Charmed Lineage 1x03: Back to The Old Routine
by TBorah89
Summary: C.J. is running from demons chasing him only these are real and he won't tell why they're after him. Henry Jr's life hangs in the balance after a work related accident but will he need magic to fix himself. Help comes in a form no one expects.
1. Chapter 1:Demon Trouble

Chapter 1: Demon Trouble

Prue Halliwell paced the attic of the manor with one of the many books that in any way mentioned Gorgon in her hand. Everyone had spent the last month trying to figure him out and who his rival for source was. She was pissed the boys never had to do any of this Wyatt had a shift at the hospital right now, Henry and Chris were working, and Jake was doing only god knows what.

So Prue didn't think much of it when she looked up from her book to see the air ripple like someone was about to shimmer in she just thought it was her boyfriend Chuck or stupid Jake man was she wrong. It was a man that shimmered in but one that she had never seen before or had she he looked familiar like she had seen his eyes before.

"Wow you look so much like your mother it's a little scary." the man said to her and gave her a look that caused his eyes to twinkle.

She had seen that look before and she knew where and that's when it hit her she knew who this man was "Cole what the hell are you doing here ? I won't let you do anything to hurt my brother." she said with steel in her voice.

"I'm not here to hurt your brother I'm here to see Phoebe I need to help her with something. So just call your mom and your aunts up here and I'll explain everything." Cole pleaded with her.

"Fine. Mom! Aunt Piper ! Aunt Paige! I think I found something I need you to come up here." Prue called trying to sound as casual as possible.

The three women made it up the steps with surprising grace and speed for their age.

"What did you find Ladybug ?" Phoebe asked before she actually set foot in the attic.

Paige was the first one to notice Cole's presence "What the hell are you doing here Cole ?" she asked ice in her voice.

"Paige I would have thought by know you would have liked me a little." Cole said pretending to be hurt.

"The only thing we're going to do is vanquish your sorry ass. You're hurting my son Cole" Phoebe said.

"Wait guys he says he's here to help." Prue said hoping to stop any rash.

"That's right thank you Prue. Where is Cooper ?" Cole asked

"Why do you want to know ?" Piper asked

"Because he is in danger and you guys need to watch him." Cole explained.

"What kind of danger Cole ?" Phoebe asked concerned

"He has all kind of demonic bounty hunters on his ass right now I've heard them talking so I came to warn him. You need to get him here now Phoebe this is serious." Cole stressed.

"Come on downstairs Cole I'll call him but I warn you Coop is here." Phoebe said

Cole made a gesture that said it was no big deal and said "Lead the way ladies. And you should call his friend Chuck".

* * *

"Come on Stacey that guy could have been the guy you'll never know if you don't take a chance and get to know him." C.J. said to a woman who was a client at Coop's dating service. They were sitting at a table on sidewalk café in downtown San Francisco.

"Jake I can't go out with every random guy you pick up off the street for me. Remind me again why I'm doing this." Stacey said as she glared at him.

"Well I'm the best at what I do so your mother hired me to help find you a man and I'm not going away until I do. " C.J. explained. When a well dressed man walked by he asked "What about him ? He has potential."

"No Jake. How does your girlfriend stand you ?" Stacey asked wanting so badly to kill him.

He was about to answer her when his cell rang he looked down and the caller id said mom "You just got saved by my mother excuse me I have to take this." C.J. said answering his phone.

"Hi mom I'm fine and working if that's what you want." C.J. said into his phone.

"Coop I need you to come to the manor now it's important and it can't wait." Phoebe said on the other end of the line.

"Ok let me finish up here and I'll be right there. See in a few bye." he said hanging before she got a chance to reply.

"Stacey you're very lucky you just got a reprieve for the night I have to go home. But I'm warning you were not finished." he said walking away looking for a place to shimmer to the manor.

* * *

Henry and Chris were running down an alley guns drawn chasing a suspect who was headed for the abandoned warehouse at the end.

"Damn it Hank it's only 10:30 at night things shouldn't be this crazy this early." Chris yelled as he picked up his pace.

"Peanut stop flapping your jaws now we have to go in the warehouse after that son of a bitch I hope you're happy." Henry yelled back at him as they slowed down.

"Ok I take the right side of the room when we go in and you take the left." Chris said.

"Sounds like a plan." Henry agreed.

"Going in alive coming out the same way." they both said before going in.

* * *

"Mom this better be good." C.J. warned as he shimmered into the living room of the manor.

"That's what I said too Coop." Chuck chimed in.

"It's good your life depends on what I have to tell you." Cole preached to him.

"Mom who in the hell is this clown?" C.J. asked looking Cole up and down.

"C.J. this is Cole Turner I think you know who he is." Phoebe explained to her son.

"Cole you can just stay the hell away from me I don't want or need any help from you." C.J. said going to stand by his dad's side.

"Jake just hear him out you should hear what he has to say." Prue said taking her brother's hand.

"Junior listen to your sister." Coop said

"Fine but I don't have to like listening to him." C.J. said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Agreed now that, that's settled on with business. Cooper Chuck there are demonic bounty hunters out after the both of you whoever is vying for source wants you both gone and he wants it bad." Cole explained.

"Do you know who it is Cole ?" Phoebe asked

"No he's pretty well keeping under wraps until he can take the throne from Gorgon." Cole stated.

"Thanks for the heads up Cole I know how to handle myself." C.J. said getting cocky.

"Coop talk some sense into your son I have to go my being here puts him in danger. Oh and Cooper if you ever want answers all you have to do is call. Oh and have your Aunt Paige heal your shoulder those energy balls have a tendency to sting." Cole said as he shimmered out.

C.J. reflexively rolled his shoulder to stop some of the pain.

Paige walked over to him and peeled his shirt off of his wound "How long have you had this ?" she asked him.

"A week." C.J. answered sheepishly.

"Well it's infected stupid and start protecting yourself better you always get hit in the same spot." Paige lectured him as she placed her hands over the wound and healed it.

"That actually didn't hurt this time Aunt Paige." C.J. said being half demon getting healed hurt him.

"Good I hope this does." Phoebe said cracking her son in the back of the head.

"Ow mom that really hurt." C.J. exclaimed as Chuck and Prue both laughed at him.

"Well C.J. Chuck there's food if you want any." Piper said and they both took off for the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on dude just put the gun down there is nowhere for you to go so let's end this now." Chris said. They had their suspect run down and they now had backup waiting outside.

Henry saw the man's true intent in his eyes before Chris did. The man raised the gun once and fired barley wounding Chris in the arm. His second shot hit Henry in the left shoulder right above his heart as he tackled Chris to the ground. The man then took off running and climb out a side window.

"Officer down." Chris called laying Henry flat and cradling his head in his lap.

"Chris don't leave me." Henry pleaded with him.

"I won't Hank I got you I promise just hold on help is coming." Chris promised him on the verge of tears as their backup finally starting coming in.

"Chris if I die don't blame yourself and tell my mom I love her." Henry said tears of his own forming.

"You'll make it Bubba I promise." Chris assured him as he lost conscienceness.

"Halliwell where you guys?" Another cop called

"Back here hurry he's losing a lot of blood." Chris yelled back as they brought a stretcher into the room. "Don't worry you'll be fine Hank you have to be I need you. And besides Wyatt is going to flip out on you." Chris said as he stroked his cousins head.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Elizabeth Shane- Nikki Reed

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

* * *

All the Halliwells were gathered in the kitchen at the manor when both C.J. and Prue's cell phones rang so they both went in another room to answer them.

"Hello." C.J. said answering his phone.

"Is this a mister Cooper Halliwell ?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes it is." he answered

"Do you know a Mr. Henry Matthews ?" the voice asked

"Yes I do he's my cousin." C.J. answered

"This is Bay Memorial earlier tonight Mr. Matthews was shot right now he's in surgery but he had you listed as next of kin to be contacted." the nurse informed him.

"Is he ok ?" C.J. fear springing to his words.

" Mr. Halliwell I don't really know if you want to find out anything you have to come down here." the nurse said.

"Ok thank I'll be right down." he said hanging up his phone.

Prue was still on the phone and getting more information than he was so he decided he'd be the one to tell his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry.

"Was that Lilly checking up on you ?" Chuck asked when he walked back in the room but he stopped when he saw the look on C.J.'s face.

"No Chuck it wasn't. Um Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry I just got a call from the hospital Hank was shot tonight he's in surgery but they couldn't tell me much until I go down there." C.J. informed them letting tears roll down his face.

"C.J. did they tell you how it happened." Henry asked putting his arm around his wife who dissolved into tears.

"No but Prue may know more she got a phone call too." C.J. said letting Phoebe take him in her arms.

"Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo that was Chris he said that he got shot in the arm but not to worry he is fine. But that Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry need to get to the hospital Hank is in bad shape he's lost a lot of blood." Prue said trying to stay strong.

"Did he tell you anything else ?" Paige asked finding he voice

"He said that Hank told him to tell you he loves you Aunt Paige." Prue said her voice faltering she was glad when Chuck walked up behind her and put his arm around her.

"Go on and go to the hospital I'll make sure all the girls get there and C.J. will get Ro, Liz, and Lilly but you guys just go now." Chuck instructed.

"Thank you Chuck." Paige said kissing him on the cheek.

"Prue make sure you call your grandpa Bubba would want him there." Piper said grabbing her car keys.

"I'll go get grandpa." C.J. volunteered shimmering out on the spot.

"Don't worry Prue it's going to be ok Henry is a strong healthy fighter he won't let a bullet stop him not before he gets to use his new bat." Chuck said soothing her.

"I know but I'm scared." Prue admitted.

"He'll be fine now let's go get the girls." Chuck said shimmering them to Paige's house.

* * *

Victor Bennett sat at his kitchen table along with a stack of paperwork he needed to get to he was actually relieved when he saw his youngest grandson shimmer in. But that relief was short lived when he saw the look on his face.

"Jake what is wrong ?" Victor asked he was just about the only male in the family that called him Jake.

"Grandpa Hank got shot tonight and so did Chris but they say Hank is in really bad shape." Jake informed him.

"Less talking more shimmering." Victor said as he got up from the table and took his hand.

* * *

"Chuck is my brother going to be ok is all I want to know." Patty yelled at Chuck as the tears rolled down her face.

"Oh sweety come here we don't know yet that's why we need to get to the hospital." Prue said pulling the younger girl to her.

"Come girls I need you to orb to my apartment so we can get in my SUV and drive to the hospital." Chuck said taking charge and they all did as he asked.

* * *

Chris sat on the side of the bed in a room in the ER his Sgt had to force him to get stitches in his arm because he wasn't going to leave the waiting room until he knew Henry was ok. God how had he been so blind to not know the guy was going to pull the trigger Hank had knew and he had saved his life this was all his fault.

Chris was surprised to see his mom and dad walk in followed by his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry just as the Dr finished up his stitches.

"Am I done now doc ?" Chris asked impatiently as he hoped down off the table before the doctor could answer him.

"How do you feel ?" Leo asked his son

"Fine dad the bullet just grazed me and gave me a deep cut." Chris explained.

"Hey buddy how you holding up ?" Henry asked giving his nephew a grin.

Chris put an arm around his aunt and his uncle ignoring the pain and said "Aunt Paige Uncle Henry I am so damn sorry this is all my fault I'm supposed to look after him and let this happen you have every right to be pissed at me." tears were just streaming down his face as he said this.

"Look at me buddy this was not your fault." Paige said wiping some of the tears from his face.

"What happened ?" Henry asked as Chris led them to the right waiting room.

"Uncle Hen I don't know we were doing a routine sting and the guy made us for cops and started running and we chased him into this old warehouse and he pulled a gun that I didn't think he would use. I was trying to talk him down when he fired the first shot. Bubba saw what he was trying to do and he went to knock me out of the way and he got hit with the second bullet." Chris explained.

"Chris there was no way you could have known don't blame yourself." Henry told his nephew.

* * *

Phoebe, Coop, Jake, Victor, Ro, Liz, and Lilly were all in the waiting room when they got there.

Victor walked over to his grandson and wrapped him in a hug and asked "You ok sport ?"

"I'm fine grandpa." Chris assured him and then he remembered something "Aunt Paige he wants me to tell you he loves you."

"I know Prue told me." Paige said giving him a smile.

Chris sat down in a chair and had his head in his hands Piper sat next to him and was rubbing his back. He had been sitting this way for awhile when a man who had cop written all over him walked up to him.

"Officer Christopher P. Halliwell ?" The man asked walking up to him.

"Yes that's me." Chris confirmed sitting up.

"Inspector Matt Hunter from internal affairs I need to ask you a few questions concerning what happened to the other Officer Halliwell tonight." Inspector Hunter said offering Chris his hand.

"Look I need a few minutes to get my thoughts together and to wait for my partner to get out of surgery. As much as I would like to help IA I need some time right now." Chris said sounding worn out.

"I understand but if you could just tell me what you were doing right before the incident would be fine for right now." the inspector said hopefully.

"Inspector Hunter he said he needs a minute." Henry said coming to his aide.

"And I have an investigation to conduct." Hunter said.

" I just watched my partner who also happens to be my cousin get shot and I held him while he bled all over the place and promised him he would be ok. So forgive if I'm not in the mood to give a damn about your investigation." Chris said anger replacing his fatigue.

"If you want to do this the hard way I can go to your Sargent." Hunter threatened him.

"His Sargent wouldn't do a thing if I told him not to. And if Chris says he needs a minute then I say he can take as long as he wants." Henry said close to losing his temper.

"Who are you to have that kind of authority ?" Hunter asked testily.

"Captain Henry Mitchell now if you know what's good for you you'll stay away and let Chris come to you." Henry said flashing his badge causing the inspector to walk away quickly.

Henry was currently living his worst nightmare that Chris and Henry would get hurt on the job and that Piper and Paige would blame him for getting them into police work. So his temper was very short.

"Thanks Uncle Hen I just need time to sit and think and I'm sorry if I got too graphic I'm just really upset." Chris said a fresh set of tears coming to his eyes.

"Way to go dad I didn't think you had it in you." Carly said walking into the waiting room trailed by everyone who had come over in Chuck's car.

Henry grabbed his oldest daughter and pulled her to him in a hug.

Prue walked over to Chris hugged him and said "How you holding up Peanut ?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me Ladybug." Chris said giving her a small smile.

Next in line to hug him was Mel "Don't scare me like that any more Chris." Mel said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow that hurt." Chris complained.

"That's nothing compared to what Wy is going to do to you." Mel informed him..

"Oh shit." C.J. exclaimed slapping his forehead.

"What did you do now Jake ?" Lilly asked taking her boyfriend's hand.

" I forgot to call Wyatt." he admitted causing his sister to shoot death rays at him.

"He's on call just have him paged to this floor me and Hank do it all the time." Chris said wanting to stop a fight between Prue and C.J. and he moved to get up and go to he nurse's station.

"Chris I'll go have him paged you just stay put." Chuck said walking away.

* * *

Wyatt was scrubbing up getting ready to assist in a surgery when he heard the intercom going off paging him to the nurse's station on the floor he was on.

"Wyatt I'll take over for you." another resident said.

"Thanks whoever that is it better be good we don't often get a gsw in here on a Wednesday night." Wyatt said stomping off to see who wanted him. Were Chris and Hank ever going to be in huge trouble if this was them again.

Coming around the corner Wyatt saw his little brother sitting in the waiting room and he yelled "Chris whatever prank you and Henry have in mind is going to have to wait tonight." It was then that he noticed that all his family was in the waiting room.

"Somebody needs to tell me what the hell is going on here." Wyatt demanded.

"Wyatt, Henry was shot tonight and he wasn't in very good shape when they brought him here." C.J. explained to his oldest cousin.

"Chris he was with you he's younger than you are you're supposed to protect him." Wyatt ranted at his brother.

"I know that Wy I should have taken both bullets I would have had he not pushed me out of the way." Chris said tears starting to stream down his face again.

"Wyatt Chris did the best he knew how to do everyone needs to leave him alone right now." Henry said defending his nephew.

"Where was Hank shot Chris ?" Wyatt asked him.

"In his left shoulder really close to his heart, he bled a lot." Chris said trying to stop the flow of tears.

"He's the gun shot wound I just got called off of to come here. He is stable but the bullet fragmented when it hit his shoulder blade and severed an artery they stopped the bleeding and they're trying to get all the bullet out but they also pulled a bullet out of his rib cage on the right side." Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt is he going to be ok ?" Paige asked scared of what his answer might be.

"He should be fine now Aunt Paige I don't know what Chris did to help keep him alive but it worked. Nobody thought he would make it when they first brought him in." Wyatt said reassuringly.

"How much longer will he be in surgery ?" Henry asked

"Could be a couple hours still Uncle Hen they have to make sure to get everything out or else he could get infected. I could get off early and take the girls home so they can go to school and you guys can stay here if you want." Wyatt offered.

"No I'll stay and wait for Hank to get out of surgery." Mel said she was closer to him than she was her own brothers.

"No Mel you go let Wy take you guys to the apartment. You have a meet tomorrow after he trained you all summer to run Hank would never forgive you trust me he has it marked on his calendar at work." Chris said gritting his teeth when he moved sideways it felt like Hank had cracked one of his ribs.

"Chris Peanut what's the matter that looked like it hurt ?" Piper asked concerned about her son.

"Bubba was an All-American left tackle in high school is what's the matter when he pushed me out of the way I think he cracked my ribs." Chris said probing his rib cage with his fingers.

"Chris I'll take a look at it when you come home girls wait here while I go sign out I'll be right back." Wyatt said as he walked off limping a little.

"See that you get free medical care and you complain to me about living with him." Sarge said walking up to Chris shaking his hand.

"Don't make me laugh Sarge it hurts." Chris said smiling.

Then he saw Big Henry and said " Capt. I'm sorry about Hank he's one of the two best street narcs I have and not only that he's a good guy."

"Thanks Rafe." Henry said.

"Chris do you know where Hank's gun is no one else can find it ?" Rafe asked him.

"I have it Sarge they had to take it off of him in the ambulance on the way over here." Chris said giving Henry's gun to his Sgt.

"Thank you Chris IA would have had a field day if we lost his gun." Rafe said taking the gun from him.

* * *

"Thanks for coming home with me Liz." Wyatt said sitting down on the couch next to her easily so he didn't hurt his knee.

"You don't have to thank me Wy you're my best friend." Liz said putting her arm around him.

"Liz you're mine too." Wyatt said shifting his leg to get comfortable.

"Wy I want an honest answer how does your knee feel ? And don't say fine I saw you limping." Liz said in a warning tone.

"Truthfully it hurts today it almost hurts enough to make me forget I was a jackass to Chris." Wyatt said regretfully.

"Don't feel bad you were just being you Wy Chris knows that." Liz said trying to make him feel better.

"Lizzie Henry is going to be ok isn't he because when he came in tonight he wasn't doing good at all." Wyatt said sounding like a little boy.

"Wy he'll be ok he is one of the strongest men I know and I'm talking about mental strength not his overabundant muscles. He almost out stubborn's you." Liz said trying to comfort him.

"I'm not stubborn." Wyatt said.

"Yes you are now come on get up." Liz said pulling Wyatt by his arms.

"Why ?" Wyatt asked the word coming out as more of a whine.

"Because you're going to take some aspirin for your knee and I'm going to make you something to eat." Liz said punching him in the arm.

"That's it Shane you did it this time ." Wyatt said throwing her on the couch he began tickling her.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you stop right now or I'll let you starve." Liz ordered him.

"You two so need to get a room ." Val said walking into the living room of the apartment from one of the bathrooms.

"Val it's not like that and you know it." Liz said sitting up.

"Yeah Val Wyatt and Liz couldn't possibly like each other that way bad things might happen if they would admit how they feel." Mel took to teasing her brother.

"Just for that Mel you can sleep on the couch. And I'll take Chris's room." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt your banned from Chris's room and you know it he says you may mess it up." Mel shot back.

"For real now here's how it's going to work. Val and Penny can sleep in Prue's room. Patty can sleep in Henry's room with the dog. Mel and Carly can sleep in Chris's room. And Liz can sleep in my room." Wyatt said taking charge making him feel better.

* * *

"Noogie how's he doing ? I came as soon as I got off work." Paige's oldest friend and the only the one that dared call her that Glen said embracing her.

"Better than they thought he would be he's in recovery right now they won't let me see him yet." Paige said thankful her only son was ok.

"That's why you're best friends with a fireman I talked them into letting one of you go be with him." Glen said.

"You go." was all Henry said to his wife.

"Thank you Glen." Paige said kissing him on the cheek.

"Just go and tell him I said hey and I'll see him soon." Glen said propelling her in the direction of the recovery room.

"Glen I don't know how you did it but thank you anyway." Henry said to his wife's former flame.

"You don't have to thank me besides it helps if your wife's father plays golf with the chief of staff." Glen said giving Henry a wink.

"Chris how you doing big guy I heard you got hit too ?" Glen asked

"I'm fine Uncle Glen it was just a flesh wound that took thirty-seven stitches to close it up." Chris said giving him a thumbs up.

"Good call Julie and tell her not to come home that your fine." Glen said talking about his oldest daughter.

"I don't know why she cares she was the one who wanted to take a break from us and you know she doesn't listen to me but I'll try." Chris said getting up dialing a number on his phone.

"Coop can't you do something to fix them she drives me crazy without him ?" Glen pleaded with the Cupid.

"I'm not touching this one as I already told Piper when she started in on me they're meant to be but they need time apart." Coop said saying more than he meant to and he added "don't tell them I said that."

* * *

_What the hell is that beeping sound it can't be my alarm I'm off today god I have a headache. Oh screw might as well open my eyes and see what's going on. _Henry's eyes fluttered open and a wave of panic swept through him he had no clue where he was. But he saw a familiar figure standing at the foot of his bed.

"Momma where am I ?" he managed to croak out.

"Relax Bubba you're in the hospital. You had an accident so they had to bring you here." Paige said kissing the top of his head.

"Is Chris ok ?" he asked not remembering what happened yet but if he got hurt chances were Chris was with him.

"Chris is fine don't worry about anything right now. Uncle Glen sends his love and says he'll see you soon." Paige said hoping to keep him calm.

"Momma I'm scared and I hurt all over." He said starting to panic again.

"I know Bubba just rest now because Daddy, Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Leo and Uncle Coop, Grandpa and all your friends are here to see you and you want to see them so just close your eyes and rest." Paige said soothingly to him.

"Where's Chris ?" he asked with tears in his eyes Chris was his partner he would never leave him but his mom hadn't mentioned him. What if he was hurt really bad too ?

"Chris is here too baby he wouldn't leave you like that." Paige assured him

"If I close my eyes and rest can I see him when I wake up ?" he asked tired of her giving him the run around.

"Yes I promise you can see him. Now just close your eyes." Paige said running her hand through his hair.

Half an hour later they had finally gotten Henry into a room he was still sleeping so Paige had to leave him to go tell the others even though she hated to.

"Ok the doctors said that he's going to be ok but he's in critical condition and he's really scared and confused right now." Paige said as she went back into the waiting room.

"Did they say when we could see him ?" Piper asked he was like her third son because he and Chris were so close.

"Right now as long as nobody does anything to upset him. Chris he really is worried about where you are I don't think he remembers what happened but he knows you were with him and that you might be hurt." Paige said and did a double take after seeing the blond beside him.

"Well I go see him after you and Uncle Henry." Chris said gripping the hand of the young blond woman tighter.

"Chris I want you to see him first if he's that worried about you and I know you're worried about him. I can wait now that I know he's ok." Big Henry said urging him to go.

Chris let go of the blond's hand and got up to go "Babe I'll walk down and get you some coffee while you visit Henry." she said grabbing his hand again and walking with him.

As they walked away Paige turned to Glen and asked "How did Julie get here so quick ?"

"She forced Chris to go get her and bring her back here that's how." Piper said grinning a little.

Paige shook her head and said "That's what I thought."

* * *

Henry woke to someone calling his name and nudging him gently not too gently though cause it sure hurt like hell. He breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes and saw Chris standing there.

"Hey Bubba how do you feel ?" Chris asked when he saw his partner open his eyes.

"Like I got hit by a Mack Truck." Henry said finding his sarcasm.

"How are you C Perry ?" Henry asked wanting to know he was ok

"I'm perfect don't worry about me." Chris said assuring her like his aunt wanted him to do.

"Chris I can't remember anything about what happened right now." Henry worried

"Forget about it all right now. I'll stay here as long as you want me to but I'm going to go get your mom and dad Uncle Hen wants to see you." Chris said kissing his cousin on the forehead not caring what anyone thought about it.

* * *

"Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry it's eight in the morning I'll stay with him I'm not even tired go home get some rest I'll be right here with him the whole time I swear." Chris said.

"Alright but when you get tired call little Coop and have him come sit with him if one of us isn't back." Henry said knowing he had to get himself and his wife home.

Hank had been in his room since about four that morning and there was nothing to do but sit with him while he slept and calm him down in his few waking moments. Chris was confident he could do that.

"Uncle Hen regardless of the piss poor job I did last night I can take care of him." Chris said beating himself up.

"Chris stop it now you didn't do anything wrong last night. Whatever you did before the paramedics got to him saved his life so don't be so hard on yourself." Paige said giving him a smile.

"Aunt Pay I'm sorry I just blame myself like Wy said I'm older I should have protected him." Chris said blowing out an exasperated breath.

"There was nothing you could have done. Now stop beating yourself up before I get your Aunt Phoebe to come psycho analyze you." Paige said jokingly kissing him on the head before she left.

"Chris if you don't hear from one of us by noon call somebody else to come sit with him and go home and get some sleep Buck." Henry ordered using his nickname for Chris.

"Ok I got it we'll both be fine just go and don't send my mom or Aunt Phoebe here." Chris said forcing them to go.

* * *

"Chuck why didn't you wake me up I'm late for work." Prue said walking into the kitchen in his apartment.

"Aunt Paige pulled me aside before we left the hospital and told me to let you sleep and not to worry about going to the office today." Chuck said giving her a smile.

"Well in that case I think you just might be the best boyfriend in the world right now." Prue said sitting on his lap and kissing him.

"You don't want to hear the rest of what she told me to do to you." Chuck said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're right I don't want to know. But I'm glad that she is so cool with us." Prue said laying her head on his shoulder.

"So why don't we just tell everyone else ? We can't hide this much longer." Chuck asked

"I know I think my dad and Jake suspect that I'm with someone. And I'm almost positive that Hank knows. Chris for sure knows we just don't talk about it. Wy is too busy being blind to what he feels for Liz to notice us. I'm just really scared of what my mom is going to say because of Cole." Prue explained to him.

"Well I'll tell you what we'll burn that bridge when we get there." Chuck said kissing her neck.

* * *

C.J. opened the door to the office that his dad had given him when he turned sixteen and had begun working for him almost all of the time. Today though he had an unexpected visitor waiting for him

"You must be a charmer that girls a keeper." Cole said sitting behind his desk holding a picture that he and Lilly had taken out by a lake one day.

"What the hell do you want Cole ?" C.J. asked giving him a death glare.

"The truth from you about why the bounty hunters are out after you." Cole said simply.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." C.J. said cooly.

"You have too much good magic in you for the bounty hunters to be able to track even using your demonic powers won't tip them off it has to be something else." Cole said looking at him pointedly.

"Cole get the hell out of my office." C.J. said conjuring an energy ball and aiming it at him.

Cole shimmered out with a smirk on his face he had just found confirmation of what he had believed.

C.J. put the energy ball out and sat down at his desk what Cole noticed however that he didn't was that he hadn't conjured an energy ball it was a fireball.


	2. Chapter 2:A Wrong Turn

* * *

Chapter 2: A Wrong Turn

Henry opened his eyes only to see Chris asleep in the chair beside his bed he knew he had probably been there all night.

"Hey Bubba it sure is good to see those pretty brown eyes of yours open handsome man." Victor said walking into the room he was freshly showered and shaved.

"Hi grandpa." Henry said in a voice that made him sound like a five year old.

"You were sleeping when they first put you in here and I came and saw you. How are you feeling ?" Victor asked.

"I hurt all over." Henry complained.

"Do you remember what happened to you ?" Victor asked.

"I remember being at work but after that it gets a little fuzzy." Henry admitted.

"Well you had an accident but they say you're going to be ok." Victor assured him.

"How long as Chris been here." Henry croaked out.

"I don't think he left he's been here all night." Victor covering Chris up and feeling his forehead it really felt like he had a fever.

"Now can I get you anything slugger ?" Victor asked concerned for him.

"I want my mom grandpa I'm scared." Henry said sounding on the verge of tears.

"Ok Bubba I'll call her." Victor said kissing him on the head before walking out and making his phone call.

* * *

Paige was in the process of getting ready to go back to the hospital when her phone rang.

"Hello." Paige said fear in voice afraid it was bad news about Henry.

"Paige it's dad Henry wanted me to tell you he needs you to come up here. And somebody needs to come do something with Chris he's running a fever." Victor said into his phone.

"Ok dad thanks I'll be right there and I'll call Piper." Paige said hanging up.

"Henry come on let's go now your son needs us." Paige yelled at her husband.

* * *

"Ugh I just don't get what Penny sees in that guy." Val said to her cousins as they sat in the lunch room of their highschool. Val was watching Penny and Torch separate after making out for five minutes.

"Focus Val we have more important problems to deal with like has anybody heard anything about Henry other than what Wy told us this morning." Patty said obsessing much like her Aunt Piper.

"No I haven't heard anything Chris would have called me if anything else happened." Mel replied.

"I hate to say it but we can't do anything to help my brother right now but we can help Penny. Come on guys you all know we only avoided asking her where she got that bruise because Wy was around." Carly said wanting to do something to take her mind off her brother.

"You know we were thinking the same thing that Torch did that to her." Val reasoned.

"What are we going to do about it if he did ? I still say this has gotten out of hand and we need to tell Prue or one of the guys now." Mel said firmly.

"I have another idea first. What if we get one of the Bradford brothers to help us ?" Carly suggested.

"That's a great idea Carly we could ask Ricky to talk to the guy and if he doesn't do the trick we can ask Chuck." Val said her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Do I want to know the hair brained scheme we're cooking up now that involves my brothers and is going to get us all in big trouble ?" Emily Bradford asked her friends as she sat down.

"It's not going to get us in trouble only Penny will get in trouble if this plan doesn't work that's the upside." Patty said.

"Yeah I've heard that before and it never ends well nobody else has to deal with the wrath of Derek Bradford when one of our plans goes bust." Emily ranted.

"Em I have to deal with Piper Halliwell if I get caught she's much worse than your dad. And look on the bright side our plans don't often go bust without us being able to go to our siblings for help before our parents find out." Mel assured her.

"If this doesn't work we'll tell Prue what's been going on and she'll still only kill Penny and Torch." Carly said laughing.

"There is no way we can lose on this one." Val guaranteed they had all heard that one before and then they normally had to get Jake to fix it.

* * *

C.J. was in the attic of the manor standing behind the podium that held the book of shadows.

He had the book open to the page about Belthazor he wasn't quite sure what he hoped to learn by studying that page but he was doing it none the less.

The book had been failing him as of late sure there had been times in the past when the book wouldn't let him touch it but that had always been after he had tapped fully into is demonic powers. But these days it just seemed as if it never let him touch it. Maybe he really was turning evil.

He went to turn the page and the book slammed closed on him and fell to the floor. He let out a long groan and went to try to pick it up off the floor his temper was starting to rise. He cussed and threw one of the books Prue had been studying across the room.

Leo came bounding up the stairs into the attic his features softened when he saw his nephew sitting on Aunt Pearl's couch with his head in his hands.

"Penny for your thoughts Coop?" Leo asked sitting down beside him.

"It's nothing Uncle Leo it's the book lately it won't let me touch it so maybe I really am evil I don't know." C.J. said blowing out a long breath.

"Well I know this much Cooper you're not evil I've seen you do too much good to ever be able to believe that. Besides evil isn't capable of love and I know you don't have any problems in that department that's all you do is help people find love. I know you're going through some things right now but I just want you to know you can tell me." Leo said ruffling his nephew's hair.

C.J. was sick of avoiding everyone and lying to them and he knew Uncle Leo wouldn't tell on him so he let his defenses down. "Uncle Leo if you want to know what's wrong with me you have to make me really mad first." he explained.

"Why ?" Leo asked a confused look on his face.

"Just do it trust me. Say something that you know will piss me off." C.J. instructed him.

"Why would I do a thing like that demon boy the book already doesn't trust you why should I ?" Leo asked playing along but not wanting to go to far.

"You know the thing about you is your just as damn stubborn as your mother ever dared to be." Leo went on still nothing.

"Come on Uncle Leo you can do better than that." C.J. said goading him on.

"You know I said you were like Phoebe all except for your eyes you have eyes like Cole." Leo stated and that did it.

Where his nephew once was now stood a red and black demon that looked much like Belthazor.

Just as quickly as the demon appeared in a flash C.J. looked like himself again.

"That's what I've been living with for the past six months Uncle Leo I can't control it and it only happens when I get really mad." C.J. explained sadly.

"Have you told anyone else about this ?" Leo asked.

"Only Chuck knows about this but grandpa Sam has known about the demonic bounty hunters for awhile." C.J. said amazed by how easily the half truths were rolling out of his mouth these days.

"That explains why they can track you sometimes. Hey Coop we'll fix this I promise." Leo reassured him.

"Hey Uncle Leo can we just keep this between us ?" C.J. asked hopefully.

"For now but if it gets any worse I have to tell the girls." Leo said.

"Ok deal." C.J. agreed.

"Now how about you tell me what you wanted to look at in the book and I'll look it up for you." Leo said falling back into the roll of whitelighter.

"I was looking up Belthazor and it looks exactly like the demon I turn into I know that but other than that the book was no help it's been failing me a lot lately." C.J. said downcast.

"Alright shimmer us to magic school and we'll start trying to figure out what the hell is going on." Leo said giving him a smile as C.J. shimmered out of the attic.

* * *

In a dark remote cavern in the underworld two demons were also discussing C.J.'s problem.

"If he would just turn then we wouldn't have to kill him." demon one said.

"The good is too strong in him turning him would take too long but we could try he would be an asset." demon two said.

"Turning him is two risky because not only do we have to worry about his good side winning out but also about Gorgon using him to gain power. And having him is no good without the half manticore. Get your hands on both of them if you want to try to turn them." a hooded figure said walking out of the shadows where he had been standing the entire time.

"Yes my liege." both demons said in unison before shimmering away.

The demon lowered his hood after looking around to make sure no one else was present there was something familiar about this demon, something about his eyes but no one could say for sure what it was.

* * *

Chris was sitting in an interrogation room at the police station waiting for someone to come in and ask him about what happened the night before. He figured he might as well go in and get it over with. His Uncle Henry could only keep them off of his back for so long.

Just then a cop he didn't expect to see walked in the room Chris gave him a questioning look and the cop shook his head no.

"Darryl what the hell did they send you to question me for ?" Chris asked

"Because Capt. Mitchell called and threw one hell of a fit with the commander of IA so I got the job." Capt Darryl Morris said.

"Look I know you don't want to be doing this so I'm sorry I just wasn't in the mood to talk last night." Chris said there had always been an uneasiness between him and the man all the Halliwell kids called Uncle Darryl and he had never been sure why.

"Don't be silly Chris no one should have tried to question you last night Matt Hunter is a jackass who thinks everyone is a dirty cop." Darryl said looking Chris in the eye it was hard for him not to see the similarities between him and the man that came to the past and crossed swords with him.

"Ok what do you want to know about what happened?" Chris asked wanting to get it over with

"Let's start with what you guys were doing that caused you to happen upon this suspect."

"Well Let's see here." Chris began.

Half an hour later Chris was done recounting his tale.

"So neither one of you had time to get a shot off ? Because the perp left blood at the scene " Darryl asked when he was through.

"No." Chris stated but then he thought about it and said "Hold on wait a minute. Hank had his gun pulled when he tackled me it's possible that it went off without him meaning to take a shot.".

"That would explain it. Chris you're done here if IA has anymore questions I'll come find you. You should go home and get some sleep you look like hell. Tell Paige I'll be up to see him later" Darryl said leading him out of the room.

"Thanks Darryl I'll tell her." Chris said walking out to his car.

* * *

Henry sat up in his hospital bed his two sister and his favorite female cousin stood around him.

He loved all three of them but he was about to go out of his mind with the way they were fussing over him.

"Can we do anything for you Hank?" Patty asked.

"The only thing you can do for me is get rid of the dragon lady that these people call a nurse a much rather wallow in my pain than deal with her." Henry said his voice still sounded weak but it was a little better and he was pretty sure he looked like hell.

"We could get Jake and Chuck to do something with her." Mel suggested.

"Alright girls don't give him any ideas I think he's probably been giving them hell in here." Piper said moving the girls aside so she could kiss her nephew.

"Hi Aunt Piper." Henry said .

"Hey baby you scared the hell out of us last night don't do that anymore." Piper admonished him.

"Ok I won't. Girls you don't have to stay I know you have better places to be." Henry said knowing it was no fun for them being there.

"Yeah that's right they have better things to do like go wait tables and make sure Ro doesn't mess up the dinner rush." Piper said moving aside so the girls could say bye to him.

"Mel you can use my Mustang as long as you don't let Carly drive it." Henry said as they walked out trying to put on a brave face for him.

"Are you hungry I brought some food and your mom should be back any minute she went to talk to a doctor." Piper told him.

"Aunt Piper I'm not hungry but I'm tired." Henry said sounding really weak again.

"Now I know he's hurt when he rather sleep than eat." Paige said moving to stand beside Piper.

"Mom you scared me I thought you were the nurse from hell." Henry said trying to joke and make her feel better.

"Now you better behave yourself." she said ruffling his hair.

"Too late for that Paige dad already told him to be as mean as he wanted to be as long as it means he's getting better." Piper informed her.

"Oh wonderful he wasn't bad enough already then grandpa gave him permission to get worse." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Right well he kinda got permission from me too." Phoebe said coming into the room bringing a collection of magazines with her. She sat them on the table next to his bed.

"Aunt Phoebe if they would let me out of this bed I would hug you." Henry said excited that he now had something to read.

"Well we need you to get better so you just stay in bed." Phoebe said kissing him on the forehead.

"Aunt Phoebe you tell Penny that I'm mighty upset with her she's the only cousin that hasn't come to see me today." Henry said joking.

"Oh that's horrible Bubba I'll have to do something about that." Phoebe said playing along.

"Chris slept here grandpa made him leave, Prue came with Chuck and fed me my breakfast, C.J. came, Wyatt, Ro, Liz, and Lilly were all here, Mel, Val, Charley, and even Carly came." Henry said he wishing he could cross his arms.

"Prue came with Chuck did she that's interesting." Phoebe said wondering why her daughter was spending so much time with Chuck and why she had let him put his arms around her.

* * *

"My liege the only son of the youngest Charmed One is down I say we take him out while we have a chance." Armes said to Gorgon.

"Very well it would keep a certain prophecy from coming to pass. Do what you must to be rid of him." Gorgon ordered.

"Uncle Leo this is getting us no where we've been at it for hours and maybe there is just nothing to find." C.J. said frustrated if he were going to find anything anywhere it would be here at Magic School.

"Coop just calm down I promise we'll find something." Leo assured him.

"That's easy for you to say you don't have bounty hunters after you." C.J. shot back.

"Ok I'll tell you what we'll go back home and then we'll see about this some more tomorrow." Leo said not wanting to fight with him but he was like Phoebe he got pissed when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Ok let's go home I spent less time here when I was a student than I do now." C.J. complained as he took his uncle's hand to shimmer them home.

What C.J. didn't know was that Cole was watching him and had been for some time.

"Damn if only that boy wasn't so stubborn I could warn him what was about to happen but the powers that be won't let me so I have to settle for stalking my own son." Cole laughed to himself.

* * *

"Now explain to me why I'm putting myself in harms way and basically giving my dad a reason to kill me." Ricky Bradford said wondering why he let the Halliwell cousins drag him into another mess.

"Because you're are last resort before we have to tell your brother and if that doesn't work we have to tell Prue." Val explained to him as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Which brother I have two ?" Ricky asked wondering why one of them just couldn't do it.

"Chuck we never ask Roman to do anything like that because it would get right back to Aunt Piper and that is one thing we all don't want the parents getting involved in this." Carly ranted.

"Good let's just call Chuck that seems to be the easiest solution I have heard of all day." Ricky pleaded.

"Not happening Ricky not unless we have to we always run the risk of our loving big brother telling Wyatt and that would almost be worse than telling Aunt Piper." Emily argued with her brother.

"And besides that Ricky we trust you more than we trust any of our other brothers and only someone as strong and handsome as you can do it." Carly said batting her eyes at him.

"Fine I'll do it nothing can be worse than being the second son of Derek Bradford and the little brother of Chuck Bradford who everybody knows is dad's favorite. Just tell me where they are." Ricky relented and walk to the direction they pointed in.

"Carly you are shameless you would flirt with a demon if you thought you could get what you wanted." Val said rolling her eyes at her half whitelighter cousin.

"No I only flirt with extremely hot half manticore demons that look really good with their shirts off and are best friends with Wyatt." Carly said talking about Chuck.

"That's sick Chuck is just like a big brother to us Carly." Patty said making a face.

"How did you see Chuck without a shirt on and why didn't you tell Mel and me ?" Val asked she thought that Chuck was hot too.

"He teaches gym at school three days a week I saw him changing in the parking lot I took pictures and I plan to blackmail him." Carly informed them.

"It does me no good to say that I think Jake is very hot because he's my sister's boyfriend so I won't. But Henry on the other hand is a very different matter I think I might be in love with him." Emily said trying to get to Carly.

"Come on let's focus." Mel said taking charge like always.

"Yeah I wonder what's taking Ricky so long." Patty said agreeing with her cousin.

"She would be thinking about Ricky at a time like this." Val said everyone knew that Patty and Ricky were as blind as Wyatt and Liz when it came to seeing they liked each other.

"No he's only been in there for five minutes he should be fine." Emily said.

* * *

"Great how do I let myself get talked into things by the Halliwell girls and my sister ?" Ricky asked himself silently wondering how he got in the situation he was in right now.

He was squared off with Torch Williams and he was probably going to kill him. Ricky's only regret was never telling Patty how he felt about her.

"Ricky just leave nothing is going on here." Penny begged him not wanting to see him get hurt.

"No Penny if this pussy has something to say let him say it so I can kill him and get it over with." Torch said sneering a Ricky.

"Torch you need to leave Penny alone and stay away from her." Ricky said doing his best impression of his brother.

"What are you going to do if I don't pussy boy ?" Torch asked a sadistic grin on his face.

"Then I'll have to kick your ass all the way back to jail where you belong." Ricky said finding his confidence however it was short lived when Torch said

"Why don't you come over here and try ?"

Ricky put his head down like he was playing football and charged torch and tackled him to the ground and began beating the shit out of him.

Seeing how bad their ringleader was getting beat up two of his goons ran over and grabbed Ricky off the top of him and Stood him up.

Torch got off the ground blood gushing from his mouth and walked over to a tool box and grabbed a wrench and began working Ricky over good.

When Torch had finished with Ricky he said "Your last name might be Bradford but you're nothing compared to your brother. It must suck knowing that you'll always be second best when it comes down to you and Chuck." Before Torch had his two friends throw Ricky out he spit in his face and laughed at him.

* * *

"Ok now you guys I'm really getting worried he should be back out here by now." Patty said pacing back and forth in the parking lot.

"She's right maybe we should call Chuck." Mel said trying to make the others see reason.

Just then they saw Ricky walking slumped over making his way back to them.

* * *

"Alright ladies and Ricky who wants to explain to us what happened?" Prue asked they were all less than thrilled when she had shown up with Chuck.

"Penny has been dating a Car thief for about three months." Val said cringing.

"Chuck take Ricky to the hospital I'll take care of this problem." Prue said giving herself time to cool off before she dealt with her sisters and cousins.

* * *

Chuck dragged Ricky through the hospital to the waiting room where all the Halliwells minus the ones that were still at the scene of the crime were sitting.

Chuck had just finished getting Ricky stitched up and he had placed a call to Eva paging her to that floor and he had called his dad at work.

"Ricky what happened to you, you look worse than Bubba and he got shot twice ?" Paige asked when she saw the younger Bradford brother's appearance.

"He'll explain when his mom gets up here trust me you want to hear this oh look Ricky mom and dad both showed up at the same time." Chuck said very upset with his brother.

"Chuck what the hell happened to your brother ?" Derek demanded of his oldest son.

"He got the shit beat out of him." Chuck said simply.

"Why ? Is this your or Roman's handy work ?" Eva asked.

"Aunt Phoebe Ricky has something he wants to tell you. Go on Rick tell her." Chuck said grabbing his brother's arm hard.

"Aunt Phoebe don't get mad at me for not telling you as soon as I found out but Penny is dating a car thief." Ricky said.

"What else Derek Brian ?" Chuck asked using his brother's full name.

"Well we think he's been hitting her and we decided that I would try to stop him." Ricky admitted.

"Whose we ?" Piper asked knowing Mel was somehow involved in this.

"Mel, Val, Carly, Patty, Emily and me." Ricky said looking down at the floor.

"So what happened to you Ricky ?" Eva asked

"Ricky beat the hell out of the guy so he had his two friends hold him down while he beat him with a wrench." Chuck explained for him.

"Where is Penny now ?" Phoebe asked.

"She's still with Torch she wouldn't leave with me." Ricky said sheepishly looking down at the floor.

"Wait what is his full name ?" Chris asked coming to life.

"Jack Williams." Ricky answered for him.

It was C.J.'s turn to stare at the floor he could have stopped this.

This action was not missed by Paige.

'What do you know C.J. and you better tell now." Paige ordered him.

"Penny has been dating him for three months I knew and I let it go on without telling anyone when the girls came to me about it to fix the problem." C.J. admitted.

"Chris do you know this guy ?" Big Henry asked

"Me and Hank caught him boosting cars and we arrested him. And he works for Ray." Chris said.

"Chris you need to come with me to go get the girls Prue is with them and she's trying to talk some sense into Penny." Chuck said he was not happy about leaving his girlfriend alone but he better than to argue with her.

"No me Leo and Coop will take care of this." Big Henry said getting up and his two best friends following suit.

"Em's with them I coming too." Derek said.

"Chuck, C.J. come on we need to back them up." Chris said standing up

"No Jake stays here I'm going." Victor said.

"Alright grandpa." Chuck said putting his arm around Victor and walking out with him.

* * *

"Penny come on now you're coming with me." Prue said forcefully.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do." Torch said getting an attitude with Prue.

"Little boy if you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth right now before I sick my Uncle Henry on you he's a cop." Prue threatened.

"Prue just stop I want to stay with him." Penny argued.

"Penelope Marie Halliwell do as your sister tells you now." Coop said as he and the other guys came busting through the door.

"Jack, Jack, Jack have you been putting your hands on my baby cousin ?" Chris asked circling him.

"Maybe, maybe not that all depends on what way you mean law man." Torch said getting in Chris's face.

That was all it took and Chris grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Acting quickly Leo went and tried to pull his youngest son off the boy. Seeing Leo wasn't having much success Victor went over and tired to help him while Henry arrested the other two punks and Coop tended to his daughters.

"Here let me help." Derek said pulling Chris off without any problems.

"Thanks Uncle Derek I lost my temper." Chris said calming down.

"Jack Williams you're under arrest for assaulting an officer." Chris said turning his attention back to Torch and slapping the cuffs on him.

* * *

Henry was laying in his bed with his eyes closed Paige was trying to get him asleep before she and her sisters left. He was almost asleep when there was a knock on his door.

"Officer Henry V. Halliwell?" Inspector Matt Hunter asked him going through the same routine as he had with Chris.

"Yeah that's me." Henry said weakly opening his eyes and straining to sit up.

"Inspector Matt Hunter from IA I need to ask you a few questions about what happened last night." Hunter said.

Henry groaned and racked his brain he really didn't remember what happened last night.

"My son is recovering from two gunshot wounds I think this can wait." Paige said testily.

"No it's ok mom I'll talk to him. I don't remember anything but I'll talk to him" Henry said he was tired and he just wanted to get this over with so he could go to sleep.

"Ok if you're I'll wait out in the hall until you're done." Paige said kissing him on the head and then added for Inspector Hunter's benefit "Make it quick he needs his sleep he's still in critical condition."

"Yes ma'am." Hunter said.

* * *

"Children where do we even begin with you ?" Derek asked Rhetorically all the guys and the younger children along with Chuck, Chris and Jake were all gathered in Derek's kitchen which never got used for cooking.

"What do we have to do to get through to you the lying and keeping secrets is dangerous ?" Coop said since this seemed to apply more with his kids than anyone's.

"You guys know that sometimes the best way to help is to tell someone." Leo said his whitelighter skills showing again.

"We did and all he did was cover for her." Carly said shooting death rays at Jake.

"Jake are you kidding me since when do we keep things from each other ?" Prue asked her brother pissed at him.

"I don't know Prue why don't you tell me ?" Jake asked looking at Chuck with a questioning glance when he said it.

"Hey we're not getting any where playing the blame game guys so let's just start from the beginning here." Henry said.

"The part where Patty and I said this was a bad idea ?" Mel asked her uncle sarcastically.

"Well you went with it willingly Mel." Val said.

"You and Carly wouldn't hear of doing anything else. You're damn plans are always so fucking perfect." Patty yelled at her cousin.

"Mel and Patty are right we did try to tell you guys but you wouldn't listen so we had to keep you from getting in trouble." Emily said finding her voice.

"What else is new Mel is the only angel I know that doesn't have any whitelighter blood." Carly remarked sarcastically.

"And Carly you're more of a fucking demon than Jake ever will be." Mel shot back.

Victor let out a shrill whistle to get the girls attention.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell, Carly Janice Matthews you two knock it off right this instant." Leo yelled at both of them causing them to stop in their tracks.

"You guys can't fight each other you have to stick together." Victor said.

"You guys grandpa is right together you're stronger." Jake said trying to get them to stop..

"It's like us older kids I'm the brain, Wyatt, C.J. and Chuck are the brawn, Ro is the one that keeps us fed, Prue is the heart, Liz is the soul, Lilly is the comic relief, and Hank is the one that holds us all together without him we'd fall apart." Chris explained.

"Mel you're the Hank of your group, Ricky you're the brawn, Patty you're the brain, Penny you're the rebel you keep them on their toes a lot, Em you're the heart, Val you're the soul, and Carly you're the one that keeps things from getting too serious." Chris said applying the same logic to them.

Chris's words seemed to calm them down he would make one hell of a whitelighter if he ever got charges.

"Now how about we try to take this from the top more calmly this time ?" Henry asked

"Penny met him at the beach about three months ago which was fine until we found out he stole cars." Mel began.

"When we found that out he had been in jail we knew we had to break them up." Val said.

"We wanted to do it where no one would ever find out."Carly added.

"How did you find out he'd been in jail ?" Henry asked

"Carly flirted with Officer Drake and got him to run Jack's record." Patty explained.

"Well sometime after this they tried to get my help and that was the week I was a hostage in the underworld. The only thing I did to help them was get Penny to go with them and I just let it go on." Jake admitted feeling guilty.

"Dad mom met him she just doesn't remember it because she was fifteen at the time he was the one that was shoplifting from the liquor store with her we just took the blame." Penny said.

"Do me a favor Penny don't tell my partner that while he's still in ICU you'll kill him he's still pissed about that." Chris said.

"So today we were looking for something to take our minds off of Hank being in the hospital so we came up with this plan." Val said

"This isn't Ricky's fault he wanted to call Chuck right away but Carly flirted with him to get him to do it." Patty said.

"As long as we're telling things I also flirted with the two guys that helped beat Ricky up." Carly admitted.

"Uncle Hen if you want to keep your son out of prison you may need to send Carly to a convent." Chuck said trying lighten the mood.

"No shit I know." Henry said.

"Carly anything else you want to confess to ?" Chris asked.

"I may have blackmail pictures of Chuck without a shirt on." Carly said innocently.

Chuck blushed three shades of red and Prue gave him a look that could kill. "Carly Wyatt would vanquish me himself if he finds those." Chuck said finding his voice.

"Now seriously Penny you need to tell me and Prue did he ever lay a hand on you ?" Jake said looking into his sister's brown eyes when he asked her.

"He never hit me he just grabbed my arm really hard and left a bruise." Penny admitted and Jake nodded his acceptance of that answer.

"You know I still get to kill him come on Jake." Prue said getting riled up.

"You're not going to kill anybody but demons." Coop told his oldest.

"And you say Wy is bad Prue you're almost worse than he is when it comes to Jake and the girls." Victor said laughing.

"Ricky why don't you get Chris to heal your ribs I know they have to hurt bad." Penny said feeling bad that her friend had gotten hurt because of her.

"No it's fine really Penny but thanks for offering me use of Chris.' Ricky said making her laugh.

"Healing like the cosmic taxi isn't free and it's not cheap either." Chris said seriously.

"That's why Chuck and I go to Hank he doesn't nag us like Wy and he doesn't have a fee like you do." C.J. said in a good mood for the first time in weeks.

"Here is how it's going to go you guys were looking out for each other so we're going to try to keep the moms off your backs in return for you promising you'll come to us next time." Henry said all the other guys nodding in agreement.

* * *

Paige and her sisters had been sitting in the waiting room for half an hour when Inspector Hunter came out and said he was done with Hank.

Paige walked back into her son's room and she found him sleeping or so she thought when she tried to nudge him to wake him up he just wouldn't respond.

* * *

"It's done me liege. The young whitelighter won't be a problem anymore." Armes said

"Good that's one less thing to stand in the way of me collecting powers." Gorgon said laughing evilly.

* * *

"Mom slow down I can't understand you. Ok I got it." Chris said hanging up his phone

"That was mom we need to get to the hospital something is wrong with Hank they think he's in a coma." Chris said not wanting to let the girls see him panic.


	3. Chapter 3:Skewed Reality

Chapter 3: Skewed Reality

Henry woke with a start everything around him seemed different somehow but h e couldn't quite put his finger on what was out of place. That was until he looked down at the way he was dressed some spell sure must have backfired on him there was no other reason he would be dressed like that.

"Why the hell am I dressed like a knight ?" he asked to no one at all.

"Because the Elders want to test just how much of yourself you're willing to sacrifice." a strange man who appeared out of no where answered him.

"Who are you?" Henry asked trying to sound as macho as possible.

"Nick Matthews I'm your grandfather well one of them anyway." Nick said giving the younger man a smile.

"Look mister I don't know who you are but I only have one grandpa and I carry his name." Henry said taken aback.

"Looks like your Grams was right you're stubborn and not very trusting and you're exactly like your mother. Which means I've got my work cut out for me." Nick said the thought of Paige making him want to both laugh and cry she had been a handful.

* * *

"Dr. I don't understand he was doing fine one minute and the next he's just in a coma that doesn't make any sense." Paige said getting up in the doctor's face.

"Dr. Bridges you're going to have to excuse my wife she's understandably upset over our son. Can you think of any reason why this would happen to him ?" Big Henry asked trying to keep Paige under control.

"This could be his body's way of combating the bullet wounds and healing it's really hard to say for sure. But he should come out of it and be ok and that's all I know for right now until I run some more tests." Dr. Bridges said walking away.

"Henry we can't lose him I love him so much." Paige cried into her husband's shoulder.

"Come hell or highwater I promise you we won't lose Bubba he's a fighter he won't take this easy." Henry assured his wife.

* * *

Chris sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands thinking about how badly he had failed as a big brother because that's what he had done he'd failed Mel when she and the rest of the girls had needed him. And he'd failed Henry who different parents or not was his baby brother.

Wyatt had said as much himself and Chris agreed with him wholeheartedly. Thoughts of failure sparked a memory in him but of what he didn't know this event had never happened to him.

"_Chris you don't understand Wyatt is family some of the only family we have left and you know it I can't oppose him I'm going with him." C.J. said. _Only this wasn't C.J. as least not the C.J. that Chris knew and had grown up with this man had a deep sadness about him.

"_C.J. you can't go I can't lose you too I already lost Hank to him. You know as well as I do if sacrificing you serves him he'll do it. I'm not trying to oppose him I'm trying to save him and I need your help and the girls need you." Chris begged the only male cousin he had that had stuck by him. But C.J. just shimmered away without giving Chris a second glance. Chris had failed to stop him he had just signed the death warrant for another member of his family._

There was something seriously wrong with this picture Chris couldn't deny that one of the young men was him but C.J. would never run away from the girls he was their protector and confidant. Not only that but Hank would never leave him high and dry they were the dream team together nothing could stop them.

Chris was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone nudge him he looked up to see Darryl.

"Sorry I was in a zone what's up Darryl ?" Chris asked trying to act normal.

"We id'd the guy who shot Henry we just can't find him anywhere I just thought you'd like to know." Darryl said.

"What's his name ?" Chris asked all business he'd failed Henry twice he wasn't going to do it again.

"Denis Ware he's a career criminal he's been in and out of jail since the age of thirteen. We're currently checking known associates. We'll get him I promise Henry is one of us." Darryl assured him.

"I know but what can I do to help ?" Chris asked not wanting to sit and do nothing.

"I had a feeling I couldn't keep off this investigation if I wanted to so I brought you backup now I know you narcs don't like to work with honest patrol cops but he's all I could get you under the radar." Darryl said grinning at Chris and stepping aside to reveal another man.

"Thanks Uncle Darryl. D.J. you don't have to come babysit me just because your dad thinks he can keep tabs on me." Chris said grinning back it was very rare that he called Darryl Uncle Darryl but when he did it was because he had done him a favor.

"Chris from what I hear you and Hank have all the fun around that place I wouldn't miss going with you on a bet I just wish Hank were going with us." Darryl Morris Jr told his life long friend.

"You and me both D.J." Chris said standing up and putting a round in the chamber of his gun he was pissed at the guy that did this to Hank. He didn't like seeing his baby 'brother' so helpless that was one thing Hank had never been he was strong and could take a lot but now he looked like a little boy.

* * *

C.J. shimmered to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge this was something he had to do to try and help Henry and if he didn't like it he could beat the shit out of him later.

"Grandpa Sam come on it's Coop, Henry needs you bad I know he would never call you but I'm calling for him." C.J. yelled tears burning his eyes he had just come from seeing Henry and it had upset him.

"Samuel Wilder get your whitelighter ass down here now." C.J. shouted when he got no response the first time.

This time Sam appeared in a shower of orbs but he wasn't alone a man and a woman dressed in white robes were with him. C.J. knew this meant one thing they were elders.

"What are they doing here grandpa I called you." C.J. said he hated the elders almost as much as his mom and aunts did.

"Cooper just hear what they have to say before you fly off the handle." Sam begged him.

"Cooper we are aware of what is presently going on with Henry." the female elder Sandra said.

"We just don't know what to make of it we are currently testing him but that has nothing to do with the coma he has slipped into." Odin the male elder explained to him.

"What kind of tests ? And how do you know that treating my cousin like a human lab rat hasn't put him into a coma ? He's been through enough in the past couple of days and now you do this to him and that's not even mentioning what you did to him a couple of years ago." C.J. ranted.

"Those tests have to do with his destiny and if it is the tests that he's not strong enough to withstand then maybe he can't handle his destiny either." Odin said testily he hated having to deal with the Halliwells especially the half demon.

"You can say a lot of things but my cousin is not weak as matter of fact he would kick your elder ass if he heard you say that about him. He can handle anything fate can throw at him so just bring it on." C.J. said getting really pissed.

"Cooper you'll have to excuse Odin. What we think happened is that a demon with the ability to get into people's heads while they're sleeping somehow came in contact with Henry.." Sandra explained.

"Thank you Sandra I apologize for my outburst I'm upset but I was raised to have better manners than that." C.J. said not wanting to vent his rage at the female elder. Odin orbed out in a huff not wanting to deal with C.J. any longer.

"I understand perfectly Cooper I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help but you will figure it out and you will figure out what has been going on with you it's part of your destiny. Good luck and blessed be." Sandra said orbing out.

Sam turned to do the same but C.J. asked "Aren't you at least going to go see Hank and if not that then to go see how your daughter is doing ?" C.J. asked.

"Junior wouldn't want me there so I'm not even going to bother." Sam said sadly.

"Sam you're a father and a grandfather now you need to start acting like one. Wyatt, the girls and I all love you. It's not too late for you to mend fences with Aunt Paige, Henry, and Chris." C.J. said shimmering off leaving Sam alone to decide what he was going to do.

* * *

Liz sat at Henry's bedside she couldn't just do nothing he was one of her unofficial little brothers. Anytime she had been in trouble or sad he had been there for her. When Roman had cheated on her in 10th grade a then thirteen year old Henry had found him and beat the hell out of him not many of the Halliwells knew that only Chris and Wyatt and they were only mad because he had beat them to it.

So she had saw it as her duty to sit by him so Paige and Henry could go home and get some sleep. He would have done the same for her in a heartbeat and she knew it.

She could hear him now _"Liz I'm a big boy now mommy you don't have to sit with me just let me get some sleep and I'll be fine." _She wished he would say something like that now he had only been out a few hours and she already missed his witty banter.

"Hank your going to be ok I promise you have no other choice really someone has to keep Chris in line and between you and me Wy doesn't do a very good job." Liz said joking to make herself feel better.

"Hey now Shane you might want to make sure the guy you're talking about isn't standing in the doorway." Wyatt said surprising her she hadn't heard him walk in.

"It's true Chris keeps you in line not the other way around." Liz said giving him a small grin.

"We need to get to the manor C.J. found out something and won't tell us til everyone is there. So I brought grandpa to sit with Hen." Wyatt said as Victor Bennett walked into the room carrying a book in his hand both of them gave him a strange look.

When Victor noticed the looks he was getting he said "What it was his favorite book growing up it's about two Texas Rangers he always said it reminded him of Chris and himself." when he said this he held up the well worn copy of _Comanche Moon_ by Larry McMurtry.

"Nothing grandpa we'll let you know what it is that C.J. found out and one of us will take over for you here." Wyatt said giving him a smile and shaking his head.

"Hen, I need you to work hard on getting better because whether I always show you or not I do love you." Wyatt said getting chocked up talking to Henry before he left.

* * *

"So if you're my grandfather like you claim to be what is my middle name ?" Henry asked the man standing before him he still didn't trust him not in least.

"Victor." Nick said simply.

" That one was easy. When is my birthday?"

"August 7th five days after your mom's."

"My favorite color ?"

'Red."

"My little sister couldn't pronounce my name when she was little what did she call me ?"

"Hankie."

"Alright this is a good one. What power did my ex-girlfriend have ?"

"None she's mortal."

"What's my partner's name ?"

"Chris he's also your cousin."

"Last one. Why do they call me Bubba ?"

"No clue but then they never really explained why."

"Ok let's say I believe you that you're my grandfather. Then why are the elders testing me ?" Henry asked a little more trusting.

"I told you they're testing you to make sure you're pure enough to handle your destiny." Nick said simply.

"Fine what do I have to do ?" Henry asked frustrated

"You have to go into that cave, slay the dragon, and rescue the fair maiden." nick said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Henry gave him his famous you've got to be shittin' me look and took off running toward the cave with his sword drawn.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could find the time to join us Prudence. Everyone else managed to be here on time." C.J. said to his week older sister when she walked into the living room of the manor.

"Jake I was taking care of things just get on with what you have to tell us and then shut up." Prue snapped at her at this moment very annoying younger brother.

"Ladybug, Junior don't start nobody could stand having you two go a round right now." their father warned.

"Alright so who wants to know what I found out ?" C.J. asked rhetorically.

"Hold on a minute. Prue where is Chris ?" Wyatt asked

"I don't know he wasn't at the apartment that's where I was, and I don't think he's with Chuck because Chuck took his brother and sister to school and then he had to work." Prue explained.

"I know where he is. They found out who shot Bubba but they couldn't find him so he's probably with D.J. Morris looking for the guy." Henry said.

"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him but go on and tell us what you found out Jake." Piper said .

"Well I shimmered up to the top of Golden Gate Bridge and tried to call Grandpa Sam." C.J. said and paused waiting for the yelling to start.

"Why did you try to call Sam ?" Paige asked if she thought he could have helped she would have called him herself but he couldn't it was pointless and it would only piss Hank off when he found out.

"Because when nobody else could heal Henry I thought maybe Grandpa Sam could I was only trying to help." C.J. said very close to losing it.

"Ok back on task people he drug me out of bed on my day off for this I want to hear what he has to say." Prue said coming to his rescue.

"Well anyway when he showed up he wasn't alone there were two elders with him." again he paused because he knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"What did they want ?" Phoebe and Wyatt asked at almost the same time.

"To tell me they knew what was going on with Henry and that they were somehow testing him for something that has to do with his destiny but that has nothing to do with why he's in the coma. That some sort of demon who can get into people's dreams came in contact with him but that's only a theory." C.J. said recalling the conversation he had, had with the elders.

"Testing him how?" Paige shouted she was pissed whether either of them admitted it Henry was a momma's boy.

"They didn't say how just that they were." C.J. said

"Did they at least give you the name of the demon ?" Phoebe asked

"No they didn't they were very cryptic." C.J. said

"Damn Jake what did you find out ?" Piper asked sarcastically

"Piper calm down you're not mad at him you're mad at Chris and the elders." Leo said in a warning tone.

"Piper Chris is out doing what I wish I could do, he's doing his job we can't get mad at him for that and he's not alone he'll be ok." Henry assured her.

"Alright Phoebe I need you to go to the kids' apartment and see if you can get a premonition the doctors are stumped because Henry is running a fever and they're not sure why and they think he might have come into contact with a contaminant." Paige asked hopefully.

"Wy you go find Chris, I'll help mom and Aunt Paige search the apartment. Jake go get Roman to help me with research when I'm done with the aunts. Then Jake you and Wy have to go to class." Prue ordered her brother.

"Yes ma'am Prue." Jake said shimmering out.

"Aunt Paige we can drive or you can orb us back to the apartment your call." Prue said to her aunt.

"Wait just one minute Chris is running a fever too I'm coming with you." Piper said.

"And when you're done I'll help you with research Leo needs to get to Magic School." Henry said wanting to do something to help his son.

* * *

Chris, D.J., and Jason Jackson (Chris's old partner) sat in Chris's '69 Chevy Chevelle they had just hit the last house on the list of known associates for Denis Ware and they had no clue where to look next so they were dropping Jason off and then Chris and D.J. were headed back to Chris's place to get some rest before they tried again.

"Chris try not to stress out so much we'll find this guy and Hank will be fine I promise. All of us are hurting over him getting shot and I hate like hell that you had to be the one to hold him while he bled but we'll make this asshole pay." Jason said before getting out of the car.

"Thanks Jason you're one of the best partners I've ever had." Chris said meaning it.

"Don't mention it I'll swing by and see Hank later just so he knows I was there when he wakes up." Jason said turning and walking into his house.

* * *

Phoebe was in the process of walking through the kitchen and touching every surface trying to get a premonition they had just gotten started but so far they hadn't found anything that could be causing Hank's fever.

"Prue really how many tv's do you four need to have in this place ?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well since they have every video game system known to man they need to have several tv's to play them on. Chris and Hank drug this newest tv home about a two months ago they said it was on sale." Prue explained.

"How does one get on the video game wall of shame ?" Paige asked gesturing to one of the four chalkboards that lined the living room walls it was a good thing they lived in the pent house.

"By being really bad at certain video games can't tell you which ones though they change constantly." Prue said laughing.

"Honey you can have Chris's old room at the manor if you want." Piper offered

"No I'm good Aunt Piper they're not that bad to live with." Prue said not wanting to move back home or to the manor.

"Ok I'm done with the kitchen there is nothing in there that could have caused his fever." Phoebe said.

"Yes there is Wyatt cooked the night Hank got shot." Chris said coming through the door followed by D.J. and then he asked "What are you three doing here ?"

"Trying to see if something here is causing the fever that you and Hank have." Piper said pointedly to her youngest son.

"Do think it might be something in his room ?" Prue asked

"That's just where I was headed." Paige said and she took off down the hall to her son's room she came back a few seconds later holding a bottle that was filled with a brown liquid in her hand.

"Chris what the hell is this shit ? He has two more bottles like this in there." Paige asked her nephew.

"Aunt Pay that would be his spit bottle." Chris said simply shaking his head and chuckling Hank was so going to kill him for ratting him out.

"A spit bottle for what Chris ?" Phoebe asked perplexed as she went down the hall to check Henry's room.

"Hank chews and when he does he spits in those bottles but that can't be what's giving him a fever or it would have started a long time ago." Chris said.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell how long have the two of you been doing this ?" Piper asked coming back from Chris's room with a similar bottle in her hand.

"For a while but at least we don't smoke like Wy does." Chris said taking his brother down with him.

"Both their rooms are spotless I have no clue where they could have gotten into whatever is making them sick." Phoebe said coming back into the living room.

"I'm not sick I feel fine." Chris said although his arm hurt a little he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Chris you have a fever." Piper said feeling his head with her hand.

"Well me and D.J. were coming here to rest it's not our fault the Charmed Ones invaded my living space." Chris said sarcastically.

"D.J. make sure he sleeps and then make sure he gets something to eat." Piper ordered him.

"Yes Aunt Piper." D.J. said

"Chris go get in bed now we still have to check the bathrooms and then we'll leave after I clean this living room for you but you take it easy and I mean it you got shot too." Piper said dragging him towards his bedroom he was too tired to even put up a protest.

"I hope she realizes that Chris cleans all time he got her OCD." D.J. said when Piper was out of earshot.

"Yeah but Chris hasn't been home and Wy is a slob he was the only one here last night and he messed up the living room by himself." Prue said gesturing to the mess in the room.

Paige sat on the couch with a thoughtful look on her face for the life of her she couldn't figure out what her son could have come in contact with that was making him sick. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him. But she had to be strong for him she couldn't let herself fall apart yet.

"He'll be ok Paige. Bubba will wake up just as mean and handsome as he ever was. He has sisters and female cousins that he has to give hell for what they did last night and he wouldn't miss that for the world." Phoebe said sitting down beside her baby sister and wrapping her arm around her.

"Wow was that your empathy or am I just that obvious?" Paige asked leaning into Phoebe.

"Oh baby girl I don't have to use my empathy to know what you're thinking I can read all over your face." Phoebe said.

"Well then mom you haven't been standing close enough to Chris I had to switch my empathy off that boy is broadcasting some much anger and sadness." Prue said

" I can read his feelings too I can never sense what he is feeling though." Phoebe said

"Really I have to tune out his emotions all the time." Prue replied.

"Phoebe can't sense him because he took a empath blocking potion." Piper said joining her two sisters on the couch.

"Oh I remember that the little weasel did didn't he?" Phoebe said realization dawning on her.

"Hey now Buck had his reasons my nephew is a genius he did good." Paige said coming to his defense.

"Yeah after he had broke me and Leo up and lied about everything." Piper said laughing at the memory.

"What are you guys talking about ?" Prue asked a confused look on her face.

"About Chris going back to the past to fix the future." Piper said it's wasn't like Chris didn't know about his trip to the past she just hadn't given him all the details.

"So that's the reason I can't sense his emotions ever from the way you make it sound I'm glad I can't." Phoebe said joking.

"I have to turn my telepathy off sometimes too I live with three men. Sometimes they don't pay attention and they let their mental guards down. Let's just say Hank's mind is in the gutter a lot." Prue said wishing Hank were there to argue with her.

"Thank you Ladybug we all wanted to know what those three think about." Paige said sarcastically.

"In case you were wondering Jake and Chuck think about food a lot." Prue informed them

"Again none of us needed any special powers to know that." Piper said.

It was as if Jake heard his name mentioned because almost right away ripples formed in the air as he shimmered in.

"Prue are you finished here I have to go to class I don't have time to shimmer your ass all over creation. I'm not Chuck." Jake fumed at her.

"First of all what is that supposed to mean? Secondly I never asked you to shimmer me anywhere. You only offered because you feel guilty about letting the girls down when they needed your help." Prue shot back at him.

"No that's right we can't all be perfect like Saint Prue now can we." Jake hurled at her.

"Forgive me if I'm not so wrapped up in myself that I can't notice what the fuck is going on around me." Prue said getting really pissed.

Piper and Paige watched the exchange with looks of amusement on their faces Phoebe looked like she wanted to kill them both.

"Guys knock it off." Phoebe yelled Paige and Piper shared a look when they both ignored her.

"No Prue you're right you're not wrapped up in yourself your wrapped up in whatever guy it is your currently fucking that's why you're never around anymore." Jake shot back on the verge of losing his temper.

"You might want to try a little of that yourself. At least he makes me happy you've been neglecting Lilly as of late." Prue said enjoying the look that came to his face because he knew she was right.

They were both to wrapped up in their argument to see that Chris had come out of his bedroom with a pissed off look on his face. He made a hand gesture to his mom and aunts that said "Don't worry I got this.".

Chris stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle that made them stop in their tracks and caused the puppy to come running and jump on his leg.

"First off.." Chris started to say but he was cut off by those two starting back up.

"I tried to be nice. D.J. take your pick you can grab Venus or Lucifer." Chris said referring to Prue being half cupid and Jake being half demon.

"I'll take Coop." D.J. said.

"Wise choice." Chris said walking over and wrapping Prue in a bear hug from behind. He carried her over to the couch and sat her next to her mother.

In the mean time D.J. had Jake's left arm pinned behind his back and had him up against a wall.

"As I was saying. First off I worked all night trying to find who shot Bubba and I'm tired but I can't sleep with WWII being reenacted in my living room. Aunt Phoebe talk all you want you have their attention." Chris said picking up where he left off.

Jake was trying hard to calm down he didn't want to turn into his demon half in front of his mom and aunts.

Paige and Piper were fighting hard not to laugh but not quite succeeding .

"I'm glad you both find this so amusing how can you find this funny ?" Phoebe asked knowing she wanted to laugh too.

"Mel and Wy fight like that sometimes and Mel usually wins." Piper said smiling.

"Bubba and Carly fight much worse than that it gets physical sometimes. Carly drew blood once only because he refuses to hurt her." Paige said laughing at the memory.

"Now are you two children done or do I have to call your father ?" Phoebe asked

Both adults shook their heads no vigorously they had only been spanked a handful of times and it was always for fighting each other. This had been a particularly bad fight for them so they weren't sure how their dad would react and they didn't want to find out the hard way.

"Good now you both know better than to talk to each other like that. Prue, Jake is your younger brother it's your job to protect him. Jake, it won't kill you to shimmer your sister somewhere if she needs you to." Phoebe said staring them both down.

"Sorry mom." they said in unison.

"Jake go to school I'm not paying for you to flunk out." Phoebe said and he shimmered out still pissed.

"He started with me and all he gets is a Jake go to school ?" Prue asked incredulously \

"Ladybug I love you but put a fuckin' sock in it before I throw you out of the apartment." Chris said putting his hand over her mouth.

"Peanut get your hands off of me before I kick your ass." Prue said knocking his hand away.

Piper gave her son a look and he said "I can't let everyone pick on me. Wyatt said it's my fault Hank got hurt. So then I stay out all night trying to fix it trying to find the son of a bitch that did this to him and I come home and I can't even sleep because I have a family feud going on in my living room. Oh and not to mention we ran down I know seventy-five different people all over the city and we still have no clue where the bastard is." Chris ranted tears stinging his eyes what Wyatt said to him the night Henry got shot had really got to him more than he thought.

Seeing this Paige took his arm and pulled him down on the couch between her and Piper.

"Hey baby look at Aunt Pay I told you once already that Uncle Hen and I don't blame you." Paige said putting her finger under his chin raising his green eyes to meet her brown eyes.

"I'm the more experienced cop I should have known he was going to pull the trigger and took him out after the third warning I gave him. But Hank knew so he pushed me out of the way and ended up with both bullets in him. All I got was thirty-seven stitches and a couple cracked ribs where he tackled me he always was a good at football." Chris said a couple of tears spilling down his face.

_Sometimes he is nothing like the man that came to the past, now is one of those times the Chris that came to the past would never had admitted feeling weak or let us see him cry. I'm not going to let his brother treat him like this not this time around. _Piper thought to herself.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you need to orb to your apartment now and don't act like you can't hear me either because I know you can." Piper yelled out.

"Chill out woman I came as soon as I could." Wyatt said when he appeared in the living room thirty seconds later.

"I'll let that pass for now. Do you have something you want to say to your brother ?" Piper asked getting down to business.

Wyatt looked at Chris and saw that he'd been crying but he expected that he and Henry were really close. "Something to say to him about what mom ?" Wyatt asked

"About what you said to him the other night at the hospital." Piper said letting him think about what he might have said.

When he showed no signs of knowing what he had said Paige answered for him "How Bubba getting shot was his fault and he should have done better protecting him."

"No I still stand by that Chris is older he should have watched after him better." Wyatt said stubbornly.

"Wy let me tell you a little story Chris stayed by his side the whole first night he was in the hospital hell he stayed so long he fell asleep in the chair by his bed. The only night he didn't stay with him was last night and then he had Roman stay and give him reports. He was up all night looking for the guy that shot them and just in case you forgot Chris was shot too." Piper said laying into her oldest.

Wyatt had a look of regret cross his face and he walked over to where his brother was sitting and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Baby brother I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you. I know you love Hen and would never do anything to hurt him he's the little brother you never had. And really how are you doing Chris we've all been so focused on Hen we've forgot about you." Wyatt said feeling shitty for ever treating his brother that way.

"I'm fine Wy I just need to get two hours sleep so I can go out and start looking for my suspect again." Chris said wiping the tears from his face.

"Go lay down Chris I've got things under control now thank you." Phoebe said her and her other two sisters leading him into his room.

"Hold on ladies." Chris said as he bent down and whistled "Come on Memphis let's go to bed buddy." Chris said talking baby talk to the dog who ran into his open arms.

"I thought that dog's name was Clyde." Paige said

"No Uncle Hen didn't like it so we changed it." Chris said as he scooped the dog up and carried him like a baby.

"Why Memphis ?" Phoebe asked

"It was the name of the car thief on _Gone in 60 Seconds _it's one of our favorite movies about cars." Chris explained.

" Paige you gave him the little brother that I never did." Piper said smiling at how close those two boys were.

"I know let's go tuck him and our grandchild in so they can take a nap." Paige said hugging Chris around his waist.

* * *

Students filtered in the weight room at Bay Harbor High it was the third week of school and a Friday so they were still pretty rowdy. Students were still coming in the weight room two minutes after the bell rang. The coach didn't mind because he was running late himself.

"Alright listen up kids welcome to Advanced Weight Training. My name is Charles Bradford you guys can call me Coach Chuck, Coach Charlie, or Coach B but please don't call me either Coach or Mr. Bradford because if you do I'll turn around and start looking for my dad." Chuck said introducing himself getting the laughter he was hoping for.

"So some of you know me and had me last year or I know some of your siblings. Let's see a little bit about me I graduated from here six years ago. In addition to this job I work as a bartender at either P3 or Voodoo. And I'm working to get my degree so I can teach Kindergarten." Chuck said giving the kids time to get used to him.

"Now about the class we meet three times a week during 6th and 7th periods and we work out hardcore. Now I'm not going to explain all my rules you guys are almost adults you know what to do and what not to do and I have the rules printed on these sheets I'm handing out. Really I don't fret over stupid stuff. My main thing is don't play around and get hurt respect me and respect each other and everything will be ok. I also realize you're going to cuss I don't have a problem with it just don't let the principal hear you. Gentlemen I know some of you have a habit I don't care just don't drop it all over the floor and don't make a big deal out of it." Chuck explained handing out a piece of paper.

"Now does anyone have any questions ?" he asked after a minute .

"Yeah how come no one told me you taught this class ?" Penny asked rasing her hand.

It was the first time it hit Chuck that he had a Halliwell in his class.

"Because you're a freshman." Carly answered for him.

Chuck looked down at his roster and cringed he had all the Halliwell girls and his brother and sister in the same class this was going to be fun.

"Ok how many of you guys play sports ?" Chuck asked out of the twenty students he hand in his class seventeen hands went up.

"Do you want us to go around the room and say are name and tell you what sports we play Coach Charlie ?" Mel asked.

"Yes Ms. Halliwell that would be perfect you can start." Chuck said he loved having Mel in his classes she was such a big help to him.

"I'm Mel I do cross country, softball, basketball, and soccer." Mel started.

"My name is Val I'm cheerleader, and I play basketball and soccer." Val said going next.

"I'm Carly I'm a cheerleader, I play basketball and soccer." Carly continued.

"I'm Patty my sports are softball, basketball and soccer." Patty said she would rather die than be a cheerleader.

"I'm Penny I cheerlead and play soccer." Penny said she much rather drool over the male basketball players than play herself.

"Ricky I play football, I wrestle, and play baseball." Ricky said blushing it wasn't because he was in Chuck's class he'd been in it before he just hadn't expected Patty to be in here with him. Chuck swelled up with pride Ricky played all the sports he had and he always wore Chuck's number. Chuck was messing with his roster but looked up in time to see the look that Ricky gave Patty. He laughed to himself those Halliwell women could get to a guy.

"My name is Emily I'm a cheerleader, I play basketball, and I play soccer." Emily said.

By the time the other kids made through their names and sports Chuck had finished whatever he was working on with his roster.

"For today you guys can either work out or hang out but I want you to pick a partner so you have someone to work out with every day." Chuck said.

That was the opening Ricky was looking for after last night he wasn't taking anymore chances not telling her how he felt.

"Patty would you be my work out partner ?" Ricky asked hopefully as he walked up to her not able to keep himself from blushing.

"Sure Ricky I would love too." Patty said also blushing her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to beat out of her chest.

"That's great thanks." Ricky managed to get out his voice changing a couple of octaves.

"Rick are you going to be able to work out with a broken nose ?" Chuck asked walking up to their group making his rounds.

"Yeah it should be fine dad said it would be ok if I thought I could do it." Ricky said not wanting to seem weak in front of the girl he liked.

Chuck shook his head as he went to make his rounds with the other kids. He knew what it was like to like a Halliwell girl she was the reason he had been late for class.

* * *

Victor was sitting in the chair next to Henry's bed reading to him again it had been four hours since Wyatt dropped him off but he didn't mind he couldn't stand the thought of Hank being alone.

So Victor was a little surprised to hear footsteps behind him and even more surprised when he turned around and saw it was Sam.

"How is he Victor ?" Sam asked taking the chair next to his.

"I don't know Sam and that scares the hell out of me. The only good sign is he's breathing on his own." Victor said truthfully.

"Henry is a fighter I know that first hand he won't let something like this keep him down he's too much like his mother." Sam said wishing he had a relationship with Henry like the one Victor had.

"So what brings you here ?" Victor asked not that he minded the company the sterile brightness of that hospital room was about to blind him and the beeping of Henry's heart monitor was about to make him deaf.

Sam ran his hand through his beard thoughtfully before answering "Truthfully C.J. guilt tripped me into coming. Now that I'm here do you mind if I sit here with you awhile ?"

"I would love the company just as long as when he wakes up you don't tell I said it was ok for you to stay. I'll go get us some coffee so you two can have a minute alone." Victor said glad that he was able to get up and walk around and he didn't have to watch his grandson look helpless.

"Thanks Victor." Sam said as he walked out of the room to make his way to the cafeteria.

Sam looked down at Henry's face despite the fact that he had about four days worth of beard on his face he still looked like a little boy. Not only that but he truly looked helpless and he had never been helpless not even as a baby. Sam could still remember the first time he held his grandson in his arms he'd been a month old at the time.

_Sam orbed into the hall in front of the apartment where his daughter lived. He was nervous sure he had shown up at the wiccaning and Paige had looked glad to see him but he wasn't sure how she would feel about him just showing up. Henry answered the door when he knocked. _

"_Hey Sam come in." Henry said this was awkward for him. _

"_Sam what are you doing here?" Paige asked she was shocked that he actually showed up and even more socked to see him in her apartment. _

"_I came to see him." Sam said walking over to the bassinet that held Henry who was looking up at his mobile smiling. _

_Of course she had this to contend with now she had just found her self a dad who would always be around and be a good grandpa to her son. The powers that be couldn't let anything in her life be simple. She thought to herself as she picked her little Bubba up out of his crib. _

"_Here Sam do you want to hold him ?" She asked jiggling the baby to keep him from fussing. _

"_I guess so sure." Sam said swallowing hard he really was nervous _

"_Ok here you go just support his head and he does the rest." Paige said handing him over glad for the break. _

_Sam looked down at him and couldn't believe how perfect he was he looked exactly like Paige and Patty. From deep down Sam felt a rush of emotions he hadn't felt in a while and he knew it was love. Looking down at Henry he had to blink back tears as the little half angel smiled up at him. _

"_Hi there little guy I'm your grandpa." Sam said emotion filling his voice Henry just looked up at him laughed and grabbed onto his finger. _

That had been a perfect moment for Sam something that he had carried with him. _Too bad things can't still be like that. _He thought to himself. He has messed up so bad with Henry and he knew it he just didn't know how to fix it. The thought that it might all end here and now and he might never get the chance to fix things had Sam's eyes stinging as they filled up with tears.

Fighting with the IVs that were coming out of Henry's left arm Sam found his left hand and captured it in his right. "Henry please wake up and fight with me tell me what a jerk I am. Look you've got to wake up so we can fix me and you. I'm sorry about everything that happened a couple years ago and you have every right to still be pissed at me for that. Just wake up and tell me how to fix this or tell me to go away." Sam pleaded with him his tears landing on Henry's lifeless arm.

Sam could almost hear him say _"Good God Sam stop blubbering like a baby and get the hell away from me." _

But that was wishful thinking he just laid there locked in a battle for his life.

* * *

Henry sat with his back against a cave wall applying pressure to a deep gash in his right arm.

"Nick why the hell didn't you warn me I could actually get hurt in this sadistic little test ?" Henry asked angrily _. _

"Relax it should only last a little while." Nick said leaning against the same wall as Henry.

"Relax says the man that wasn't almost made barbeque by a fire breathing dragon. Which you forgot to mention by the way. So one more word from you I don't like and I'll use this sword to chop off your family jewels." Henry warned testily.

"Oh calm down Harry you did real good boy." Nick said knowing full well how much it would piss him off.

Henry got a homicidal gleam in his eyes and momentarily forgot his wounds as he put his head down and charged Nick knocking him to the ground where he easily had the upper hand. As he was about to capitalize on his position the cave walls began to melt away and the scene around him changed to a camp filled with tents and his clothing changed to a blue uniform that looked to be from the Civil War era.

"You're so lucky the last guy that called me Harry wound up missing some of his teeth." Henry said getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

"You know for a half whitelighter you're pretty violent you have one hell of a bad temper on you kid. I thought all whitelighters were supposed to be pacifists by nature." Nick said getting up testing to make sure nothing was broken.

"Blame the violence on the school bully that thought he could pick on me every day. And you can thank my Aunt Piper for the temper everyone says I got it from her." Henry said smugly flexing his muscles.

"That's why I hate cops you're all so cocky." Nick commented he had been a firefighter.

"As much as would love to debate the differences between cops and firemen I have an officer's call to go to from the looks of it I'm a Brigadier General." Henry said studying his uniform and walking off in a random direction.

"Why me ? No one else would take him would they? He is so difficult just like his mother. This boy is going to kill me again I hope all of you are happy. This is Penny's sick, sick sense of humor at work she getting me back for what I did to her. Hank Matthews Halliwell just might kill again." Nick yelled at the sky as he went to chase after his surly grandson.

What they both had failed to notice was the fact that Henry's arm was still bleeding. Something was seriously wrong and nobody knew it.

* * *

The kitchen table at Paige and Henry's house was stacked with books covering every type of demon that could some how mess with dreams or other unconscious states imaginable.

Roman was standing at the stove cooking while Prue and Big Henry continued to comb through those books.

Henry sat with only the back two legs of his chair touching the floor with his feet on the only exposed portion of table left. He was flexing his free hand like he had the power to blow things up like Piper right now he really wished he did it would really feel good.

"Ro what are making ? It smells really good." Henry asked looking up from the book he was reading his stomach growling he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything other than hospital food.

"Probably some kind of mystery substance it's a wonder that everyone who eats at Charmed contract food poisoning from his cooking." Prue answered.

"It's just plain steak Uncle Henry which Ladybug here is getting none of ." Ro said flipping Prue off.

"I don't care what you say Roman my Uncle Hen won't let me starve." Prue replied she was in a much better mood since she had visited Chuck at his lunch break. Jake had been partially right about her being really wrapped up in who she was screwing.

Speaking of the devil he shimmered in right at that moment and quickly found an excuse to get Roman out of the room.

"Hey Ro my dad wants you to run across the street to his house and grab all the potatoes he has so you can use them he won't ever eat them all he told me." Chuck lied trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Alright thanks Chuck just watch those steaks in the oven and I'll be back." Ro said rushing off across the street.

"Now you get over here." Chuck said beckoning her to him with his finger. When she got close enough to him he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Ok you've made your point that's enough please stop before I go blind. Besides you have to come up for air. Charlie boy your dad is going to kill you for giving his food away." Henry said coving his eyes in feigned disgust. It was ok for them to kiss in front of Henry because he knew about them Paige had to tell somebody and he knew how to keep his mouth shut. He thought it was great that both of them finally managed to find happiness but he hated lying to Coop he was one of his best friends but it was for his own good.

"I know but I bought us some time I haven't seen her since lunch and I had the class from hell after that." Chuck said leaning in and kissing her again.

"It was your advanced class what happened that was so bad Chip ?" Prue asked using her pet name for him.

"It's spelled H-A-L-L-I-W-E-L-L. I have both your sisters, Mel, Carly, Patty , and not to mention Ricky and Em. So it was pretty bad." Chuck said spelling the name out for emphasis.

"Oh baby I'm sorry you couldn't take Patty and Ricky's constant flirting it must have been hell." Prue said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ok you two cool it he's coming back." Henry said peering out the window where he had been keeping an eye out for them.

Prue and Chuck quickly separated and walked back over to the table.

"Hey what do you mean Patty and Ricky constantly flirt? They're just friends like Wy and Liz." Henry asked confused.

"Yeah Uncle Hen just like Wy and Liz they're blind to the fact they like each other." Chuck commented.

Prue had turned her attention back to the book she had been looking at. She had her head cocked too the side like she always did when she was studying something intently. "Hold that thought.' she said looking up and then looking back down at her book. "Oh, oh guys I think we have a big problem." Prue said looking back up at them.

"I'll call Paige." Henry said pulling his cell phone out.


	4. Chapter 4:Another Day At The Office

Chapter 4: Another Day At The Office

_Chris wandered around a poorly lit underground tunnel system the only light he had was provided by a police flashlight that he had inherited from his Uncle Henry when he first became a cop. "Oh shit Uncle Hen would kill me dead if he knew what I was coming down here to do." Chris said to himself. _

"_Chris remember one thing never agree to meet with your enemy alone it could be an ambush." Henry Mitchell had told him more times than he cared to try and count. He was about to break that rule because that's what he was getting ready to do meet with his enemy or least it was supposed to be his enemy. _

"_I'm pleasantly surprised I didn't think you'd show up here alone like we agreed on." a dark headed young man said stepping out of the shadows. _

"_Who says I actually came alone ?" Chris countered staring the man down. _

"_Chris I know you you're a man of your word you always do what you say you will." the man said giving Chris a knowing look. _

"_Fine let's cut to the chase Henry why did you call me here ?" Chris asked forcing himself to call his cousin by his given name instead of Hank they weren't on the same side anymore. _

" _You're sure it's safe to talk here ?" Henry asked wanting to be sure what he had to say shouldn't be heard by anyone else. _

"_It's the safest place I know. And just so you know I'm glad Aunt Pay and Uncle Hen didn't live to see you turn out like this." Chris said hoping to break down some of his cousin's confidence. _

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about I know it was six months ago but how have you been with all that ?" Henry asked genuine concern clouding his face. _

"_Your dad gets killed, you run off join Wyatt and don't speak to me for six months then you have the nerve to ask me how I've been. I can't even begin to explain to you how bad what you did to me felt. It was worse than losing mom and the aunts and uncles combined they didn't have a choice at least they died." Chris said shouting by the time he finished. _

"_I'm sure I felt worse for doing what I did to you." Henry said simply sadness lacing his words. _

"_What the hell are you talking about Henry ?" Chris asked wondering if the emotion was real or not. _

"_Chris I lost mom then I lost her and dad all at Wyatt's hands I had to do something about it. I'm sorry C. Perry to get Wyatt to trust me I had to make everyone including you think I'd betrayed you." Henry said not daring to look Chris in the eyes afraid of what he might find there. _

_Chris took a deep breath and began pacing back and forth as much as the small tunnel would allow. "Henry you should have come to me we could have fought this together. You broke your sisters' hearts and Mel's too. You have no idea what you put your boys through they used to ask every day when were you going to come home now they've taken to calling me daddy. I know that they still miss you though especially the little one." Chris ranted wanting to make him feel bad. _

" _I know they lost their mother and the shouldn't have to lose their father too. What you don't know is I orb into their room every night and watch them sleep and sometimes they even talk to me. I'm the one that told them to call you daddy. Like I said I had to make Wyatt trust me." Henry explained. _

"_Yeah but is it worth all this ?" Chris asked getting flustered. _

"_Almost but not quite I think I've found a way to fix Wyatt but the only catch is the spell is in the book and you have to get it out when the time is right and I will have to get you in." Henry informed him. _

"_Not that it isn't good to see you but you should go now before he catches on we can make this work. Watch after Julie for me please Wyatt is only using her to hurt me." Chris said. _

"_I will. I trust you with my boys Chris they love you and you love them. Give them a both a kiss for me." Henry said getting chocked up. Chris just shook his head yes because he didn't trust himself to speak over the lump in his throat. _

_The cousins embraced before both of them orbed off to their respective headquarters. Things were starting to look up for Chris and the resistance he just had to not get caught. _

Chris woke from his nap in a cold sweat this was the second time in a days time that he had, had a memory flash like this and he knew it was a memory it was too real not to be. A memory of what he didn't know but he needed more sleep before he could figure it out. His side of the bed was soaked so he traded places with the dog and once again attempted to get some sleep he would never be any good to anyone with out a couple of hours shuteye. He didn't know how close he was to finding out the truth about what had happened to Henry with the flashes he was having but he soon would.

* * *

"Prue you can't just say things like I think we have a problem and then go silent on us." Ro said testily.

They were still all gathered in the kitchen at Paige's house. Prue had taken to pacing around the kitchen reading the entry in the book she was looking at and was ignoring Roman. Henry had went back to his original posture of sitting on the back two legs of his chair with his feet on the table. Paige hadn't answered her cell phone so they were back to square one about what to do with what Prue had found out that was when she decided to tell them.

"Prue you seriously need to tell us to what you found out." Roman repeated getting annoyed still busying himself with his cooking.

Prue looked up from her book and gave him a look that would have struck him dead had she had that power and said " Look Ro I have to make sense of what I'm reading before I try to explain it and with you pestering me about it every five seconds I'm never going to be able to explain it to you. So the sooner you shut up the sooner you'll know."

Chuck who had been leaning up against the wall just shook his head and grinned his girlfriend sure had a way with words.

Prue laid the book down on the table and pointed to the passage that she had been looking at the heading read _Dream Sorcerer. _

"It says the Dream Sorcerer was a human who invented a machine that he used to get into the dreams of women while they slept and used their dreams to kill them. He himself was killed by a powerful witch in his dream state. No one knows for sure what happened to the machine he used to get into women's dreams but it can still be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands." Chuck read aloud leaning in looking over Prue's shoulder.

When Chuck finished reading he looked around the room Henry had a blank look on his face, Roman was still fussing over the food he was cooking but he could see the wheels in Prue's head turning.

Prue hit herself on the side of her head and snapped her fingers before she called out "Aunt Paige I need you !".

A moment later a flurry of orbs appeared and Paige showed up with Piper and Phoebe in tow.

"What is it Prue ?" Paige asked concerned she didn't know what she would do if something happened to another one of the kids.

"I think I might have found something." Prue said sitting back in her chair with a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

Jake stood looking at himself in the bathroom mirror trying to find any trace of the demon that he had been turning into lately. As he starred he didn't notice anything different about himself he was still the same blue eyed, blond haired guy he had always been. He was proud of his looks the only thing about his features he didn't like were his eyes because that was the only thing about him that looked like Cole. He didn't know what had been going on to cause his turning into a demon and the one person who had the answers he needed was the one person he refused to talk to.

"Jake babe are ok in there ?" Lilly asked him through the closed bathroom door. Jake was currently at the apartment that Lilly and Liz shared. What Prue said to him about not spending enough time with Lilly had really gotten to him so he had come over instead of going to work right away.

"I'm fine I just took a shower I have to get to work in a little while." Jake answered her opening the door that wasn't a complete lie he had taken a shower he always did after they had sex. He just didn't always stare at his reflection in the mirror.

"Well that was a really long shower for you we must have really worked up a sweat today." Lilly said giving him a smile and kissing him.

"Lilly you know that I really love you right baby ?" Jake asked with a far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah Jake I know and I love you to." Lilly said sitting on the edge of the sink so she could look him in the eyes she didn't like what she was seeing in his eyes lately. He was looking like a man who had lost his will to fight and she knew a lot of that had to do with what had happened with Hank and his sisters so she was trying not to make a huge deal out of nothing.

"Lila I know you love me but I need to know that you will love me no matter what or who I may become I just need that one thing from you right now." Jake pleaded with her not knowing himself where all that emotion was coming from. He had his arms around her so she didn't fall off of the sink.

"Of course I'll love you no matter what Coop we've been together too long for me to just not stand by you. Besides you're the only one who can call me Lila and get away with it." Lilly said calling him by his given name to get through to him just how much she really loved him.

"Thank you that's all I needed." Jake said kissing her and picking her up off the sink so he could carry her back to the bedroom work could wait his dad would understand he was a cupid after all. Jake really needed to spend time with his girlfriend right now she was the one keeping him sane with what was going on with Hank he had slept at her place ever since the night he got shot. But he really hadn't had time to spend time with her they both had to work and they both had school. So they took what they could get when they could get it.

"Jake Halliwell you put me down right this instant." Lilly yelled at him. It did her good to see him smile and act like his old self again something he hadn't done in a while. She had meant every word she had just said to him she really was in love with him. They had been together five years and she couldn't imagine not being with him he truly was her other half and she wanted to be with him forever and she knew he wanted that too. The only problem with that now was Jake himself she just didn't know how much longer she could take him not trusting her enough to tell her things. Things were good between them at that moment so she wasn't going to dwell on the problems she was going to enjoy what they had in the present. She beat on his back to get him to put her down but to no avail.

"I'll put you down when I get you where I want you to be." Jake said laughing as he walked into her bedroom and threw her on the bed before throwing himself on top of her. It felt good for him to be able to show her how much he loved her.

* * *

Inspector Matthew Hunter stood over Chris as he continued to sleep fitfully. But it was such a deep sleep that Chris didn't take note of the other police officer's presence. D.J. didn't even know he was there. The reason for that being Matt Hunter hadn't used the door to get into the apartment he had gotten in a different way, a way that was familiar to Chris. Matt waved his hand over Chris's face and then he orbed out of his bedroom but not in the way that he did no his orbs were a purple color he was some higher level being but that still didn't tell whether he was good or evil.

Chris's eyelids fluttered when Matt waved his hand in front of his face and he thrown into another one of those memory flashes that seemed to pick up where the other one left off.

Chris saw the other version of himself walk into a house that looked like his Aunt Paige's and when he saw Chuck standing in the kitchen he knew that it was indeed her house. Chuck as usual was eating a sandwich he had just made himself, No matter what time line it was Chuck liked to eat.

_When Chris walked into the kitchen Chuck was leaning on the counter eating a sandwich the only thing it was safe for him to make unsupervised. Chris walked up behind the half demon and cleared his throat, Chuck whirled around with a knife in hand prepared to do battle with whoever it was behind him. _

"_Chuck you were going to kill me with a butter knife ?" Chris asked his friend unable to keep a look of amusement off his face. _

"_Holy shit Chris you could give a guy a heart attack. Next time make some noise let someone know you're home." Chuck said putting his knife down on the counter. _

"_It's not my fault you're always eating and can't hear someone sneaking up behind you." Chris replied sitting down at one of the stools at the counter. _

"_Where were you all this time Chris ?" Chuck asked he had known Chris to disappear for days at a time but not without telling someone he was going especially not without telling Bianca. _

"_Call Prue down here and I'll tell you both the girls don't need to hear what I have to say not yet anyway." Chris said explaining as much as he was going to before Prue came into the room. _

"_What about Bianca shouldn't we wait for her ? After all she is one of our top commanders now." Chuck stated trying to get Chris to see reason. _

"_Damn it Chuck please just call your wife down here so we can talk things out." Chris said testily shrugging his shoulders to relieve the tension he was starting to feel. _

_Chuck gave him an ambivalent look that said he would rather do anything in the world than call his wife. "Prue honey I need you in the kitchen for a minute Chris is home." Chuck called after seeing the look that Chris gave him it reminded him a lot of the looks Piper used to give him. _

_Prue walked into the kitchen about a minute later with a pissed off look on her face and a baby that looked to be about three months old in her arms. _

"_Chuck this better be good I just got the baby to sleep and you woke him up yelling so now it's daddy's turn to try to put him to sleep." Prue said handing the baby to her husband. Chuck took him in his arms and started bouncing him up and down. _

"_Chris where the hell have you been for three days ?" Prue asked turning to him she had been worried sick the last time he'd disappeared like that is hadn't turned out good. _

"_Before I explain where are the boys Prue ?" Chris asked not wanting them to hear what he had to say about their dad. _

"_They're at grandpa's house Mel and Patty took them so I could put J.C. down for a nap and not have those two little hellions wake him up but that didn't work very well Chuck woke him up." Prue said giving him a more in depth answer than the question he asked entailed. She had named him Jacob Clyde in honor of her dad and uncle she had combined both their middle names. _

"_Good because what I have to say none of the girls need to know right now and the boys don't need to hear it," Chris paused a second before going on this was hard for him to say "I had a meeting with Hank and he said some things and I trust him about the things he said." Chris knew this was going to piss Prue off after six months she had gone from being to hurt to extremely angry at her youngest male cousin. _

"_Chris you went to meet him alone now I know you're nuts he could have killed you or let Lord Wyatt use you for target practice. He's not on our side anymore Peanut I know you want to trust him but we just can't Chris I have a baby to worry about now and you have two little boys and a beautiful little girl to worry about in addition to everyone in the resistance." Prue ranted at him._

_Chris got up from his stool and started pacing around the kitchen. On some level he knew she was right and that he should listen to his Uncle Henry's voice in side of his head telling him 'Never trust some one who will jump ship on you when the going gets tough.' but he wouldn't let that logic win out. This was Hank they were talking about he had seen in his eyes that every word he said was true. He and Hank shared a bond that he didn't have with his brother or sister so he knew when he was lying now hadn't been one of those times. _

"_Prue he said that he had to make everyone think that he betrayed us to find a way to get to Wyatt and now he thinks he's found a way to fix this mess. I trust him on this I know when he's lying and he wasn't not this time." Chris explained rubbing his hands over his face when he had finished. _

_Chuck began walking the floor with his son rocking him to keep him calmed down. "Prue is right we have J.C. to think about that's why I'm behind you one hundred and ten percent I don't want him to grow up in this world. I want him to be able to get to know his Uncle Wyatt because evil or not I still miss him everyday. So if you trust Hank then I trust him too." Chuck said kissing his son on the head. _

_Prue shook her head in resignation at the three men who meant the most to her in the world at the moment and said "Ok I'm in.". _

_Chris smiled and gave her a big hug. None of them liked being at odds with each other they were all they had left they had lost all their parents and aunts and uncles. Leo had never been around and Piper had died when he was fourteen. Phoebe and Coop had been killed two years later. Chris had been close with his grandpa but his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry had raised all of the Halliwell children. That was until Paige had been killed three years earlier and the duty had fallen squarely on Henry's shoulders and when he had been killed in the line of duty six months earlier it had fallen to Chris. Wyatt just wasn't around anymore. _

_Wyatt, Chris, and Hank had all gone off on a demon killing spree when Paige had been killed after about three months Chris and Henry had calmed down but Wyatt had kept right on and even started to get in bed with demons. He had claimed to be building a power base so no demon would ever mess with the family again . For the first year he was the same old Wyatt nothing had changed. But the year before things had really gone down hill Wyatt had become darker and more irritable until he had turned into the source of all evil. _

_Hank had blamed Wyatt for his girlfriend, mom and dad dying because Wyatt had been messing around in the underworld long before Paige had been killed and she had gone looking for him. He blamed Wyatt for the chaos that ruled the city and had contributed to his father's death. _

_Wyatt had taken a lot from Chris as well at the age of twenty Chris had a baby girl with his long time flame Julie Belland they had named her Paige in honor of his favorite aunt. Wyatt had some how managed to convince her to turn her back on Chris and their daughter and join him._

"_Daddy we missed you." Chris was broke from his thoughts by three dark haired children yelling for him. Chris often thought they could be siblings because they looked so much alike._

"_I missed you guys bunches too." Chris said as he scooped Mitchell, Victor, and Paige Halliwell into his arms at the same time. It was when he sat them down that he noticed his sister and cousin standing there looking at him like he came back from the dead. _

_Wow these flashes are getting more vivid by the minute . _Chris thought to himself as he again woke in a cold sweat.

"Oh well I got my two hours I might as well get D.J. up and start looking for my perp again Memphis." Chris said talking to the dog who happened to be laying on his legs.

* * *

Henry's hospital room was quiet as a church the only sound was the beeping of his heart monitor but the things going on inside his head that was another matter completely.

Henry sat on top of a hill scouting out the people in the valley below he was on horse back and he wished he was alone but Nick was right beside him annoying the hell out of him like only family could do.

"Hank Matthews Halliwell you need to stop ignoring me I'm here to help guide you but you're making this very difficult for me." Nick bitched at him from a top a horse of his own.

"Nick would you please shut up before you alert the Rebels that we're up here we are supposed to be scouting what they are doing." Henry said putting down the looking glasses his was using to track the movements of the soldiers down below.

"Hank look before you yell at me again I think I need to tell you that your arm is bleeding." Nick said just now noticing his wound from earlier had not healed like it should have.

Henry looked at his arm and sure enough it still showed proof of his earlier bout with the dragon. "Nick would you care to explain ? You said that I would heal when I was done with each task." Hank asked shocked

Nick got a serious look on face he was scared to tell him the truth he had enough trust issues as it was. "Henry I really don't know."

Henry just gave him one of his death glares and went back to scouting the Rebel Army he could think about ways to kill the elders after he passed their stupid tests.

* * *

Victor and Sam were still sitting at Henry's bedside when Patty and Mel showed up to check on him. Both girls went around and kissed both men.

"Hey why don't you guys head out of here and we'll sit with him awhile." Mel suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Mel. Come on Vic let's get out of here and get something to eat." Sam said pulling Victor out of his chair.

"Bye girls I'm being dragged to my doom by a crazy whitelighter . But before I go I'm leaving this book his page is marked in case anyone else wants to read to him. Come on Sammy let's go." Victor said putting his arm around Sam as both men walked out. Each one stopping to say something to Henry in his ear.

Mel and Patty shared a look that said they both thought the two men had lost their minds.

" Wow those two have really gone crazy this time ." Patty commented when they had left. She walked over to her big brother and took his left hand in her left hand.

"I know they have not only that I don't think we should trust them together." Mel running her hand through Henry's hair he would have a fit if he knew it had gotten so long.

Patty didn't show that she heard anything that Mel had said to her she just looked at her brother and wished that he would open his eyes. "You know Mel when I was little Hank always used to let me beat him when we would arm wrestle of if we were racing. When I was having trouble with my math he even would even play Monopoly with me even though he hates that game. Hank has been there for me every time I've needed him and now that he needs me I can't do anything to help him." Patty said tears shining in her eyes.

"Sweetie I know I miss him and want to help him too I just don't know how we can. I never thought I would say this but maybe we need Carly and Val to help us Penny is on house arrest with Uncle Coop." Mel said putting her arms around the younger girl.

"Mel his arm is bleeding I don't think it was before. We need to do something and do it fast I don't know what's going on here." Patty said studying her brother's right arm.

"Try to heal it Patty it may work." Mel suggested.

"You know I'm not that good at healing Mel no matter how hard mom and Uncle Leo try with me I never have mastered it." Patty said her voice shaky.

"There is nothing to it all you have to do is use your love for him to heal him. Healing is triggered by love just feel it and go with it." Mel coached her cousin she had read that entry in the book enough times to know it by heart she wished more than anything she had whitelighter powers.

Patty took a deep breath out her hands over Henry's wound and brought every good memory she had with him to mind. After a moment she felt a warmth in her hands and saw a golden glow coming from them and then she saw the cut on her brother's arm begin to fade away.

"See Patty I knew you could do it. Now I think you need to go get your mom and tell her what us going on here. I'll call Val and Carly and tell them we have an issue but I'll sit here with Hank. Go on and go Pat I'll watch him I promise." Mel said when Patty had finished healing him.

"Alright I'm going woman I just have to find a closet to orb out." Patty said as she walked out leaving Mel and Henry alone.

As soon as Patty was gone Melinda's body was racked with sobs and she let the tears flow freely down her face she was being strong for Patty so she couldn't let her see her having a breakdown. She wished Hank would wake up and tell her everything was going to be ok. She also wished her boyfriend was there to wrap his arms around her but she knew that couldn't happen not until she graduated at least he was five years older than her. They hadn't been able to steal the time to see each other since Henry had been in the hospital. They couldn't get caught he worked for her mother and she would fire him for sure. Hank was the only one who knew who it was she was dating and he still hadn't said a word to anyone. She might say she had something to do later on and try to steal the time to see him and it might work it was a Friday and he didn't have to work late.

"Hank, Bubba I wish you would wake up I have so much to tell you. Like how you're going to kill Penny she was dating a car thief that you and Chris arrested. Or how Ricky asked Patty to be his workout partner today in class. And then there's me and my man troubles that I need your help with. So come on and wake up I know you wouldn't miss tearing into Penny for anything in this world." Mel begged him her voice thick with emotion.

_That's it I'm calling Val. _she thought to herself as she took out her cell and phone and hit the speed dial number two Patty was number one.

Her phone call was interrupted by someone wrapping their arms around her she looked up to see her ex-boyfriend D.J. Morris was holding her then she turned to see that Chris 's ex-partner Jason was with him. This wasn't the man she wanted to have his arms around her but she just put her head in his chest and cried.

"He'll be alright Mel I just need to figure out what to do to make that happen." D.J. assured her as he took hold of Henry's hand. The only one missing was Chris and he was waiting out in the car he couldn't stand to go see Henry right now he felt like he had failed him.

* * *

Matt Hunter stood in a room that was pure white with nothing else in sight when seemingly out of nowhere a robed figure walked up to him.

"Is it done ?" the figure asked him.

"Yes it's done." was Matt's simple reply.

* * *

Prue had just finished reading the passage out loud for everyone to hear again. Everyone was still gathered around Paige's kitchen and Ro was still working on his food trying to keep himself busy.

"I don't think that makes much sense Prue killed the guy who invented that machine." Piper said causing Prue's ears to perk up at the mention of her name.

"Not you Ladybug your Aunt Prue." Phoebe cleared up for her daughter when she saw the look on her face.

"Couldn't it be possible that another demon or something could have used the machine to get to Hank?" Chuck asked posing a valid point.

"Following that thought train how about we make a list of all his ex-girlfriends and see if it's one of them. Or better yet your younger sister Chuck she is in love with him." Roman said sarcastically to show what he thought of Chuck's idea.

"First of all Chuck's younger sister is your sister too. Second off all his girlfriends aren't around here anymore. Maybe we should call Chris and see who he has come in contact with in the last couple of days." Prue said coming to her boyfriend's defense thinking he was onto something.

"Oh yeah Prue that's so much better let's make a list of all the people who he has had contact with. Genius idea he can't possibly come into contact with a lot of people in his line of work." Ro ranted at Prue they had a life long feud that was getting better but it still wasn't going so great.

A shower of orbs interrupted any reply Prue might have had everyone was spared an argument by Patty appearing with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Patty ?" Piper asked afraid that something had happened to one of the girls.

"Nothing now. Did Hank have a cut on his arm the night he was put in the hospital mom ?" Patty asked.

"No he didn't why ?" Paige asked getting up from her chair.

"He had a big gash on his arm when me and Mel went to see him but I healed it so the only problem now is figuring out how he got it in the first place." Patty said proud of herself.

"I think it's about time we got the elders down here and found out just what kind of tests they're giving him. Prue you and Chuck can go check out the building where that dream machine used to be and I'll get Chris to narrow down who Henry has come close to in the past few days." Piper said taking a breath at the end.

"What about me ?" Roman asked not liking being left out.

"You have to go to work and run the restaurants for me Lilly will help you out and I'll get Wy and Liz to run the clubs." Piper explained.

"Chuck call Jake we need his help and he won't answer me I know it." Prue ordered her boyfriend.

"Coop I need you to come to Aunt Paige's house and bring Lilly with you will ya." Chuck shouted at the ceiling.

Two minutes later Chuck shimmered in with Lilly it was apparent what they had spent the afternoon doing by their appearance.

"What's up Chuck ?" C.J. asked letting go of Lilly.

"We need your help we have demon trouble again me you and Prue have to go investigate some sort of dream machine this should be really fun." Chuck informed him.

"Prue absolutely has to come ?" C.J. asked he was still mad at his sister they both could hold a grudge when they were sixteen they had once gone a whole week without speaking to each other before their dad had stepped in set them right.

Prue was about to answer Jake with some smart ass reply when her cell phone rang and she looked down to see who it was before answering.

"What do you want Derek I'm busy right now ?" Prue asked by way of answering the phone. Chuck stifled a laugh Prue was the only one not afraid of his father.

"Look Ricky I can't deal with anything that one of my sisters is doing right now if it's that bad call my mom. Because at this minute sweetie I'm dealing with both of our half demon brothers but I will gladly trade you." Prue said softening by the time she finished her sentence and hung up the phone. Chuck had the wind taken out of his sails he thought for sure she was going to lay into his dad but it was just his little brother.

"Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell what did those two girls do this time ?" Phoebe asked because she knew Prue had a tendency to cover for them.

"Mom honestly they didn't do anything this time Ricky was just looking for them because he wanted to know where Patty was." Prue said looking at her cousin in time to see her blush.

"Shut up Prue he did not say that." Patty said getting defensive.

"Enough you guys you can fight over that later we have things to do right now." Chuck said in a tone he knew would piss Prue off and that is exactly what it did she gave him a famous Halliwell death glare.

" Yeah Prudence let's get this show on the road after all you two did call in the expert for this." Jake said smugly and he sounded just like Cole when he said it.

"Jake don't sound so smug it makes you sound like Cole." Prue informed him with a smirk on her face.

Chuck knew if he didn't say something to stop them they would start WWIII right there in Paige's kitchen. "Aunt Piper what was the address of the building where the machine used to be ?"

" It was in one of the labs down town it closed a long time ago you'll just have to hunt it down that way." Piper said knowing what Chuck was trying to do.

"Alright I'll shimmer Prue and Coop you can follow us." Chuck said coming up with a plan and besides that he didn't trust Prue and Jake to shimmer anywhere together.

"Prue, Jake you two be safe and take care of each. Charles you be careful with my babies they're the only two good ones." Phoebe said putting an arm around each child and hugging them to her.

"I'll guard them with my life Aunt Phoebe." Chuck said and she knew it was true he always looked after Jake for her.

Jake broke free of his mother's grasp and went and pulled Lilly to him and gave her a passionate kiss "I'll see you later tonight babe I love you." Jake said pulling away from her he hated saying good bye to her.

" I love you too Jake be safe baby." Lilly said giving him one last kiss she never knew when he went off how long he would be gone so she made that kiss count.

Chuck gave Prue one of his that could be us looks and this time she mouthed "I know soon." she did it in a way no one but Chuck could see.

"Prue you know I have to hold you ." Chuck said putting his arms around her and she feigned disgust at having him touch her. They all three gave a wave before shimmering out.

"How come I think those two are up to something ?" Phoebe asked referring to Prue and Chuck after they had Shimmered out.

Paige and Henry both just gave her a grin shook their heads and laughed if Phoebe only knew the half of it she would kill all four of them. Prue and Chuck for carrying on behind her back and Paige and Henry for knowing about them and keeping it from her.

* * *

Chris, Jason and D.J. were all back in Chris's car this time they were getting ready to enter the place of employment on record for Denis Ware.

"We're going to try this last place and then we are going to go back to the drawing board and try something new boys." Chris said getting out of the car concealing his badge and gun in case his perp was there. He stumbled a bit but he corrected himself before anyone noticed. Since getting out of bed he was beginning to fell weaker by the minute but he blamed it on worry and lack of sleep. If this lead didn't pan out he would go to the manor and get some sleep he always slept better there when he was worried about things.

D.J. had noticed that something was wrong with Chris since he had gotten up from his nap in the apartment. D.J. thought he was acting like he was sick but out of the two Halliwell brothers Chris never got sick it was always Wyatt more so than Chris. Then another thought occurred to D.J. Chris was acting like Hank had when he got shot with a darklighter arrow but that was impossible Chris hadn't been anywhere near a darklighter he had either been with him or at Hank's side.

"Chris are you ok man ?" D.J. asked concerned for his friend's welfare.

"Yeah Chris you don't look so good partner I think Hank looked better than you do." Jason said joking around with him.

"I'm fine." Chris said it come out more as a slur as he staggered into the building.

Chris walked up to the reception area and asked the woman behind the counter "Is Denis Ware working today ?" when he asked he sounded like he was drunk the last thing Chris heard before he was thrust into complete blackness was Jason asking him if he needed to sit down.

"Hurry up Darryl lets get him back into the car we have to get him to the hospital." Jason said pulling him up off the ground.

"Someone should call his Uncle Henry and tell him what happened he would want to know." D.J. said knowing he would rather talk to Henry or Paige than have to talk to Piper about what happened to her Peanut.

Unbeknownst to them Denis Ware had heard and seen everything and he knew he was in deep shit and he better call and check in with his parole officer that man was a miracle worker he could get him out of anything.

* * *

All the cops at the station had been keeping Big Henry in the dark he had no clue what was going on with Hank's shooting only that they had figured out who did it but they couldn't find him so when he got a call in from one of his parolees asking to meet him at his office he didn't think anything of it and he had Paige orb him to the alley behind the station.

"Captain Mitchell your parolee is in your office." one of his officers informed him.

Henry just nodded his head in acceptance of what was being said.

Sgt. Rafe Call stood outside Henry's office waiting for him.

"Rafe as much as I love you narcs hell my son is one I don't have time to deal with you right now." Henry said greeting him.

"Capt. I think I better go in there with you ." he said opening the door for Henry. Henry being in no mood to argue just gestured for him to follow him into the room.

"Hey Denny what can I do for you today ?" Henry asked greeting his parolee.

"Henry I think I'm in bad trouble." Denis Ware said to his parole officer.

"What did you do Denny ?" Henry asked taking his I'm your friend I want to help you tone with him. Henry saw the goodness in all of his parolees whether it was there or not he knew what they could accomplish if they really set their minds to it. Hank was the same way to a degree it was the only thing he had taken after his father only he trusted no one until they proved their selves to him.

"I think I shot two cops the other day." Denny said lamely.

"I tell you what he did Capt he shot my two men and I think you know which two I'm talking about." Rafe raged knowing he would have to calm down the whole reason he came was to keep Henry from killing the dirt bag who had shot his only son.

"Denny do you know the names of the cops you think you shot ?" Henry asked as he felt the anger build inside of him as he prayed that Rafe wasn't right.

"Yeah I know for sure that the one I shot in the chest was named Hank and the little guy with him was named Chris." Denis explained.

There was nothing Rafe could do to stop Henry from jumping from behind his desk and grabbing Denis by the throat. Truthfully he would have liked to done it himself those two boys were like family to him but he figured he would let Henry have his moment before trying to pull him off he deserved that much. The poor guy was going through hell not knowing if his son was ever going to wake up. Hell if Rafe had been in his shoes he would done shot the bastard.

"Denny you stupid bastard you shot my son and now he's in a coma." Henry said continuing to cut off the man's air supply.

"Henry you've got to believe me I didn't know he was your son besides that I was aiming for the other one he just jumped in the way so you see it wasn't really my fault. They had me backed into a corner like a rat I couldn't take it the little one left me no choice I couldn't go back to the clink and that's what would have happened." Denis managed to choke out even though Henry's grip on his throat was getting tighter by the minute.

Henry felt his rage build at the fact that Denis was referring to Chris as the 'Little One' it wasn't bad enough that he had almost killed his son but he had to sell his nephew short too. It was enough to make him forget he was a cop and kill him right then and there.

Rafe saw Denny start to turn blue and he knew that he needed to get Henry off of him. "Hey Capt you need to let him go you don't really want to kill him. Hank needs you to be here for him when he wakes up and as much as you'd like to if you kill him you can't be here for Hank." Rafe tried to reason with Henry. But Henry showed no sign of letting go any time soon and Rafe really didn't want to have to hurt him to get him to let Denny go. Rafe racked his brain trying to think of something, anything that would calm Henry down and make him come to his senses. If only he could think of the nickname Chris used for Hank that might be the key.

"Capt. Mitchell if you don't let him go now I swear you're going to regret this Bubba wouldn't want you to do this he knew what he was doing when he jumped in front of Chris." Rafe said the lightbulb inside his head coming on he had heard Chris call Hank that on a daily basis for the last two years.

Henry loosened his grip letting Denny slide out of his grasp and hit the floor before rubbing both hands over his face he wanted very badly to cry but he couldn't not now he had to be strong he couldn't let one of his parolees see him break it was one thing for him to loose his temper it was another all together for him to get all emotional.

Denny laid on the floor gasping for air he could care less what was going on around him at the moment the only thing he cared about was trying to get oxygen to his brain.

At that moment the phone on Henry's desk began ringing out of control Henry was in no mood to talk to anyone right now sadly the only way to make the ringing go away was to answer it. When Rafe saw that he was not going to answer his phone he did it for him never once taking his eyes off the man laying in the floor.

"Capt. Mitchell's office Sgt. Call speaking." Rafe said into the phone whether people thought he did or not he knew proper phone edicate he just chose not to use it most of the time.

"Sarge is Captain Mitchell there ?" Jason asked from the other side of the phone he and Darryl had decided out of the two of them Jason was better equipped to deal with Henry at the moment while he worked on getting Chris admitted to the hospital.

"Yeah he's here but whatever you have to tell him you can tell me he's not really in the mood to talk." Rafe said in voice Jason knew better than to try to argue with.

"Well I'm with Chris." Jason started but he was interrupted by Rafe.

"Good tell him that we just nailed Ware." Rafe said knowing the news would lift the kid's spirt a little though nothing would do him as much good as his partner coming out of his coma.

"You see Sarge that's kinda why I needed to talk to Captain Mitchell. Well we went to check out the place where Ware works and Chris just sort of collapsed so me and Morris had to bring him to the hospital and Morris said I better call his Uncle Henry." Jason replied hoping that he wasn't in for a display of Rafe Call's famous temper.

"Alright Jackson I'll tell him but I warn you he's already in a bad mood and keep me posted." Rafe said hanging up the phone forgetting his phone edicate since it was just one of his men he was talking to.

Rafe took a deep breath really didn't want to have to tell Henry this now he didn't need something else to make his day worse but he knew he had to. " Capt that was Jason Jackson they had to take Chris to the hospital he collapsed." Rafe informed him.

"Rafe I've got to go just take care of this clown for me." Henry said rushing out his office door.

"Sure thing Capt." Rafe yelled after him.

Henry ran back into the alley way and called Coop he knew Paige was busy with trying to talk to the elders "Coop man this is Henry I need you to get your ass over here now." Henry said in a harsh whisper.

Seconds later Coop appeared in a bright pink light. "Henry what happened to Chris ?" Coop asked a look of concern on his face and he could tell from the look on Henry's face that the problem was Chris he was like a second son to Henry. He only got the look that was presently on his face when something was up with Chris.

"Coop you don't want to know just heart us to the hospital I don't want to face Piper in person." Henry said taking the hand of his best friend so he could allow himself to be teleported.

"You're right Piper is not going to be happy at all." Coop said as he prepared to heart them. All the guys were scared of Piper that's how they had survived so long. Coop recalled one time he had done something to piss Piper off so she had blown him up thankfully like a whitelighter it didn't kill him it only stung a little.

* * *

Two rats scurried across the floor as Prue and Chuck shimmered into a lab that looked like it had been abandoned for a least three decades. When Prue saw the rats she let a high pitched scream and clung tighter to Chuck. That was the one thing she, Hank, and Jake all had in common for some reason they were all terrified of mice and rats but for the life of them not one of them knew why.

One of the rats ran across the toe of Jake's shoe as he shimmered in causing him to levitate two feet in the air.

This caused Chuck to laugh and shake his head "You both can fight demons but rats scare you ?" he asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Chuck !" both siblings yelled at him at the same time they both shared a look but remembered that they were pissed at one another so they looked away quickly.

"Ok I got it let's get to work." Chuck said as he began to wonder the room they were taking in the long broken refrigerator units and the many test tubes that were still in them.

"Hey guys check this out this is so totally from the stone age." Jake said going over to a computer sitting on a counter "Really I don't know how anyone got anything done on one of these." he continued gesturing Chuck over to him.

Prue was taking in the certificates on the wall trying to see what she could find out from them she wished either Val or her mom were there to get a psychic flash off of something. She turned around when she heard both men with her giggling like little boys. They both had safety goggles on that they had found and were attempting to poke the others eye out with enormous needles Prue's other fear.

"You two knock it off right now I know the demon half in you makes you retarded but what you're doing is smart or sanitary." Prue scolded them in a loud whisper not wanting to alert any demons that may be around to their presence.

"Sorry mom." they both said hanging their heads and stopping what they were doing.

Prue just shook her head if she didn't love them she would kill them both "Enough playing around guys let's go down the hall and see if we can find anything." she ordered hoping to keep their attention for more than five seconds so they would behave.

"Come on Prue live a little we're just trying to have some fun here sis this has been a pretty stressful couple of days." Jake reasoned.

"I know it has Jake and I would like to have my cousin back no one would have more fun in here than Hank so let's concentrate on finding a way for him to wake up before we start trying to goof off. I know that's hard for you Jake your like mom was at that age and your demon half makes you somewhat irresponsible but grow up for two minutes. " Prue said as she stormed off down the hall she was going to help Hank with or without help from her brother and her boyfriend. She felt bad she had no clue why she had just went off on Jake like that he was her little brother and she loved him no matter what he did she would kick anybody's ass who said what she just said.

Chuck and Jake just shrugged and followed suit. Jake just figured it was his sister's time of month he was used to her being a bitch to him then he knew she never meant it but there was something different about the way she said it this time but he didn't know what it was.

As both men turned in the direction that Prue had gone in they didn't see a rat demon pop up behind them and hit them both in the back with some sort of dust. But they were too busy trying to track down the oldest female Halliwell cousin to notice.

* * *

"My liege both of the half demons and the witch have been hit and your plan with the half whitelighter is coming along nicely." Armes reported to Gorgon.

"That's superb Armes all we have to do is turn the witch against the two demons and they will see things our way. And all we have to do is wait out the elders they made the whitelighter a sitting duck for us." Gorgon said sitting up a Throne that was set up in a cavern of the underworld that was fairly nice looking like it was reserved for the upper echelons of the demonic world.

Armes was growing board of the cat and mouse game Gorgon was playing he didn't see why he just didn't try to kill the witches and be done with it a demon had broke the Charmed circle once it could surely be done again.

* * *

Val, Carly, Penny, and Emily were gathered in the attic of the manor in response to a frantic phone call Val had got from Mel saying they needed to do something about Henry.

"There has to be a spell in here somewhere to help Henry if magic did this to him then magic should be able to fix this." Val fumed as she began to pace in the same way that her mother would she and Jake were the most like Phoebe out of her four kids personality wise which is why they fought all the time.

"Em be sure you're keeping a look out at the door if mom or Aunt Piper catch us up here doing this we're toast now. We're all dead when Junior wakes up as it is but at least we can prolong that it'll be a while before he is well enough to kill us." Carly said throwing herself back on Aunt Pearl's couch this was a recipe for disaster she knew and that was why she was with it one hundred percent she liked to live life on the edge.

"Relax I'm watching no car is the drive way and no one is downstairs we're safe for now." Em said leaning against the wall near the window.

"I can't believe the two goody two shoes came up with this plan I'm impressed I didn't know they had it in them." Penny said unable to keep a smirk off her face like Carly she liked to flirt with danger except Penny did more than flirt with it danger should have been her middle name.

"Please it was for Junior of course the two of them are going to bend the rules if they have to they hero worship him and I just don't see why." Carly fumed sure she loved her brother and didn't want anything bad to happen to him but he always ruined all her fun. So as long as he would be ok in the end what did hurt for her to have a few Junior free days ?

"Oh come on Carly that's not fair they would do it for one of us in a heart beat." Penny said defending her cousins her and Carly may have been best friends but this was one time she had to disagree with her.

Val had stopped pacing and had turned back to the book the entry she saw there made the lightbulb inside of her head go off.

"You guys I've got it , it's called the awakening spell." Val said smiling in victory.


	5. Chapter 5:Messin With The Kids

Chapter 5: Messin With The Kids

"No Val absolutely not this will never work that is not a good idea we have to find another way." Mel ranted as she paced through the attic Patty had come and got Mel as soon as Carly had called her with Val's stupid plan they had gotten Lilly to sit with Henry for the time being.

"Oh come on you're the one who wanted to help him Mel this could work." Val said pleading her case.

"No it won't work Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe tried to use the spell on Aunt Piper and it backfired we can't risk that because Hank would wake up but he would kill us for using that spell." Patty said backing Mel up like always.

Penny, Carly, and Emily chose to remain silent and watch the show that was going on it was like watching Piper, Phoebe and Paige fight the other three girls were so much like their mothers personality wise.

They were all too busy watching what was going on with the three girls to notice that a portal opened up on the attic and four people close to their age stepped out of it.

"Oh no why, why, why is it that we always have to time travel this is getting ridiculous." a dark headed young man said stepping out of the portal.

His comment caused Mel, Patty, and Val to disengage from their argument.

Mel raised her hands and tried to blast him but it didn't work. "Guys he's not blowing up that should have worked I know my powers work." she ranted running and grabbing a atheme off a table next to the book of shadows.

"Because we're good witches too that's why we didn't blow up Aunt Mel." a dark blond headed young woman said going to stand beside the dark headed young man.

" Oh that's wonderful I can't take you two anywhere one of you complains too much and the other one can't keep her mouth shut good job does the phrase future consequences mean anything to you." a dark headed young woman ranted much the same way that Chris would.

"Wow I think you can chill the fuck out Halliwell we had to tell them anyway there was no way to do this without help." a second dark headed young man said.

"I think you four need to explain just what the fuck is going on here before you start fighting each other." Patty yelled at the four young people who ignored her.

"Whoa I need to chill out no one even wanted you to come." the dark headed young woman yelled at the second young man.

"Val what kind of spell did you cast before I got here ?" Mel asked knowing Val had something to do with this.

"Nothing this time Mel I swear." Val said for once in her life she was innocent.

Before anyone could say anything else they were all cut off by a shrill whistle and they all turned to see Piper, Phoebe, and Paige standing there with pissed off looks on their faces.

"Grandma" all four strangers yelled and went running toward the three women. The dark headed young woman ran toward Piper. The first dark headed young man wrapped Paige in a bear hug so tight that he lifted her off the ground. The blond woman ran to Phoebe as did the second dark headed young man. All three women accepted a hug from their grandchildren Paige really had no other choice.

"Alright I think maybe you all should explain who you are so we can get to the bottom of this. Girls I swear if this was your doings your fathers can't save you this time." Piper said wanting to get some answers.

"I'm Paige Victoria Halliwell." the dark headed young woman next to Piper said.

"Victor Bennett Mitchell Halliwell." the young man with his arm still around Paige said pointing to himself using his full name.

"Caleb Brian Halliwell." the man with Phoebe said not to be out done by his cousin.

"Samantha Cooper Halliwell." Phoebe's granddaughter said rolling her eyes she hated her middle name.

Paige gave Victor an affectionate punch in the arm and said "What I'd really like to know is who they all belong to."

Melinda got up from where she was sitting on the couch and walked over to Paige who she assumed was her niece put an arm around her and said "Oh Aunt Paige allow me I've got this. Chris and Henry. Carly I'm not so sure about the other two what do you think ?" she pointed to Paige and Victor as she said each name

Carly pretended to think before she said " Too easy blondie there is Jake's meaning this other tough guy is Prue's."

"Apparently we're that fucking obvious they got us pegged." Paige said mainly to Victor.

"No Aunt Mel has just always had our fucking number Paige really you know we get way with nothing." Victor said pissed off that their plan had gone to hell because Sam couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Language children." Piper warned giving them a look causing them both to stop what they were doing.

" Another really good question is what are they all doing here ?" Phoebe asked as she stood between her two grandchildren.

"Uncle Hank's power's are fucked up and so we figured we'd write a spell to figure out what was wrong but it backfired. Like it always does because everyone knows Paige Halliwell can't write a spell to save her life." Caleb ranted at his cousin he was still mad he had to come.

"Because your's are so much better Cal I told you once today leave Paige alone." Victor said standing up to his full height nobody messed with her on his watch not even family.

"Enough guys. What's the matter with Hank's powers ?" Phoebe asked wanting to find some answers.

"They not working at all. We wouldn't be here otherwise." Paige said she had her dad and grandma's flare for sarcasm. Victor had to turn his head to keep from laughing at his cousin's statement.

"The story we got was they were in the middle of demon fighting and his and Uncle Chris's powers just went out but Uncle Chris's came right back." Samantha explained.

"Melinda call your brother." Piper ordered just as Coop hearted in.

"There no need for that Chris is or was in the hospital when I left Henry is with him but he said he's not staying that he had to help here." Coop explained and then he noticed that there were other people standing in the attic he didn't have time to ask who they were before two of them wrapped him in a hug.

"Coop honey these are our grand kids Caleb and Samantha." Phoebe said with smirk on her face that threatened to turn into laughter but now was not the time or the place.

* * *

"Come on Prue this is the fifth floor we've been on and we still haven't found anything can we please go now?" Jake begged as they continued to go through room after room in the abandoned lab.

"Fine Jake here's the deal if you want to get out of here quicker then we'll split up and try to find it." Prue said her brother starting to annoy the crap out of her.

"Coop take the first two rooms on the left I take the first two on the right and Prue can search the other two we'll meet back here and shimmer home if we don't find anything." Chuck said tired of hearing those two fight for one day.

Neither one of them acknowledge what Chuck said they just stomped off in opposite directions causing him to wonder what the hell had gotten into the two of them. Chuck just shook off the thought and began looking around one of his rooms. Chuck began to feel light headed as he walked but he just brushed it off until it got so bad he had bo choice but to sit with his back against a wall. He felt a stabbing pain course through his body as he was thrown into a vision like Phoebe got.

_Chuck shimmered into to Prue's apartment he had waited until he knew she was alone this was hard enough for him as it was without anyone else being around. _

_His sudden appearance didn't seem to phase Prue though she just looked up from the paperwork she was doing and rushed over to kiss him._

"_Chip what are you doing here ?" Prue asked both surprised and Happy to see him. _

" _I came to see my kids Prue beings the only time I get to is when your husband is away on business." Chuck said softly no matter what she did to him he would always love her so he couldn't really stay mad at her for long. _

"_Chuck don't start it was for the best besides the kids are in their room we're alone." Prue said kissing him again until Chuck pushed her away. _

"_Prue I'm not doing this anymore if you want to be with me get the kids and lets go but if not stop toying with my heart I just can't take anymore. Leave him and marry me I love you." Chuck begged her again he asked her the same thing so many times that he had lost count. _

"_You know I can't Chuck my family doesn't understand." Prue said using the same argument as always. _

"_They don't understand because we didn't tell them we were together until you got pregnant the first time. They think we were only together because we had both the kids within a year of each other. If we had told them when I wanted to we could be together right now." Chuck said although it came out as more of a shout. _

"_Chuck I had no other choice Wyatt wanted to kill you I didn't want that on my head. I wanted the kids to grow up knowing and to do that I had to keep you alive." Prue shouted back. _

_Their shouting match caused a little girl who was about three and a little boy who was about two_

_to come running out of their room screaming "Daddy." _

"_Hi my babies I missed you so much you both got so big are you being good for mommy ?" Chuck said as he scooped a child up in each of his arms. _

"_Yes daddy." the little girl answered for both of them. _

_Chuck sat both kids on the couch next to their mother and grinned at them. _

"_Daddy when can we come stay with you, you promised it would be soon ?" the little boy asked _

"_That's up to mommy sport." Chuck said knowing damn good and well hell would freeze over before Prue let him take the kids without a fight. _

Chuck couldn't believe what he was seeing he knew Prue would never do that to him, he knew this wasn't real it had to be some sort of spell but he couldn't figure out a way to pull out of it.

He had told no one but what he was seeing right now was his greatest fear that Prue would never admit to their relationship and they would have to keep hiding it until one of them got tired of lying.

* * *

In the other room Jake was combating similar visions but he thought it was something that would happen he thought his powers were expanding he was Phoebe's son after all.

_Jake was in an apartment that he had never seen before the only thing familiar about it was that Lilly was there standing in the kitchen cooking. Jake slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. But instead of her kissing him like she normally would she turned and looked at him with hate in her eyes. _

"_What the hell are you doing here Jake ?" she asked him with malice in her voice. _

" _I live here Lilly that's what I'm doing here." Jake replied simply sitting on the counter. _

"_First off Jake keep your voice down I don't want little Coop to know you're here. Second of all I told you this morning not to come back home I want a divorce Jake and I don't want you near our son anymore I won't let him end up like you." Lilly said trying to stay as calm as possible. _

"_Why ?" Jake asked somewhat confused as he looked at the picture of him and his son together at a baseball game that had hung on the fridge since the day it was taken. _

"_Because you're the source of all evil now Jake just like Cole was so please just go and don't come back until I find a way to fix this." Lilly said tears starting to fall she really did love him she just couldn't put her son through that. _

"_Lilly no you promised me you would love me forever no matter who or what I turned into. I love you both don't do this to us." Jake begged tears of his own falling. _

"_No Jake Lilly is right you need to go now I don't want to have to vanquish you like I did your father. I promise I'll fix you I can't kill you but just go for now. I can't let you harm my grandson in anyway and that includes turning him evil." Phoebe said coming in the room to face her son. _

Jake could do nothing but watch in disbelief Lilly and his mom would never do that to him and they surely wouldn't try to keep him from his son. They had to be lying he couldn't be the source his dad would never let that happen. He didn't even notice that tears were really falling down his face he felt a wave of sadness push outward until his entire body was racked with sobs.

* * *

Prue was checking out her rooms when she felt something in the pit of her stomach that told something was wrong and she knew right away that it was Jake they shared a very close bond. She rushed off to be by her baby brother's side it didn't matter that there was only a week between them that's how she felt about him. When she found him he was sitting with his back against the wall sobbing despite everything she tried she couldn't get him to stir. She had tried a number of times now to call Chuck and he wasn't answering her that only left one person to call.

"Wyatt help now." Prue yelled and in only a matter of seconds Wyatt and Liz were there in a swirl of orbs.

"Took you long enough." Prue commented causing a look of shock to appear on his face.

"What's wrong Prue and where are we ?" Liz asked turning her nose up at her surroundings

"Don't ask. Wyatt there is something wrong with my brother. He's like in a trance or something." Prue said pointing to where Jake sat_. _

Wyatt went and kneeled by Jake and tried to wake him to no avail he was crying but he was out to the world.

"Where's Chuck ?" Wyatt asked a concerned look on his face he couldn't sense his other best friend and it terrified him anytime he couldn't sense Jake or Chuck it could mean they had gone all demonic on him.

"He should be in one of the other rooms on the right but he didn't answer me so I think the same thing happened to him." Prue explained picking at her finger nails like she did anytime she got really nervous.

Wyatt carefully pulled himself up off the ground one false move and he wouldn't walk right for a month. "Liz stay with Prue and Coop I'll be right back." Wyatt ordered as he walked off to find Chuck.

Wyatt found Chuck in the first room he looked in and he was the same state as Jake was so Wyatt didn't try to wake him he instead drug him to the room the girls were in using telekinesis. He was lazy he admitted it but he didn't feel like pulling Chuck all that way he weighed a lot.

"Wy how are you going to orb us all home ?" Liz asked him sweetly not wanting to get left behind so he could make two trips.

"I can do it just you and Prue hold hands and I'll worry about the guys I wouldn't leave you here Shane you know better than that." Wyatt said with a smile he didn't have to use his telepathy to know what Liz was thinking.

* * *

"So let me see if I have this right that is my daughter and they came to fix Hank's powers ?" Chris asked for the tenth time he was now pacing the attic he had orbed in with Henry a short time after Coop had arrived.

"Right Buck." Paige said granting him his point.

"Peanut are you sure you're ok ?" Piper asked her voice full of worry he was her baby boy after all.

"I'm fine mom." Chris said rolling his eyes she was driving him crazy this caused his daughter to giggle. "You never talk to your grandma like that." Chris said giving her a look.

"I won't daddy only you and Uncle Wy do." Paige said smugly. Mel laughed out loud at her niece's words it was true.

"Mel you're undermining my parental authority don't laugh she's not funny." Chris said groaning as soon as the words left his mouth he sounded exactly like Piper.

"Fine a girl can't even have fun anymore." Mel said sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

Victor and Patty were flipping through the book of shadows while Samantha and Val filled vials of potion just in case. Paige and Mel were supposed to be trying to write a spell to help Hank but that wasn't going so well. Caleb sat on the couch between his Aunt Penny and Emily he had been banned from trying to help after he kept coming up with stupid ideas. The three original Charmed Ones were supervising.

Paige couldn't think of a spell and she was starting to get restless. "Hey Vic let's go scout down in the underworld for info about your dad." she called across the room to her cousin.

This caused Chris's ears to perk up he didn't care if she wasn't born yet she was still his little girl and she wasn't going to the underworld unsupervised. " Not only no but hell no Paige you're not going alone." Chris said putting his foot down.

"You're right Chris I'm not going alone I'm going with Vic." she said smiling at him sweetly it almost always worked on him.

"That's dad to you and Vic is not going either." Chris argued with her.

"Why it's my dad in trouble ?" Vic asked defensively crossing his arms across his chest just like Henry would.

"Because you're dad would tell you no way too." Chris said knowing Henry would feel the same way he did.

Vic didn't get a chance to open his mouth to voice an argument because Wyatt orbed into the attic with Prue, Liz, and a unconscious Jake and Chuck.

Wyatt, Prue, and Liz all wondered who all the people in the attic were. Chris could see the question in their eyes and took pity on them _" our future kids long story." _He sent out telepathically to all three of them they all just nodded.

"Prue what happened ?" Phoebe asked rushing to her son's side.

"Phoebe he's obviously ok Samantha is still here." Coop assured his wife and gave his granddaughter a smile.

"Mom I don't know really he's like in a trance and he's sobbing over something I just don't know what." Prue said helpless to do anything for him.

Caleb got off the couch and walked over to his Uncle Jake and Chuck and held his hands over them. "Fear dust it makes the person that gets hit with it live their worst nightmare. Lower level demons use it sometimes to give them an edge you can combat it with a potion or it usually wears off after a couple of hours." Caleb informed everyone like he was a walking encyclopedia of magical potions.

Prue looked at him stunned for a minute and then she asked " Who the hell is the Rainman of the magical world ?"

Caleb would have looked stunned but he was used to his mom's ways she said that same thing about him more times than he could count.

"Ladybug that's your son Caleb." Chris said enjoying the shocked expression that came to her face.

"Right Peanut and the next thing I know you're going to try to tell me that the blond is yours." Prue said laughing.

"No she's not mine the dark haired girl with the mouth that won't stop is mine." Chris said pointing to Paige. Prue looked on in disbelief until she realized Chris had said our future kids when they orbed in.

"Hey mom." Caleb said giving her a hug.

"Hey." Prue said hugging him back. She couldn't believe it when she heard his name was Caleb his father could only be one person.

"Dad we have to go to the underworld now and see what we can find out we can help." Paige argued with Chris some more.

"I said no Paige." Chris said drawing out each syllable so she would understand.

"But dad that's not fair I'm twenty years old." she continued to argue with him. Piper found it amusing now he was getting a taste of what he put her through.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell I said no let it drop." Chris said sternly doing his best impression of Piper.

"Fine." Paige huffed in a pissed off tone she knew she was beat her Aunt Mel was too young to take her side like she normally did. And then something occurred to her "How did you know my middle name I didn't tell you ?" she asked.

Chris got a sheepish grin on his face and said "Simple I guessed which means I also know who your mother is."

"Chris how ?" Piper asked now curious herself.

"That's easy mom I had to safeguard against her pulling a me. So I said if I ever had a daughter with Julie I would name her Paige Victoria therefore I know who her mother is." Chris said triumphantly referring to his time traveling to save Wyatt.

"That is seriously fucked up dad." Paige said to him glad that he knew the truth.

"Yes it is baby girl but you're a little me aren't you ?" Chris asked putting his arm around her she nodded yes and put her head in his chest.

Vic rolled his eyes at his cousin in disgust and said "You make me sick sometimes daddy's girl."

Samantha knew from years of experience if she didn't stop their arguing no one would "Cal what kind of potion will wake dad and Uncle Chuck up ?" she asked knowing this would focus them on something else.

" I don't know I've told you hundreds of times this isn't rocket science it's not always exact. I'm not your own personal dictionary stupid." Caleb said to his cousin.

"Caleb don't talk to your cousin that way." Prue corrected her son automatically she was used to it from her and Jake always getting in trouble for fighting.

"I bet Uncle Leo would know." Penny said opening her mouth for the first time in a while.

"Ok so Paige why don't you and your Aunt Mel orb and get your grandpa and bring him home." Piper suggested it was the only way to keep the peace.

"Mom please she can go with her Uncle Wyatt she would ditch Mel." Chris said knowing that's something he would do. When he saw the look everyone gave him he caved "Fine take Mel and come right back." he said he knew that girl had been a handful to raise.

Paige walked over grabbed her younger aunts hand and orbed her to magic school.

"None of these brats are mine right ?" Wyatt asked after they had gone

"I'm not a brat I resent that Uncle Wy. But no none of us are yours or we would be so grounded right now." Caleb said punching Wyatt in the arm.

"No you're grounded right now Aunt Prue is gonna flip on you this time." Vic said teasing his cousin.

"I know no time traveling without telling anybody that's the worst rule ever." Caleb mused knowing if his mom didn't kill him his dad would.

Prue shot him a look and he promptly shut his mouth he looked down at the floor and said "sorry mom."

Chuck groaned as he started to come round he managed to sit up that was before he was accosted by Caleb who yelled "Dad." and knocked him back down because he hugged him so hard.

Phoebe shot and look at Prue and asked "Dad ?"

"Mom believe me no one is more shocked over that one than I am I can't even stand Chuck half the time." Prue stammered out she was going to kill that kid.

"Look kid I know there is no way you're mine you're way too old to be I child a fathered in a drunken stupor." Chuck said to Caleb as he struggled to sit back up Wyatt walked over to him and gave him a hand.

"Chuck that's Caleb and apparently he's our son from the future." Prue said a shocked look on her face for the benefit of everyone else.

"Oh no way Halliwell there is no way I slept with you and we had a kid." Chuck denied even though it was killing him to do so especially after the vision he just had.

"I kinda want to know how that happened myself." Phoebe said looking back and forth between Prue and Chuck.

" Well grandma it was like this mom and dad were under some sort of spell and I just kinda happened nine months later. But they never had any type of relationship." Caleb explained keeping brief.

"Dude when Paige orbs back she is so gonna vanquish your ass for running your mouth again." Victor said leaning on the wall on the other side of the attic.

"No she can try to vanquish me but she can't remember." Caleb stated smugly.

"I know if I were you I would thank God everyday for the Charmed blood in your veins otherwise that girl would have killed you a long time ago." Vic said laughing to himself he looked and acted so much like his dad it wasn't funny if only Henry had been awake to see him he would have got a kick out of it.

"You know Vic just cause she is the oldest of our generation doesn't mean she always gets to be boss. You don't help matters any with the way you go along with everything she does." Samantha vented at her older cousin sounding like a five year old.

"Argue with me all you want that still doesn't change the fact that she is going to be pissed that Cal couldn't keep his mouth shut." Vic said smiling to himself.

Just then Paige and Mel orbed back into the room with Leo. Paige took one look at Caleb sitting next to his dad and instantly knew what he had done. " I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your stupid mouth shut like I asked you to damn it Cal. I now know I'm being punished for something I did in a past life so God gave me two half demon cousins to contend with." Paige fumed as she gave Caleb a murderous glare.

Prue thought she better step in before Chris's little angel killed hers. "Caleb tell Uncle Leo what it was Chuck and Jake got hit with." Prue ordered her son to keep him and his cousin from starting WWIII.

"_Peanut keep your little angel on a leash and I'll keep mine on one." _Prue sent to Chris wondering how those two ever got anything done with the way they fought.

"_It's not her fault she's always right and he's wrong but I'll make her behave." _Chris retorted shaking his head and smiling at his daughter.

" It was fear dust Uncle Leo and Uncle Jake must of got hit with a bigger dose than my dad did so we can either leave him be or we can make a potion that will bring him out of it." Caleb explained getting tired of always being the one that had to explain potions.

Leo looked stunned when he realized Cal was calling Chuck dad but he quickly got over it "Right so this was probably a lower level demon that was worried one of Phoebe's kids would get a premonition and find out where they have the dream machine. I guess we should wake Coop up. Caleb do you know what goes in the potion ?" Leo asked letting his gaze wonder to C.J. who was still out cold in the middle of the floor.

Caleb let out a groan of frustration " For the last time I'm not an encyclopedia of demonic potions so I don't know what goes in it but I can check the book of shadows." He said using his mantra.

"Don't talk to your Uncle Leo like that young man." Chuck said figuring he should probably not let him get away with that so he said something his dad would say.

Emily laughed at her brother he sounded so much like Derek at that moment it wasn't funny. " God Chuck you sounded just like dad." she informed him enjoying watching the face he made when she said that.

"Cal all you had to do was ask. What you need is hemlock root, ginger, and cinnamon." Paige said reading from a book that she pulled out of nowhere.

Leo gave her a look because he knew she had got the book at magic school "Somebody please explain to me where the mini version of Paige came from along with the rest of them." he asked he had a problem with strangers from the future for the obvious reason.

"Leo that would be your granddaughter Paige she's Chris's daughter, the guy holding up the wall is Victor he's Henry's son, Caleb there is Prue's child, and Samantha over there by Val is Jake's kid." Henry explained saying something for the first time since he and Chris or bed into the attic.

"Ok got it." Leo said taking in the appearance of all four young adults.

"So Vic lets me and you go get the stuff for that potion so we can get this show on the road." Paige suggested to her cousin and partner in crime.

"Not so fast you two you're both your fathers made over I don't trust you to go down there by yourselves. Liz take Chuck and Caleb down to the kitchen to get the stuff to help Jake." Paige ordered knowing her grandson and niece would orb to the underworld.

The three did as they were ordered and went rushing down to the kitchen.

There was something about the way things had happened with Prue and the guys that just wasn't sitting right with Coop he had been racking his brain for an hour now trying to figure out what it was. "Prue what exactly happened when you guys went in that lab ? Did you see any demons ?" Coop asked her hoping to get some clarity on the matter.

"We just shimmered in there were no demons or nothing and before you say it mom I know Jake is my little brother and I should have protected him but for some reason I felt really pissed off at him and I don't know why." Prue explained still struggling with the anger she had felt toward her brother.

"Ladybug you didn't do this to him I know you wouldn't do any thing to hurt him." Phoebe said as she walked over and put a hand on her oldest daughter's arm. Phoebe was sucked into a vision.

_Chuck and Jake were walking down a hallway following Prue when a demon with beady eyes, bad teeth, and a lot of body hair popped up behind them and hit them with fear dust. _

Just as quickly as Phoebe had gone into the vision she was pulled back out again.

"What did you see Pheebs ?" Piper asked concern etched on her features.

Phoebe sat down on the couch before answering after all those years a vision still took a lot out of her. " The demon that attacked Jake and Chuck. Samantha bring me the book so I can look him up."

Chris looked between his daughter and his 'nephew' he knew that he was going to have to go demon hunting and he didn't have any of his demon hunting stuff with him so he was going to have to trust those two to orb to his apartment for him.

"Paige, Victor orb to my apartment and in my room under my bed is a green sea bag bring it back here it has things I need in it." Chris ordered hoping they could be trusted to do that.

"I'll go with them I'm really not helping here anyway. So here's the deal you two the minute you try anything funny with me I sick Piper on you." Henry said as he went to stand between his grandson and niece.

"Deal." they both said at the same time orbing out with Henry.

Phoebe sat on the couch going through the book of shadows looking for the demon from her vision when she came across a page that read Rat Demon that was it she knew she had saw that demon somewhere before. "Got him Rat Demon." Phoebe said simply.

Both Chris and Prue groaned Chris was terrified of rats and mice too except he tried to act like it didn't phase him.

"Where did Halliwell and Mitch go ?" Caleb asked when he Chuck and Liz came back into the attic with the ingredients to make the potion.

"To Uncle Chris's apartment with Uncle Henry I think they're up to something though you know those two." Samantha answered him.

"Oh Sam I don't think they would try anything with Uncle Henry now if it were grandpa it would be another story they'll be fine." Caleb said hoping he was right.

"So how exactly do we make this potion we just went on a hunt to find the stuff for ?" Chuck asked he didn't know his way around the kitchen at all neither did Caleb and Liz had let them both suffer.

"You just need to add holy water mix everything together and throw it at Jake's feet and he should wake up. I can't believe she just took this out of magic school and I didn't know it." Leo said perplexed.

"Dad I think she might be a cop like her daddy she sure acts like one." Wyatt said trying to get a rise out of Chris.

"Don't even think about it get to work people times wasting we still have these rat demons to track down." Piper said keeping her boys in line and getting everyone else moving.

" as long as everyone is busy I'm going to go sit with Hank I want to be there when he wakes up." Paige said.

"We've got it under control go be with him we'll get you if we need to." Phoebe said reasonably.

"I'll go with you and orb Lilly back here." Wyatt said as they both orbed out.

* * *

Henry paced the living room of the apartment all the young Halliwells shared he was a big ball of nerves how could he let those two go to the underworld after Chris had told them no but they had begged he just hoped they found out something. And didn't get hurt it would be his head if they did.

"Henry why did you let them go ?" he asked himself.

"Simple answer they want to help fix Hank and she looks so much like Paige that it's not funny." he answered his own question as he finally sat down on the couch and found a remote that would work one of the tv's which tv he could never be sure. He was in luck this time it worked the tv he wanted to watch.

Henry was more of a pushover than he was willing to admit it hadn't taken much begging for him to agree that they could have fifteen minutes in the underworld and that had been twenty minutes ago so he was worried as he watched for them to come back. He got the shit scared out of him by Memphis jumping up into his lap.

"Hey there Memphis you scared me boy." Henry said petting the dog on top of his head. He turned his attention back to the game that was on tv the St. Louis Cardinals vs. the New York Mets. He chuckled a little at that leave it to Hank to like a team from the middle of the country that boy always did like to be different.

"You have to stop this whole nobody messes with me on your watch thing Bennett it's going to get us both killed." Paige argued.

"Hey I was just protecting you." Victor argued back.

Both young half whitelighters orbed back into their fathers' apartment arguing looking beaten and battered.

"What happened to you two ?" Henry asked afraid he was really in trouble this time.

"Ask your grandson it was fine until he felt the need to jump in front of me." Paige said rolling her eyes reminding the two men in the room of her namesake.

"Just heal each other and let's go I got the bag he asked for we're all in enough trouble without you adding to it." Henry said in his best do as I say or suffer the consequences voice.

"Fine." both cousins huffed.

* * *

Henry had completed the tests that the elders had set before him and he had passed them with flying colors the only problem was now something was wrong out of nowhere three demons had appeared hurling energy balls at him.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here Nick and guess that this isn't part of the deal." Henry said as he flicked his wrists in an effort to blow up one of the demons he ran into a problem when that didn't work. He tried calling for an energy ball that was coming for him but that didn't work either.

"Oh you forgot to mention that my powers don't work ?" Henry asked sarcastically after he dodged the energy ball by diving out of the way. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up now in addition to what was originally wrong with him he had another bullet wound in his right shoulder from the battle he just finished he was feeling weaker by the second but he knew he had to keep fighting.

"You never asked you did great without using them as a matter of fact." Nick said defensively knowing he probably should have mentioned that little detail.

"You still should have told me this is why I hate firemen." Henry shot at him as he once again dodged an energy ball. "Ok think Henry think." he said to himself as he ducked behind a boulder and began to rack his brain.

"Oh great I'm stuck with a crazy half witch half whitelighter who can handle himself just fine with a weapon as long as he's fighting a mortal but has to have his powers to fight demons." Nick ranted to no one in particular.

"That's perfect Nick." Henry said a light coming on in his head. He grabbed the gun that he had been using and took the bayonet off of it so he could use it like an atheme.

Henry crawled out from behind the boulder surprising one of the demons by stabbing in the back. The demon's face registered a look of surprise before it burst into flames and disappeared. He repeated the process with a second demon. However he failed to keep track of the third demon.

"Hank behind you." Nick yelled and caused Henry to turn and come face to face with the third demon.

Hank had felt another presence behind him and he was vaguely aware when Nick warned him to look out but it was too late the second he turned to face the demon he was hit in the stomach with an energy ball. No sooner did the demon launch his energy ball than he disappeared in flames.

Hank fell to the ground and Nick managed to drag him to the boulder so that his back rested on it. "Hey there Bubba how you doing big guy ?" Nick asked him using his nickname figuring he could use the comfort that it gave him because things weren't looking good for him.

"I'm just fine I guess I have another bullet hole in me and I just got hit with an energy ball other than that I can't complain." Hank replied laughing not his usual booming laugh that filled the room but a laugh none the less it was a good thing too because the act caused him to go into a coughing fit. He had grown deathly pale and the light was rapidly leaving his eyes that were normally so full of life. He knew deep down that he really didn't have a chance of coming out of this one unscathed. "Nick look I don't think I'm gonna make it so promise me that you will find a way to tell my mom and dad I love them. Make sure that Chris knows this isn't his fault I would jump in front of that bullet again if I had the chance and that he has to move on with his life. And tell my sisters and Mel that I'll always be with them no matter what." he managed to get out before he was again racked by a fit of coughing.

"Ok I promise but you'll be fine I've watched you your whole life Hank you're a fighter." Nick said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I don't think so not this time." Hank said simply as his breathing became labored.

Nick could only hold Hank's hand and watched as his breathing slowed and became more shallow by the second he didn't talk because he wanted Hank to save his energy. Hank took one last labored breath before the light left his eyes and his body slumped. Nick had to fight back the tears this wasn't supposed to happen this was only a test. How could this happen ? How could he let this happen the boy was his only grandson and now he was gone. Where were the elders this was their idea ? So Nick did the only thing he could do he sat next to Hank and cradled his had in his lap and cried for the life he lost the things he wouldn't be able to do the demons had won.

* * *

Paige and Big Henry sat at their only son's bedside. Paige was reading to him from the book that Victor had left for him and Henry was sitting with his eyes closed holding his son's hand. Paige noticed immediately when his breathing changed and Henry swore that he felt his son grasp his hand a second before his heart monitor started beeping out of control and the doctors and nurses came rushing in as he began to flat line.

One of the doctors grabbed the paddles while a nurse began chest compressions. The doctor applied the paddles to Henry's chest and his body jumped but there was no change on his heart monitor. The doctor tried a second time only to get the same result.

Henry held Paige close as she cried into his chest he had tears of his own streaming down his face this couldn't be happening they couldn't lose him not like this. All they could do was look on as the doctor tried the paddles for the third time they both knew if it didn't work this time then it would be the end.

* * *

Hank found himself on the end of a fishing pier that he had gone to as a kid with Chris and his grandpa but this time something about it was different there were no people around and there was a bright white surrounded it. Then out of nowhere a man and a woman appeared the woman he knew the man he wasn't so sure about.

"Aunt Prue am I dead ?" Hank asked knowing the only reason he would be seeing his aunt like

this was if he had died.

"No not yet but you will be if you don' t take Andy's hands and let him heal you." Prue said matter factly she was not going to let her nephew die she refused to have her youngest sister have to bury her only son.

"But won't he get in trouble ?" Hank asked confused he knew they had to breaking some sort of rule he didn't always stick to the rules but he wasn't a fan of getting caught breaking them.

"Hey I'm used to it messing around with your Aunt Prue has always gotten me into a lot of trouble now just take my hands. Even if you don't trust whitelighters trust me I used to be a cop just like you now let me help a fellow brother in blue." Andy said knowing that Hank didn't trust whitelighters that weren't in his family after everything the elders had done to him. But he had to gain his trust quickly he had to save him or Prue would most likely find a darklighter to kill him if he failed to save her nephew.

"Ok fine." Henry said as he offered both his hands to Andy who took them in his own and began healing him. Henry could see the scene before him fading and he could feel his spirit returning to his body. He nodded in thanks before the scene faded completely and he was returned to his body.

Paige and Henry waited with baited breath both silently prayed as they watched the doctor apply the paddles a final time. Much to their relief this time life came into Hank's heart monitor and he let out a gasp as his eyes flew wide open. Silent tears of Joy slid down both of their faces as they rushed to their son's side.

"Aunt Prue." Hank croaked out still not fully awake or lucid enough to be aware of his surroundings. Neither of his parents seemed to notice that he said anything they were just glad to see his eyes open.

* * *

_Paige and Victor orbed back into the attic with Henry who held the bag that Chris had asked for._

"_Where in the hell have you been you left here forty-five minutes ago? We id'd the demons that we're after." Chris asked his daughter she was really starting to annoy him. _

"_Yeah so did we dad they're Rat Demons and it wouldn't have taken so long if Uncle Henry hadn't been difficult and made us beg for fifteen minutes in the underworld_. _And we brought your stupid bag too." Paige shot back at her father he was granting on her nerves too. _

"_Wait a minute that's your kid Chris ?" Jake asked the potion had worked on him and he was up but he was a little off he knew he had a daughter but he figured the boy with her was Chris's son._

"_Yeah but there's no time to explain now." Chris said taking his bag from Henry and pulling out a knife similar to Hank's which he stuck in his shoe and he gave another knife to his daughter _

_who nodded her thanks and he gave one to Victor._ _He wasn't even going to get into their going into the underworld right now he didn't have the time. He also pulled a crossbow out of his bag and tossed it to Prue. _

"_I'm ready of you guys are." Chris said after he had dispensed his weapons. _

"_I'm good to go." Jake said barely able to stand but he was going to go battle demons. _

"_You're not going Jake you're still too out of it." Phoebe informed her son she was not putting him at risk like that. _

"_Shit if he doesn't go we're down a power." Prue said. _

"_We're down a few we don't have Hen, Coop, or Roman and we need Lilly to stay here. And we have the kids but I only want Paige and Victor to go we can't risk all four of them." Wyatt said racking his brain._

"_We can take Mel." Chris suggested _

"_No way in hell is our baby sister going Chris." Wyatt said with finality. _

"_Wyatt I can go I'm not a baby." Mel argued. _

"_We need Charmed Power so I vote Mel goes and that Caleb goes with Chuck. Sam can stay here and help figure out what's wrong with Hank's powers. I think we can trust Chuck to take care of his own son." Chris said trying to make his point. _

_Wyatt look to his mother for help. "Chris is right Wy, Mel can help she's a big girl now. I don't like it either but you have no other choice." _

_Wyatt sighed in defeat and Mel gave a small smile. _

"_Chuck Bradford one hair on my son's head gets hurt and you will pray for me to kill you." Prue warned him and he knew she meant it. She hugged Caleb and said "Be careful and listen to your father." _

" _I will mom I promise." Caleb said as he and his father both shimmered out to make a distraction. _

"_Mom I now know how you feel when Jake goes off and does that. He hasn't even been thought of yet and he's still my little boy." Prue admitted. _

"_He'll be fine he's a Halliwell Ladybug." Chris said reassuring his cousin. _

"_Yeah don't pretend like you're not going to lay into your little angel for the stunt she pulled the minute we get back." Prue argued. _

"_That's besides the point." Chris said. _

"_Chris, Wy watch Mel and take care of her. We'll take care of things here your Aunt Paige is only an orb away if you guys have trouble." Piper said not wanting to let her baby go but she knew she had no choice the only way to make sure they all were safe was send Mel she was the oldest out of the teenage Halliwells she didn't like her grandchild going either but Chris was letting her go anyway. _

"_We will mom." both boys said. _

_Chris handed Mel his last knife and said "Ok Wy you take Liz I've got Mel and Ladybug." and with that they all orbed out. _

That had been the scene in the attic a few moments before and now they were all down in the underworld in the rat demon's lair where they found the dream machine.

Chuck and Caleb had found it after conversing with some lower level demons.

All the Halliwells Chuck and Liz were now engaged in a battle with several rat demons and some other low level demons.

Chuck and Caleb were throwing energy balls as fast as they could causing demons to explode. Prue had long ago run out of arrows for the crossbow and was now fighting the demons in hand to hand combat using an atheme to kill them. Mel was sending out blast after blast as were Vic and Paige they both shared that power. The plan was to make a distraction so that Wyatt and Chris could get close enough to the machine to get the demon inside and it was working. Wyatt took out the two demons guarding the machine letting Chris have the demon inside the machine since he and Hank were so close and he knew that Chris felt helpless.

Chris crept up on the demon that was in the machine and stuck his knife in his heart causing him to explode. "Got him." Chris yelled when it was done he didn't know how he knew it but he knew this demon had definitely been in Hank's mind. He looked around to see that all the others had vanquished their demons as well. Expect for Paige and Vic who had a demon they were questioning.

"Who put you up to this ?" Paige asked the demon.

"I'll never tell you witch." the demon spat back.

"Come on Paige just let me kill him he's not going to answer you." Vic pleaded this was their routine and it worked almost every time. Victor had the demon cutting off his oxygen with telekinesis.

She blasted the demon and caused it to grit it's teeth in pain. "No Vic he knows something and he'll tell me." Paige said as she blasted him again.

"Alright, Alright his name is Armes he's going to kill me anyway. He trying to kill off some of the Charmed line that's all I know." once the demon said that Paige allowed Victor to vanquish him.

"Great now we have to go home and Check the book. Cosmic taxi home Peanut ?" Prue asked Chris.

But before Chris could answer he doubled over in pain something was the matter with Hank. "Prue we need to go now it's Hank." Chris said everyone looked at Victor and sure enough he had began to fade.

However just as quickly as that had come it passed Chris began to fill better and Victor became opaque again.

"We're still orbing home now just to be safe." Wyatt ordered and everyone orbed home with who they orbed there with. Armes was a problem for later right now they had to see about Hank.

* * *

Chris rushed down the hall of the hospital toward Hank's room he had orbed home only long enough to drop Pure and Mel off and then he'd orbed back out. He saw all kind of medical personnel leaving Hank's room and his heart seized up with fear as he quickened his pace. What he saw when he entered the room caused tears of joy to spring to his eyes.

"C. Perry now don't you go getting all girly on me I'm ok now." Hank said he still sounded weak but it was better than him not talking at all.

Chris rushed to his side almost knocking his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry out of the way.

"Hank I'm so sorry I'll never let you down like that again. I realized something over the past few days and that's you're the little brother that I never had and I was afraid something was going to happen to you before I got the chance to tell you that and damn it Bubba I love you." Chris said kissing his cousin on the head not caring what anyone else thought about it.

"I love you too Chris but I'm telling you for the last time that it was not your fault." Henry said finding his voice.

Paige and Henry couldn't help but smile at the two boys it was one of the few good moments they had, had in the last couple of days.

"Oh I hate to interrupt this hallmark moment but Chris you need to come do something about your and Hen's demon spawn before mom kills them I mean seriously Prue and Jake's children are better behaved and Jake and Chuck are their fathers." Wyatt said from the back of the room where he had been standing long enough to hear everything that went on between Henry and Chris.

A look of confusion crossed Hank's face to his knowledge he had no kids. "Wy what the hell are you talking about ? First of all I don't have kids second of all the looney bin is a couple of floors up if you need someone to take you." he said they all agreed it was good to hear his sarcasm again.

Over the next five minutes Wyatt and Chris took turns explaining everything that had happened in the last day or so. Chris explained about the kids and Wyatt explained about the demons and the dream machine.

Finally Paige said "Bubba will you be ok if me and daddy leave I need to help your aunts and he needs to watch your sisters."

"Yeah mom I'll be fine. Just leave me my cell phone." Hank said giving her a smile he had a plan her leaving worked to his advantage.

"Ok Bubba if your sure we'll be back later and if you need anything just call." Paige said leaving his phone on his bedside table.

* * *

When they all had gone Hank grabbed his cell off the table and dialed a number.

"Emily this is Hank how often do I ask you for a favor ? Get someone to orb you here I need your help." Hank said into his phone and when she said she would do it he hung up.

Hank was sitting up on the side of his bed when Emily got there she knew there was no way that this could be good.

"Henry it's good to see you up." Emily said hugging him.

"It's good to be up Em." He said hugging her back.

"Ok spill Halliwell what do you need ? And how much trouble are you going to get me in ?" Emily knowing him well enough to know he was up to something.

"Oh I just need you to shape shift and pretend to be me all you have to do is lay here and pretend to be asleep. If your mom or somebody comes in just act like me. They need my help at home"

Henry said giving her a smile hoping she would agree to it.

" Fine but if I get caught you're going down with me." Emily said as she shifted into him complete with a hospital gown. "Now orb your whitelighter ass out of here.".

"Thank you Em I owe you." Henry said hugging her and orbing out after making sure the coast was clear. He orbed to his apartment to change he needed to feel human again. He knew his mom, dad and aunts would kill him this time but it had to be done and he was the guy to do it besides that his partner needed him.


	6. Chapter 6: Just The Beginning

Chapter 6:Just The Beginning

" Look I can care less that you two went into the underworld without asking me what I care about is that you guys used Uncle Henry to do it." Chris ranted at the two young people seated on the couch in front of him. They broke the basic rule of the Halliwell family never use Henry or Victor for magical purposes.

"Dad you gave us an opening and we took it, it's not our fault that Uncle Henry chose to come with us. We found out a lot about the demons that helped us kick their asses so I think Vic and I did a pretty good job." Paige said smugly staring her father down.

"Paige no one is saying you too didn't do a good job were just saying that you could have gotten Henry killed with that little stunt you pulled it was not a good idea. Next time just you two want to do something like that just orb off ." Paige explained to her niece

"Come on Paige, Chris lighten up I'm the one who let them go it was fine no harm was done.

They're adults I think they can be trusted." Henry said coming to their defense like he did with all the kids he felt the need to be the cool guy since he was mortal and didn't have much else to offer.

"No grandpa, grandma and Uncle Chris are right we know better than to put you in danger and we really weren't thinking we won't do it again." Vic said looking genuinely contrite.

Before they could take their conversation any further they were distracted by a loud banging noise in the hallway and someone stomping up the stairs to the attic Paige stood in front of Henry and they all took fighting stances.

"Wow that is ridiculous my orbing has never been that off before it must be the drugs they gave me in the hospital." a voice said and they all relaxed because they recognized the voice. A second later they saw the man the voice was attached to.

Henry Jr walked into the attic on unsteady legs he had, had a hard time getting dressed but he wasn't going to admit that he wanted to help and he was going to. Chris smiled and gave him a thumbs up so that his Aunt Paige wouldn't see.

"Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr you know you should still be in the hospital." Paige yelled at her son she had just come really close to losing him and now he was up out of bed running around.

"Now come on mom I thought Peanut there could use some help and besides I kinda wanted to get the chance to meet my kid." Henry said giving his mom his best award winning smile that wasn't on par with what it usually was but it was a start.

"Dad you're ok." Victor said running over to Henry Jr and hugging him.

"Whoa easy there buddy I'm sore all over." Henry said accepting a hug from his son only flinching slightly when Victor squeezed him too hard.

"Sorry dad I'm just glad you're alright." Victor said feeling bad that he hurt his dad.

"So how bout you tell me your name? Your Uncle Chris failed to mention that when he was telling his story." Henry asked wanting to get to know his son better.

"Victor Bennett Mitchell Halliwell." Victor said simply his name was anything but simple.

"Wow so I guess I named you after my grandpa and yours." Henry said sitting down on the couch before he fell over.

Paige stood up so her uncle would have room if he needed it. "See dad how do you expect us to listen when Uncle Hank does stuff like orb out of the hospital ?" Paige asked Chris pointedly.

He was saved from having to answer by C.J. who was sent to see what was going on.

"Ok Aunt Piper said Chris she knows you're mad but that's taking it a bit far. And dinner will be finished soon so if you want to eat come on. Whoa wait a minute Hen you should still be in the hospital Wy is gonna flip on you." C.J. said when he noticed his cousin.

"Thanks Coop I don't know about everyone else but I haven't ate since like two this afternoon when Ro cooked so I'm going to eat." Henry said leaving the attic.

"I'm with big Henry food is good I'm starving." Hank said standing up quickly a little too quickly because he fell right back down.

Chris took pity on his sometimes idiotic cousin and draped Hank's right arm over his shoulder so he could help him walk. "Alright Bubba we're gonna take this nice and slow so you don't kill yourself." Chris said walking out of the attic with him.

Paige and Victor got up to follow their dads downstairs and they were halfway to the attic door when Paige cleared her throat and said "Don't think you're both off the hook yet."

* * *

Armes paced his lair in the underworld like he was trying to wear a hole in the dirt floor. Why he had ever trusted stupid Rat Demons to do his bidding he would never know. Not only was his plan shot but to top it off Gorgon's plan for the two half demons wasn't going much better. And that was not to mention that a few of the rat demons hat gotten away and could now tell his secrets this wasn't good at all Gorgon was going to kill him when he found out what he had been up to.

* * *

Piper was milling about the kitchen working on finishing dinner while Chuck, Prue, Caleb, and Samantha sat watching her. She had sent Phoebe, Coop, and Leo to the other room to set the table. Much to her surprise and delight Sam and Caleb had been able to help her cook since neither of their fathers could be trusted to do anything in a kitchen other than eat. Wyatt, Liz and Lilly were due back any minute with Roman they had all went home to change after being in the underworld. Piper decided that all the teenage Halliwells needed to unwind so she had sent them off for the night to do whatever they wanted which probably included meeting up with Ricky. So no one in the room was surprised when orbs filled the room and cleared to reveal Wyatt, Roman, Lilly, and Liz.

"Roman how did it go tonight ?" Piper asked pointedly it wasn't that she didn't trust him because she did he did a good job for her and she was going to make him head chef soon she was just testing him.

"Went off without a hitch boss lady." Roman informed her saluting.

"Hey Uncle Ro." Sam said without thinking not that it mattered anyway it was almost a given who her mother was with her being Jake's daughter.

"Good going Paige is going to kill you dead now too." Caleb said laughing glad that he wasn't the only one in trouble anymore.

"Hey Sam just one question for you does Lilly here know she's your mother ?" Roman asked he rarely used his gypsy powers but they were so strong at times he couldn't control them.

"No but how did you know that and how did you know my name ?" Sam asked a shocked look on her face.

"Simple I'm part gypsy and Wy told me that your name was Sam." Roman said grinning.

"Wait a minute you're my daughter ?" Lilly asked wanting to faint.

"Oh come on Lilly it's not like that should come as a shock to you hell everyone but you know that she was your kid Coop even knew before you did." Chuck said laughing it wasn't like Coop was going to have a baby with anyone else his heart belonged to Lilly.

" Piper have you seen Emily I can't find her any where ? And now from the sounds of it not only to have her to worry about I have to worry about Lilly having a kid with Jake." Eva said as she stormed into the kitchen Friday was her early night and her youngest two normally spent a couple hours with her but now she couldn't find Emily and Ricky wasn't answering his phone.

"Eva truth be told things have been hectic around here today and the last time I saw Em she was with the girls when they left here about two hours ago." Piper explained knowing that after the last stunt those girls had pulled she shouldn't let them out of her sight.

"I can't find her anywhere I've tried calling and I checked home, at the library , and here. I can't get a hold of Ricky now either he was at Derek's but now he's not answering the house phone or his cell phone. Ro have you Chuck or Lilly seen your brother or sister ?" Eva asked really starting to panic any demon would love to take those two for their powers.

"I heard from Derek two hours ago dad was out and he couldn't get a hold of you either so he called and asked permission to go out and I gave it to him." Chuck said since Derek and Eva were always so busy with work most of the time Chuck had basically raised Ricky and Emily himself so he was used to being able to tell them what they could or couldn't do.

"He has a broken nose and broken ribs you let him go out ?" Derek asked his son coming into the kitchen he had rushed over from work as soon as Eva called him

"Dad he is just with the girls but I have no clue where Em is she was with the girls too the last time I checked." Chuck explained to his father.

"I can try to sense for her if you want me too dad I just have to tap into my cupid powers." Caleb offered hoping to help. So he closed his eyes and began sensing for his aunt.

"Charles Derek Bradford when did you have a son ?" Derek asked exasperated he never knew what Chuck was going to do next.

"I haven't had a son yet dad he's mine and Prue's son from the future." Chuck explained.

"Forget I asked." Derek said magic still gave him a headache.

" I can't sense her anywhere but that doesn't mean anything I wouldn't be able to if she shape shifted so that might have happened." Caleb explained.

"Derek you know this wouldn't happen if you kept better track of the kids." Eva said pointedly to her on again off again flame.

"I do keep track of them they always call and let me know where they're at if not I call them. The only one of my kids I've ever lost is Chuck and I lost him twice but I always managed to get him back." Derek said he was extra watchful of his youngest two children to make sure he never failed them like he did Chuck.

"Ok you two not helping we'll find her. Roman go get the scrying stuff you know where it is." Piper said trying to keep Derek from losing his temper it was almost as bad as hers.

Roman just about knocked Chris and Henry over as they tried to enter the kitchen.

"Henry Victor when did you leave the hospital ?" Piper asked him anger in her voice he could be so much like his mother sometimes it wasn't funny.

Henry was going to answer but he was cut off by Eva "He was there when I left which was a half hour ago he was sleeping I went to check on him to make sure he was ok." Eva said as she spoke a light went off in her head she knew where Emily was and she gave Henry a glare.

"Ok guilty as charged I asked Em to shift into me so I could come home and help with a demon I figured they might need my powers since they said Demon Boy's were off because he got hit with some sort of dust." Henry said as he sat down standing up for too long was not agreeing with him at the moment.

"That was Emily then ? Just great at least I know where she is now. But you are still in critical condition you need to be in the hospital little Henry you could seriously do damage to yourself right now. Now I can focus on Lilly having a child with Jake. " Eva said her anger lessening now that she knew her youngest was ok.

"Yeah I would like to hear all about that myself I wish you four would explain to the rest of us just who you are." Roman said from the stove where he was busying himself with work. Paige, Vic, Caleb, and Sam were now all seated at the counter.

" Uncle Ro I'm Paige Victoria Halliwell Chris is my dad." Paige said introducing herself.

"I'm Victor Bennett Mitchell Halliwell I know my name is complicated blame my dad Hank for that." Victor said joking around with his dad.

"Mitch please get over it. I'm Caleb Brian Halliwell the first and only half demon with cupid powers. Prue is my mom and good ol Chuck is my dad." Caleb said explaining some of his powers.

"And that leaves me the half demon with gypsy powers Samantha Cooper Halliwell. I know I blame my mother Lila for letting papa Jake give me that middle name." Sam said knowing she could get a raise out of her dad by saying that and sure enough he shot her a look.

"Wow now I'm almost sorry I asked. But just so long as none of you are mine." Roman said taking a pot off the stove so it would cool.

"I know we need to find a way to send them home before they change their past too much." Leo said coming back into the kitchen.

Paige shook her head and laughed at her grandpa "Grandpa you're only mad because I took one little bitty book from magic school." she said giving him a hard time it was one of her favorite things in the world to do.

"No dad is right the longer you stay here the more you risk changing the past especially since your two half demon cousins can't keep their mouths shut." Chris said going into his future freak mode.

"We're not leaving until we help you with this demon dad trust me you need our help." Paige argued they still had things in the past they had to do.

"Come on Chris let them stay and help it's only fair." Phoebe said she was enjoying her time with her grandchildren.

Roman stopped any further discussion by announcing "Foods ready."

* * *

The streets of downtown San Francisco were brightly lit and covered with people. Mel and the rest of the teenage Halliwells along with Ricky strolled out of a movie theater and ambled down the sidewalk.

"All I'm saying is that was the last time I let you guys drag me to see some chick flick next time I get to pick the movie we go see." Ricky said he couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to be dragged to the revival of _He's Just Not That Into you _.

"Alright then Mr. Bradford just what are you going to have us go see ?" Val asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"So many choices so little time lets see now oh I've got it The Dirty Dozen it's a classic and even you girls would get into it." Ricky cracked giving them all a smile.

"We would so get into seeing how three of us ,not naming any names but Val, Penny, and Carly, like to live outside the law it would be familiar to them." Patty said as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh a woman after my own heart. You've seen The Dirty Dozen?" Ricky asked he knew there was something about that girl that he liked.

"Yeah only about fifty times it's Bubba's favorite movie." Patty said walking so she could stand beside him.

"I always knew that man had good taste I'll have to thank him later." Ricky retorted linking his arm with Patty's

"_I wish the two of them would just get together already they're starting to drive me crazy." _Val sent to Mel, Carly, and Penny.

"_You and me both Val it would get Junior off of my case and I could have a relationship out in the open for once." _Carly sent back trying hard to keep a smirk off of her face so Patty wouldn't know something was up.

Mel and Penny stayed out of the conversation the two of them were having mentally. Penny was still upset over being forced to break up with Torch she really liked him and he wasn't as bad as they made him out to be. Mel was bummed the her kinda sorta boyfriend had cancelled on her again it was the third or fourth time that week she just didn't know how they could have a relationship if they never saw each other she was beginning to know how Lilly felt when Jake went off on one of his escapades and she didn't see him for days at a time.

"Hey Earth to the Halliwell cousins me and Ricky want to know if you guys want to go grab some coffee?" Patty asked waving her hand trying to get her cousin's and her sister's attention.

Mel pretended to stop and think about it minute before she answered "No I've got a way better idea than that with my idea we could get in so much trouble if we get caught and I know you all love a good challenge."

"Come on Mel spill this sounds fun." Val begged she loved taking risks here and there.

"Yeah Mel I thought you were an angel let's here it." Carly chimed in she was always ready for a good time.

"Well I was thinking we could fake some ids and sneak into a couple of clubs." Mel said smiling when she had a good idea she had a good idea. And besides there was no better way to get back at her 'boyfriend' than to meet some new hot stud and forget about him.

"I'm in for some fun what about you Ricky ?" Patty asked hoping he would want to come along.

"Well Ms. Matthews if you're in than I'm there." Ricky said giving her a bow.

"All you had to say was trouble and I was in." Penny said she was so much like her mother at that age it wasn't funny.

"So how do we fake an id ?" Carly asked she had no clue that Mel and Val did this all the time and therefore were old pros at it.

"Oh you'll see have Ricky unlock the car so we can get in." Mel said as they reached Chuck's SUV that he had loaned them for the night none of them wanted to risk using their parents' cars.

Ricky hit the unlock button on his keys and opened the door so that Mel could get in.

"Ok ladies and Ricky hand over your ids." Val said holding out her hand they all handed over the drivers licences and in Penny's case her permit. Val added her own to the stack and then got in the back seat with Mel who added hers as well.

"Magic forces black and white be with me throughout this night shield from others our true sage and make us older than our age." Mel chanted over the stack of licences when she finished they were encompassed by a blue glow and when it faded they had all been changed to make the teens either twenty one or twenty two.

"Here you guys go. Now what club did you want to hit first ?" Mel asked as she passed everyone their ids back.

"We've got to hit Inferno it's one of the hottest clubs out right now according to Chuck." Ricky said Chuck had the inside scoop on what clubs were good since he was a bartender.

"Alright let's do it as you all know we have no curfew tonight." Val said as they began to walk down the side walk towards Inferno.

* * *

_Chris sat in his room at the manor still in his pajamas he didn't want to get dressed because of what it would mean. He was trying hard to be strong but it just wasn't working so that's why he was a the manor instead of at home where he belonged. He wasn't surprised when he heard a knock at his door but he didn't feel like acknowledging it that was why he had left it unlocked in case someone who couldn't orb came looking for him. However he was surprised when the door opened rather than someone just orbing in. He looked up to find his Uncle Henry the man he called dad standing there with red rimmed eyes from crying. _

"_Chris you need to come home and get dressed I need you today." Henry pleaded with his nephew nobody had seen or heard from Wyatt since it happened therefore all responsibility for the younger siblings had fallen on him. _

"_I'm not going dad I can't bury another mom especially when it's Aunt Pay she's the only one who ever really understood me." Chris said fighting back tears of his own. _

_Henry sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and put on arm around Chris " Oh Buck I miss her too she wasn't only my wife she was my everything I don't want to do this anymore than you do but we have to. Look we both know that this won't be easy but I need you to help me with the younger kids. Hank won't come out of his room for anyone but you I think he feels like you do so I need you to go talk to him he was a momma's boy too just like you. I was hoping that you would get dressed and then go talk to him show him that he has to go." Henry said rubbing his hand through the four days worth of beard on his chin Paige wouldn't mind if he didn't bother to shave she liked him with a little hair on his face. _

"_Ok Uncle Hen I'll do it but only for Hank and the girls Coop and Wy are on their own they should be here now but if Wy jumped off the bridge Coop would go with him. I guess I'll get dressed and then I'll go talk to Hank. After I talk to Hank I'm gonna try to call Sam and Leo they _

_both should be here_."_ Chris said standing so he could orb to his room in the basement of Paige and Henry's house. _

" _Chris just so you know you don't always have to be strong for me we can take turns breaking down deal ?" Henry asked sticking out his hand. _

"_Deal. Oh and dad the next time you want to convince me of something you might want to practice what you preach first you're not even dressed yet." Chris said chuckling a bit as he looked at Henry's chosen attire. Henry was dressed in a sweatshirt that said SFPD across the front holy pajama pants and flips. _

" _Don't start on me Buck I told you I need you I woke up to the girls having at it over the bathroom Paige normally handles that. And then Hank is locked in his room and he put an anti-orb spell on it so the girls can't even get in I can pick the lock if I have to but I don't want to Paige hated when I did that to you kids. So see you have to go home your brother and sister need _

_you." Henry said in his mind he considered all those kids to be his and most of them even called him dad and they called Paige mom. That's why her death just wasn't fair most of the kids had already lost one mom they shouldn't have to lose another. Chris and Wyatt were in college now Hank, Prue, and Coop wouldn't be far behind. Henry was outnumbered by the girls and if he didn't have Chris to help he would have to do all this alone. _

"_Come on dad I'll orb you home." Chris said putting an arm around the older man. He was glad that at least he still had Henry he just didn't know what he would do if anything happened to him. _

Chris woke with a start it took him a minute to take in his surroundings and realize he was in the living room of the manor. When they dealt with this demon he was really going to have to figure out what was going on with all the flashes he was having lately they were starting to interfere with his life.

"Morning sunshine I'm glad you can sleep at a time like this." Roman said to his friend.

"I've had a long couple of days I must of dozed off. How long was I out mom ?" Chris said it wasn't a lie he hadn't slept more than four hours in the last two days combined.

"You were only out for ten minutes Peanut you didn't miss anything it took that long to get everyone in the room." Piper said putting her hand on his knee she was still worried about him she hadn't forgotten that he had to be rushed to the hospital earlier that day.

"So what the hell are we gonna do about this big bad demon this time ?" Hank asked after being in the hospital for three days he was ready for some action.

"This isn't just some demon Henry he was the right hand of to two sources Cole and the one before him." Phoebe said frustrated she still had to worry about bounty hunters being after her Jake.

"Yeah I know Aunt Phoebe I was kinda in charge when that revelation was made I remember." Henry said he might have been in a coma for a day but he was tired and crabby.

"Ok listen we know who he is and what he does let's call it quits for tonight and start again bright and early tomorrow." Piper suggested.

"Yeah all four kids can stay here two can sleep in Chris's old room and the other two can sleep in Wy's." Leo said knowing it wasn't a good idea for them to leave the manor.

"Sounds damn good to me I need my beauty sleep." Chris complained he hoped he could sleep without those stupid flashes waking him up he really needed to sleep.

"Me and Bennett will stay up a little while and work on this we'll be fine." Little Paige said she really didn't have anything up her sleeve this time.

"Fine but if you two even think about going to the underworld alone I assure I will find out and I will make Piper look tame." Paige warned her grandson and her niece as she got ready to walk home with her husband since they only lived right down the street.

"Wy I want you or your brother to sleep on the couch in Henry's room tonight just in case." Piper said she was worried about her nephew.

"I'll do it mom don't worry I won't let anything happen to him this time." Chris said he considered it his personal job to look after Henry's well being and as of late he hadn't been doing too good at it.

Leo let out a sigh of frustration he didn't know what anyone was going to have to do or say to get through to that boy that what happened to Hank hadn't been his fault. " Chris I don't want to rehash this again right now but you couldn't help what happened to your cousin it wasn't your fault. Now please go home and get some sleep you can look after Hank and Wyatt can watch over both of you and Prue can keep all three of you in line that way everyone is taken care of." he said Piper had been right twenty two years ago when she told him that Chris was just as stubborn as he was.

"Yeah you guys heard Uncle Leo I get to look after all three of you like I didn't already do that if it wasn't for me you three would live like wild animals." Prue said looking at all three of her male cousins.

"Hey I resent that my room is spotless and I can cook which is more than I can say for Wy." Henry slurred out thickly due to the drugs that Eva had forced on him since he insisted on staying out of the hospital until they managed to get rid of the demon they were after.

"Come on let's get to the apartment while Hank can still walk he's heavy and I don't think Chris and I can carry him if he passes out. Chris you orb him and I'll orb ladybug." Wyatt said he just wanted to go home and get in bed he was worn out he still had to find time to study for the test that he had next week he really didn't want to fail out of med school.

"I'll stay here for a while and help them track down info about this demon." Jake said he wasn't really looking forward to going home or to Lilly's apartment.

"Hey Halliwell what about me ? How am I supposed to get home ?" Liz asked she had come to the manor with Wyatt and had no other way of getting to her apartment.

"God Shane you're such a pain in the ass you can stay at my apartment again or you can go home it's up to you." Wy said giving her options he hoped that she would want to stay with him he didn't feel like being alone if he had to keep an eye on Chris and Henry.

"I'll stay with you Wy I think Prue might need help watching you three guys especially you, you can be a handful at times." Liz said giving him one of her award winning smiles so he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Fine just come on Liz we have babysitting duty since these two can't be trusted to stay in the hospital when they need to." Wyatt said causing both Chris and Hank to fix him with cold glares.

"So what am I chopped liver ? I have to walk home now ?" Lilly asked with a look of annoyance on her face.

"No dear I'll take you and your brother home and then I'll come back here." Jake explained to his girlfriend who could be dense at times.

"Cooper Jacob don't you go into the underworld alone either you still have the bounty hunters on your tail. Don't use any of your demonic powers while you're at it at least not until we fix things with this demon. Stick to shimmering and your wiccan powers for right now." Phoebe instructed her son knowing he would go in the underworld alone the first chance he got if that's what he thought he needed to do.

"Right I'll never survive in a fight if I use only my wiccan powers mom they're passive powers like yours and you know it. But I'll try not to use my demonic powers unless I have to." Jake said hugging his mom. Phoebe would flip if she knew the real reason the bounty hunters were after him and she would kill him when she found out that he kept it from her for so long.

"That's all I ask just please be careful baby." Phoebe said hugging him back before he shimmered out with Lilly and Ro.

" Aunt Piper if it's alright with you I think I'll stick around until Coop gets back and see if he needs my help." Chuck said he really had nothing to do besides go home alone there was no way Prue was going to be able to sneak out and meet him tonight and he would never risk getting caught by Wyatt to shimmer over to her apartment.

"That's fine Chuck I never mind if you stay here and you know it." Piper said climbing the stairs to her bedroom with Leo following right behind her.

" Hey mom where are the girls it's almost two in the morning ?" Wyatt asked he was worried about his sister and cousins.

"Relax Wy they're fine Mel called about ten minutes ago they're hanging out." Piper said rolling her eyes he took being overprotective to the extreme sometimes. She would have seriously blown a gasket if she knew what her daughter and nieces were really up to.

* * *

Club Inferno was hopping the dance floor was almost wall to wall people and right in the middle of the crowd was Carly and Penny dancing for all they were worth. Mel had no idea how big of a mistake she made by sneaking those two into a club they were bad enough on their own without any help from her.

Mel, Val, Ricky, and Patty were off to the side sitting in a booth that was up against a wall. Mel was the only one not drinking because as per their agreement with Chuck she was the one who had to drive his car home. She was the only one that had never had a wreck or a speeding ticket so all the guys trusted her with their cars.

Val and Ricky were both well on their way to being shitfaced Mel had no idea how she was going to get both of them passed their parents without all of them getting busted luckily they were all staying at Paige's house she wouldn't freak out on them like Piper or Derek would. Patty had only had a little to drink so she could keep Mel company thankfully the club was closing in another hour and a half and then they could deal with trying to get the other four out of there.

"Mel this might be the best idea you've ever had." Ricky said raising his glass and toasting her.

"Ricky I think I should take blackmail pictures to show your brother." Patty said laughing at her friend who had a pair of sunglasses and fuzzy pink gloves on and a neon green scarf.

"For real Ricky I can't believe Val got you to put all that on now all you need is a hat to match all that." Mel said laughing at him too.

Ricky was dressed fairly nice he had an Red American Eagle button up shirt on with a black tie with Levis and Nike Shox. But he had added to the mix Val's fuzzy pink gloves and his own aviator sunglasses. He had gotten the scarf from Penny.

"And you just so happen to be in luck Ricky I happen to have my softball hat in my purse." Patty said placing the hat upon his head sideways.

Penny and Carly who were laughing as they walked back to the table started to laugh even harder when they saw Ricky's appearance.

"Oh he would so be in trouble right now if somebody saw him he is wasted." Penny said speaking from experience.

"Speak for yourself Penny you would be in trouble too I saw the guy that you were talking to at the bar Prue would flip out on you after the last guy you dated." Ricky came back his speech was surprisingly clear considering the amount he had drank. Then he did something completely out of character for himself he said " Come on Patty come dance with me." He pulled the girl to her feet and led her out on the dance floor.

"Wow we are all so busted when we get home it's not even funny." Val slurred unlike Ricky she was really feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"No we are not busted we are just going to walk into Aunt Paige's house and act nice and normal." Mel said with a laugh Val always got so paranoid when she had been drinking.

As they continued their conversation they didn't notice that someone was in the shadows of the club watching them.

* * *

_Chris stood outside the door to Henry's room he shifted his weight from foot to foot and debated on whether or not to knock on the door. He had no idea what he was going to say to his cousin it had taken both his Aunt Paige and Victor to reach him after Piper had died. But he had promised Big Henry the only dad he had ever really known that he would talk to Hank and that's what he was going to do. Steeling himself he knocked on the door and said "Bubba open the door." _

"_Who is it ?" Hank asked through the closed door he knew it was Chris but he just had to be sure he didn't feel like talking to anyone else. _

"_Hank it's Chris now open the door." Chris said kindly but firmly he knew the hell he was going through and he was trying to help him. _

_Chris heard footsteps and then he heard the lock on the door click finally it opened just a crack and he saw Henry standing there with his eyes red and puffy from crying. _

"_Come in Chris I just had to make sure it was you." Henry said it was easy to tell that he had been crying very recently his voice was still thick with emotion. _

_Chris walked into his room and was unprepared for the sight that greeted him clothes were thrown all over and his bed was unmade that was so unlike Henry he always kept everything neat and clean. _

"_Hank I need you to go on and put your suit and tie on." Chris said calmly. _

"_I don't want to Chris because if I do it will mean that she's gone and she's never coming back." Hank said fighting back a fresh batch if tears. _

_Chris sighed a deep sigh he knew the feeling hell he was feeling it himself but now he had to put his brave face on for his brothers and sisters " Little brother I'll leave the option up to you whether or not to get dressed and go but I'll tell you right now if you don't go you'll regret it the rest of your life. Hey mom loved you very much and she would hate to see you like this so get dressed or don't if that's what you want but at any rate at least come downstairs I'm going to make everyone some breakfast and you need to eat." he said the only way for him to get through to Hank right now was to remind that they really were brothers no matter what genetics said. _

_Fifteen minutes later Chris stood at the stove frying bacon and eggs he already had piles of french toast setting on the counter he knew that all these were Hank's favorites and he was trying to make him feel a little better right now. He knew the pain he felt would take time to go away. It had taken him years to get over Piper's death he was still mourning her when Phoebe and Coop were killed so their death hadn't really phased him. But now he had to try to cope with losing his mom and in some ways it was harder than losing his mother. _

_Big Henry walked into the kitchen dressed in a black suit and tie he had taken a shower and he looked better than he did earlier but he still hadn't shaved. "So Chris what did he have to say ?" He asked not really wanting to have to deal with his son acting up on today of all days. _

"_I left it up to him whether he wants to get dressed and go or not so we'll see. I told him he would regret it if he didn't." Chris said taking the frying pans off the stove and turning it off. _

"_And I decided that Chris was right mom wouldn't want me to act the way I've been acting. I at least owe it to her to show up to her funeral looking decent." Henry Jr said as he walked into the room he was dressed in a suit similar to Chris and Big Henry's. _

_Chris gave him a reassuring look and a thumbs up he knew that Hank just needed space and that he was pissed off at Paige for dying on him. So he had let him make his own mind up about what to do and he knew that he would make the right choice. _

Chris bolted upright on the couch in the Henry's room he was beyond trying to figure out all the memory flashes that had plagued his dreams since after Henry got shot. He couldn't worry about that right now anyway his main concern was Henry who was in a fitful sleep and he didn't look to be in good shape. He was freezing and burning up at the same time he was so cold his teeth were chattering and yet his body was covered in sweat. Chris was getting him to go back to the hospital the minute they vanquished Armes come hell or high water.

* * *

C.J., Paige, and Victor were roaming around endless caverns in the underworld not one of them had any clue what they were looking for or where they would find it. They had all went down there on a whim to see what they could find out about Armes but they had all gone alone and bumped into each other.

"Hey you're the demon where do you think that this guy is ?" Paige asked she had a way with words.

"I have no clue where he is it's not like they have a demon directory down here. It's a wonder that you managed to make to adulthood with a mouth like that." C.J. said as they rounded another corner.

"Hey you two might want to keep it down I don't want to get caught down here." Victor said he was now having second thoughts about this plan or lack thereof.

"Oh I think it may be a little late for that." a figure said stepping out in front of them but there was something familiar about this figure. When the figure stepped into the light of the torches they all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was Caleb.

"What are you doing down here Cal ?" Paige asked.

"I couldn't sleep I figured I'd come down here and see what I could find out. If you want to know what I found out we gotta go home now." Chuck said shimmering out.

The other three just shared a look and shimmered and orbed back to the manor.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter please review. I can get chapters out faster if you help give me some ideas of what you want to see.


	7. Chapter 7:Worse Than We Thought

* * *

Chapter 7: Worse Than We Thought

Mel tiptoed up the front steps of Paige's house waiting for Patty to orb in and unlock the door so they could get the four drunks with them in the house. If they got caught there was no way they were going to be able to explain this one.

The door opened right in front of Mel's face and Patty stepped outside. "Come on Mel you grab Penny and Val and I'll help Ricky and Carly." she said to her cousin.

Once they all got in the house they breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived when the living room light came on.

"It's four thirty in the morning where have you been ? And why do you smell like a bar ?" Paige asked out of curiosity more than anything else.

"Well you see Paige we were on our way home." Ricky managed to slur out before Patty clamped a hand over his mouth and sat him down on the couch.

" Now I know it's been awhile since my party days but from the way he is talking I would say that he is drunk." Paige mused to no one in particular.

"Ok, ok mom you busted us we went to a party after we got out of the movies but Mel didn't drink so she could drive." Carly said trying to sound sober and failing but she did come up with a pretty convincing lie.

Paige looked around at the six teenagers in her living room and decided that they were telling the truth. But she let them all suffer a moment longer under her intense gaze. " Boy do you six have a lot to learn about sneaking back into the house after you've stayed out too late. Be nice and maybe I'll teach you how sometimes." she said taking pity on them she knew what it was like to have your parents freak out on you for staying out too late.

"So your not mad Aunt Paige ?" Mel asked her eyebrow raised skeptically.

"No I'm not mad you guys were smart about the way you chose to party. You just weren't smart enough to back into the house undetected you're going to have to work on that. And no I won't tell your parents we'll all just keep this between us because Henry, Coop, Piper, and Derek might have a heart attack if they knew what you were up to." Paige answered wanting to keep her status as the cool parent and aunt.

"Thank you so much Aunt Paige after the whole Torch thing my mom would kill me dead." Penny said she was just as drunk as Ricky was.

"I don't think any of you will be thanking me in the morning when your hung over." Paige said a small grin appearing on her face she remembered those days very vividly it had only been after she had the twins that she was able to start drinking again every now and then.

"I don't get hung over mom it's a gift really." Carly slurred she had given up on trying to sound sober.

"A gift you got from your father if I drank as much as I think you did I would be in bed for two days." Paige replied it was the truth Henry could drink as much as he wanted and not get hung over.

The room started spinning in front of Val's eyes she was trying to focus on what her Aunt was saying but it just wasn't working she was seeing two of everything that was if she could get her eyes to focus long enough. "Aunt Paige you're right I won't thank you in the morning or now." she said as she got up and ran to the bathroom to puke.

"Now you children know why I don't have to lecture you on drinking." Paige said with a satisfied smile as she went to tend to her niece.

* * *

_Caleb, Paige, Jake, and Victor all sat gathered round the kitchen table moments after they came back from the underworld. Caleb was in the process of making macaroni and cheese for everyone since they had all been in the underworld for hours and were hungry. _

_Victor had a beer in his hand left over from their earlier brain storming session. "So Cal what did you find out ?" he asked his cousin he was anxious to get to the bottom of what was going on. _

_Caleb transferred the food from the pot into four separate bowls before he said " All in good time Mitch first give me one of those beers I've earned it tonight." _

_Victor tossed his cousin a bottle of beer which he caught with skill and he used the counter to pry the cap off. _

"_So Victor what do I call you ? I mean I heard Cal call you Mitch, you answer to Vic, and I heard Paige call you Ben in the underworld." Jake asked a confused look on his face. _

"_See I'm kinda like you Uncle Jake I answer to different names. Paige is the only one that calls me Ben, Cal and Sam both call me Mitch so it's a toss up yell out a name I'll answer to it." Victor replied a smile on his face. _

_Paige just shook her head leave it to her to have keep them on track. "Ok boys focus. Cal what did you find out we're not getting any younger here ?" she asked Caleb seriously pissed her off most of the time but he was her cousin and she still loved him. _

_Caleb wasn't paying any attention to her however he was digging in the drawer to get forks. He didn't acknowledge her question until he had set a bowel and fork in front of everyone. " Ok Armes is Gorgon's right hand man and he has some serious power. Gorgon wants to claim the thrown of the source but he is being opposed and it's up to Armes to find a way to get rid of the competition and to get rid of the Warren line. But some demons think that Armes might being trying to be the source himself and that's why all of Gorgon's plans have got fucked up lately." _

_Jake was in the process of chewing but that didn't stop him from speaking " Hey I'm not complaining that's a start and it helps. But any clue how we get rid of him ?" he asked not wasting time using his manners Phoebe often wondered where she went wrong with him. _

"_Hold that thought for a minute because you haven't heard the best parts yet. As we all know Armes served two sources Cole and the one before him who was responsible for killing Aunt Prue. So Armes thinks he is some kind of expert on the Charmed ones and how to get rid of them. But here is the interesting part Armes has left explicit instructions Uncle Jake that if any of his demon henchmen ever capture you or my dad they are to bring you back unharmed because Gorgon wants all the of Warren line but you dead. Everyone knows this but in one part of the underworld I was in there are demonic bounty hunters whose soul purpose it is to find you and bring you in for execution. And that's pretty much all I found out before I ran into you guys." Caleb finished as he looked around the table everyone eyeing him in disbelief. _

_Paige let out a frustrated sigh sure now they knew more than they did but it still didn't tell them how to find Armes and get rid of him. She went to the fridge and took one of Victor's beers and drank deeply from it before she spoke. " This is just perfect now we know more than we did for once you did a good job Cal. But we still have no idea where he is or how to get rid of him." _

_A small grin spread across Cal's face "That's where you come in Paige I figured you and Mitch could orb to Magic School and find some books on Armes and start working on a spell." he said as he grabbed himself another beer. _

"_Ok here's what I'm saying you guys go get the books but we'll read some and we'll drink a lot more. But we won 't worry about it until the morning when everybody gets here." Jake said a sly grin on his face now he didn't have to go home or to Lilly's. _

_Paige and Victor's trip to Magic School only took a few minutes and they returned with several books on Armes. _

"_Victor you have one job and one job only right now fire up the blender we're making margaritas ." Jake informed him on his return he was in the mood to party a little he was stressed big time. _

"_Sure thing Uncle Jake. Do you want me to wake Sam ?" Vic asked with an arched eyebrow. _

"_No if she is the only one of us who can actually manage some sleep let her. I envy her I wish I could sleep that good at night." Jake replied. _

_Victor looked around the kitchen for the blender until he finally found it. "Uncle Jake I need the stuff to make the damn drinks." he stated simply as if his uncle should have already thought of that. _

"_Relax Mitch I've got it right here." Caleb said as he handed his cousin a bottle of tequila and margarita mix. _

Piper and Leo woke early the next morning the scene from the night before having played out in the wee hours of the morning as one by one they had all fallen asleep. Piper was not prepared for the sight that greeted her and her husband when they walked into the kitchen. The kitchen table was covered with books, beer bottles and empty glasses. Paige, Jake, and Victor all were passed out with their heads on the table they hadn't made it to the living room before passing out. Caleb was sleeping on the island in the center of the kitchen with a book open on his chest he had fallen asleep in the process of reading. There were paper balls all on the floor that contained discarded spells no doubt.

Their more important notes were on the table in a notebook that sat in front of each one of them.

Piper walked to the kitchen table and sniffed one of the glasses and began looking around for her blender which was no where in sight. "Well at least they had the courtesy to put the blender back where they found it." Piper said dryly.

Leo looked at his wife of twenty six years with a confused look on his face. "Piper what are talking about the blender for ?" he asked not sure he really wanted to know.

Piper gave her husband a withering look and said "They made margaritas Leo."

"Oh." was the only thing he said as he walked over to the table and looked at the notebook in front of his granddaughter it was filled with information about Armes' powers. "Well it looks like they found out a lot about Armes while they were partying down here." he said collecting most of the bottles on the table and throwing them away.

"Leo she looks so much like Chris it isn't even funny all except for her eyes she has Paige's eyes." Piper said ignoring her husband.

"You're right she does look like him. Hey wait a minute these are the books from Magic School she's either a cop like her dad or she's a master thief." Leo said upset about the fact that he couldn't keep his own grandchild from lifting books from his school.

"Oh Leo get over it, it looks like they worked really hard last night and they found out a lot from where I stand." Piper said giving her husband a look that told him to shut up about the books.

"Ok I'm over it. But how are you gonna make breakfast with the kid on the counter ?" Leo asked gesturing toward Caleb who hadn't been disturbed by their talking was still laying flat on his back on the island.

Piper went over and shook him "Caleb it's Aunt Piper wake up." she said gently trying to rouse the boy looking at him in the face she knew he was only eight-teen at the most. Caleb didn't stir so Piper tried again and got the same results.

Leo seeing that his wife was getting nowhere grabbed a pot and a spoon and began banging on the pot with the spoon.

Jake, Victor, Caleb, and Paige woke with a start they were not used to being woke up in such a manner. Caleb sat up so fast he hit his head on the pots and pans that hung above the island. Jake glared at his Uncle Leo he was just a little hung over and the noise Leo was making about killed him.

"What Coop I had to get Caleb off the counter so Piper can make breakfast and you need to get the books off the table so we can use it." Leo said with a sheepish grin.

"Uncle Leo please speak softly and use small words I had a very rough night. These hellions made me stay up late and they poured alcohol down my throat." Jake complained pointing at Paige, Cal, and Vic while he covered his eyes with his other hand.

Sam came running into the kitchen in a pair of Mel's pajamas that she had borrowed. "What happened was it a demon ?" she asked out of breath from running.

"Nope your Uncle Leo decided that he needed to wake them up so he was banging a pan relax come sit where you can find a spot I'm getting ready to make breakfast as soon as Caleb gets off my counter." Piper said taking the girl by the shoulders and guiding her into a chair.

* * *

Wyatt sat up in his bed and looked around his room groggily something seemed out of place but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He scan the area around his bed nothing seemed to be missing the papers were still scattered all over his desk. The pile of clothes that needed to be taken to the manor for washing was still sitting in the corner of the room by his closet. It wasn't until he looked at the space in the bed next to him that he realized what was amiss there was someone in the bed with him. Then it all came flooding back to him Liz had stayed the night and he had fell a sleep with his arm around her like he had many times before.

He was content for the moment to just sit and watch her sleep he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her in his life he didn't know what he would do without her. They were there for each other no matter what. Wyatt remembered how he had slept with his arm around her the night she found out that Roman had cheated on her.

_Liz was sitting on the side of Wyatt's bed her head in her hands crying her eyes out. Wyatt walked into his room not prepared for her being there he had went out with Chuck after football practice. He wasn't expecting his other best friend to be sitting in his room crying. _

"_Lizzie what's the matter ?" Wyatt asked kneeling in front of her on the floor putting his hand on her knee._

_Liz looked up and met his blue eyes with her brown eyes that were filled with tears that she couldn't stop from flowing. "Wyatt he cheated on me with Monica Palmer. I guess I'm just not good enough for him." she managed to gasp out in between sobs. _

_Wyatt saw red and took a deep breath to keep himself from losing his temper friend or not he was going to kill that son of a bitch when he got his hands on him. He took a deep breath and took a moment to compose himself before he spoke again. He gazed into her eyes lovingly and said "Liz you're kind, sweet, funny. You have great taste in movies and you're very smart. Oh and most important of all I forgot to mention beautiful. So you're right you weren't good enough for him you were too good let Monica have him. You don't need him you have me." he gave her a smile as he said all this. _

_Liz looked at him in disbelief she never knew that he thought all those things about her. "Wy do you really mean all of that or are you saying that to make me feel better ?" she asked. _

"_Of course I mean it Lizzie you're my other best friend besides Chuck but I'll tell you a secret I love you. I could do without Chuck but I couldn't do without you, you're my other half. Any guy would be lucky to have you and you'll make one of those guys very happy one day. But I'll always be privileged to say that you're my very best friend." Wyatt said sincerely as he wrapped his arms around her. _

_Liz was taken a back by everything he had just said to her it was so sweet if only she could find a guy like him someday. "Thank you Wy." was all she managed to get out before she broke out in tears and began sobbing uncontrollably. _

_Wyatt knew the time for speaking was over and he just laid back on the bed with her making soothing noises and every now and then he would kiss her on the forehead as he held her in his arms. They stayed that way until they both fell asleep from exhaustion. _

_I still mean every word I said to her that night she is my best friend and I do love her like a sister. But why do I feel something more ?_ Wyatt thought to himself as he still laid there watching his friend sleep. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her to someone else but he almost had two years ago. Liz had been engaged to some guy she had met in school but she had broke it off with him at the last minute because she realized that she really didn't love him.

"Wy how long have you been watching me sleep ?" Liz asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh damn you caught me again. Not long only a little while." Wyatt said giving her a smile it was not the first time she had caught him watching her sleep and it wouldn't be the last if he had anything to say about it.

Liz rolled over on her right side so she could look at the alarm clock it read 9 am. "It's nine Wy we should get up and check on Chris and Henry." she said pulling out of his grasp and getting out of bed. She walked to his desk chair and pulled the white button up dress shirt he had worn the day before over her head before she got in his drawer and took out the pair of sweat pants that said 'Bay Harbor Football' on one leg. "Get up now Wyatt Matthew before I pull your ass out of bed." she said forcefully she was only nice when she asked him to do something the first time then she got mean.

Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend he knew better than to ask for just five more minutes so he got up and threw on the first clean looking wife beater and pair of shorts he could find.

Liz watched the process and shook her head at the mighty twice blessed who couldn't even find clean clothes to wear. "Wy all you men are pigs you don't even bother to put on clean clothes you hunt through the dirty pile." she said rolling her eyes at him and his lack of hygiene.

"Hey I resent that remark I'm not a pig I'm just not the neatest guy in the world." he said opening his door and he began to walk down the hall.

" Halliwell you have no clue how much of a slob you really are. Prisoners in the Nazi Concentration Camps were cleaner than you are." Liz argued back walking quickly to keep up with him.

"Shane it balances out Hen and Chris are neat freaks and Prue and I like a little chaos." he said pausing his walking only long enough to stick his tongue out at her.

"Real mature Wy." she said flipping him the bird as they came into the living room.

"Hey you two need to keep it down I'm in here trying to watch cartoons." Henry tried to yell at them from his spot on the couch but it still came out as a rasp. He was sitting with his legs up on the table to relieve some of the pain he was feeling and he had a bowl of froot loops in his hand.

Liz walked around the front of the couch and planted a kiss on the top of his head "I'm glad to see you're up and about." she said ruffling his hair.

"Hey cut it out Liz before I have to hurt myself kicking your ass." Henry replied a smile on his face.

Wyatt laughed at the exchange between his cousin and best friend as he sat down carefully on the couch beside Henry to avoid hurting him. He wasn't careful enough however his movements jarred the couch and caused Henry to wince in pain his ribs were sore as hell. "I'm sorry Hen I was trying not to hurt you." Wyatt said ruffling his cousin's hair "Where are Prue and Chris ?" he asked scanning his eyes around the apartment for them if those two disappeared together it was not a good thing.

Henry knew what Wyatt was thinking without using his powers because he knew his cousin too well. "Chris is in the shower and Ladybug is still in bed." Hank said putting Wyatt's fears at ease.

Relief visibly washed across Wyatt's face causing Liz to roll her eyes at how protective he was.

"God Wy they're big kids now you don't need to know where they are all the time." Liz said giving him a look she reserved just for him.

Wyatt pretended not to notice but he picked a pillow up off the couch and hit here with it. "If your oracle powers were working right Shane you would have seen that coming." he said trying hard not to laugh as she socked him in the arm.

* * *

Later that afternoon they were all gathered in the Halliwell Manor to get the low down on everything that had happened the night before. Everyone was there with the teenage Halliwells who were being kept out of the mess. They were gathered in the living room since it had more space than the attic. Chris, Henry, Victor, and Paige were seated on the couch. Piper and Leo were on the love seat with Wyatt between them . Paige was sitting on the arm of the chair that Henry sat in and Coop was doing the same thing on the Chair that Phoebe sat in. Prue, Jake, Caleb, Sam, and Lilly were all seated on the rug in the middle of the room. Roman had drug a chair in from the kitchen and was sat it next to the chair Phoebe and Coop were in. Chuck was leaning against the wall trying to keep as far away from Prue as possible.

Jake figured since he was technically the oldest he might as well do the talking. "Last night after everyone went home we tried for about an hour to find out what we could about Armes but we weren't having much luck so we decided to call it quits. So I shimmered down to the underworld and I ran into Mitch and then we ran into Paige and then we all ran into Cal. The only one who actually got any sleep last night was Sam." He said knowing he was going to be dead.

Chris couldn't contain his fury he didn't want anything to happen to his daughter. Henry seeing his cousin's face knew he better step in quick.. "Paige, Victor, Caleb you were told time and time again yesterday not to go into the underworld alone without letting someone know where you were going.

What do you guys have a death wish or something?" Hank said not as calmly as he thought he did.

Paige jumped to answer that question. "Hey we didn't go alone we were together." she said in their defense.

"No Paige you went alone and you guys just ended up running into each other. I think Hank's right you guys do have a death wish." Chris said shaking his head in disgust.

"Paige maybe we should tell them the truth this isn't working." Victor suggested the only way to get out of this mess was for them to tell what was really going on.

"Yeah Paige Mitch has a point." Sam said agreeing with her older cousin.

"What the hell is going on here Caleb ?" Prue asked her son doing her best imitation of Piper.

"No guys we can't tell them the truth." Paige said adamantly.

Piper stood and let out a long whistle that caused every one to cover their ears. "Now Paige I suggest you start talking and right now young lady and I want the truth this time." Piper said sternly.

Paige gave a resigned sigh and said "Ok none of you guys sent us you don't even know we're here you think we went out of town. The elders sent us."

"And why would we let you guys go out of town alone ?" Big Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Grandpa please wait to ask questions there's a lot more to tell." Victor said and then he nudged his cousin to go on.

"Uncle Hank's power didn't just stop working they went down two months ago but then they came back a week later. Well I have a little brother who is three years younger than me his name is Dan . Well two months ago Vic and I were down in the underworld demon hunting to let off some steam. Dad you sent Danny to find us you didn't know where we were so he orbed down to the underworld and found Vic hurt and me fighting off demons. Danny called Uncle Hank down since he is his whitelighter to help. A demon shimmered in while Danny was explaining to Uncle Hank what was going on." Paige paused as her voice started to break she took a moment to compose herself and then went on. "Uncle Hank tried to blow the demon up but his powers didn't work so the demon threw a fireball and hit Danny it threw him into a rock. Uncle Hank called for you dad you came down and killed the demon who had also wounded Uncle Hank so you healed him first. In the mean time I had

come to and healed Vic. Uncle Hank told you to go heal Danny that he was hurt too." Paige stopped letting everyone digest what she had said.

Nobody in the room liked where this was going they all just sat there with grim looks on their faces. Caleb had put his arm around Sam who had tears in her eyes.

"Go on Paige finish telling us." Big Henry said giving her a reassuring smile when he was just as scared as everyone else of what came next.

Paige again collected herself before speaking. " Dad by the time we got to him it was too late we couldn't heal him because he was dead. He wasn't just my little brother he was one of my best friends and I loved him so much and I know it's my fault he's gone. Grandma once told me I was so much like Aunt Prue at times it wasn't funny and guess she was right except I didn't get killed I got my baby brother killed." she said tears we're streaming don her face by the time she finished. Chris put his arm around her and let her bury her head in his chest and cry.

Victor continued from where she left off "The elders called a meeting with us on the bridge after it happened and told us that we had to go back and stop what caused dad to lose his powers. They had connected it to this time period and gave us two months to study what was happening here at this time. They told us we had to stop Danny from dying. He was one of the Charmed Ones. So we studied up and told you guys we were going on a trip. I feel just as responsible for his death as B.J. does if I wouldn't have needed to go blow off steam he would have never been down there." he finished tears of his own falling.

"And we think you're on a trip to get away from things." Paige said the light bulb going off in her head.

Paige just cried harder into her dad's chest. "Hush now Peanut it wasn't your fault it was mine." Chris said trying to sooth her. He felt like crying himself but he had to be strong for her. He couldn't believe he had failed as a father.

A look of rage spread across Piper's face she was not going to lose her grandson and do nothing about it. "We'll fix this those damn elders have taken too much from this family already. I won't let them take my grandson from me." she said walking over to the couch where her granddaughter sat. "Chris let me take her I've got more practice at this than you do." she instructed her youngest son.

Chris reluctantly untangled himself from his daughter and stood beside the couch so his mom could sit down.

Piper sat on the couch and took Paige in her arms she put a finger under her chin and forced her to meet her eyes. "Listen to me my little Peanut I promise you that you will have a brother when you go back home. Even if I have to move heaven and hell to do it Dan will be there when you get back." she said forcefully and the girl nodded her acceptance of what her grandma said.

Paige made Henry get up from the chair and she went over to the couch and took Victor by the hand and sat him on her lap on the chair. He was taller and than her and he outweighed her but she wasn't going to complain about it. She stroked his hair soothingly. "Hey buddy this wasn't your fault either

things happen sometimes but we're going to make sure that it doesn't happen." she said .

"Ok grandma." he got out sounding like a five year old.

" Why did I name him Dan ?" Chris asked wondering where that came from.

"His full name is Henry Daniel Halliwell and he is one of the most annoying guys you will ever meet." Sam said lightly she missed her cousin so much she couldn't stand it.

Chris just look thoughtful and didn't say anything Julie must have given him that middle name.

"Victor did you just call your cousin B.J. ? What does that stand for ?" Big Henry asked a confused look on his face he was also trying to lighten the mood.

Victor had to laugh at that. "Yeah it stands for either Bubba Jr or Buck Jr depending on the day of

the week. She acts like my dad and hers a lot so it's just B.J." he explained.

"You know what you act like them too at least nobody ever called me mouse." Paige argued back sitting up and drying the tears from her face.

Hank made a face and shivered a little "Hell no nobody is ever calling my kid mouse I hate mice." he said.

Jake laughed and said "Hey it's better than Ladybug." That earned him a glare from Prue who pushed him into Cal.

"Because Coop is so original." Prue said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"It could be something dumb like Peanut." Chuck said trying to get a rise out of Chris.

"Hey now I'm not jellybean like you Charles." Chris said throwing a pillow at him that missed and hit his Uncle Coop. Coop threw the pillow back at Chris but he missed and hit Piper.

"Oh your ass is mine Coop." Piper said as Coop hid behind Phoebe.

"Oh no you pissed Piper off you face her wrath." Phoebe told her husband handing him the pillow off the chair.

Coop and Piper walked to the center of the room and squared off . Wyatt and Chuck jumped in the middle of the fray hoping to keep it from going any further. Which only resulted in both of them getting hit with pillows. Big Henry busted out laughing only to receive glares from Wyatt and Chuck who tossed the pillows at him. Wyatt managed to hit him but Chuck hit Paige.

Paige and Henry both threw them back at Wyatt and Chuck but the ducked and he pillows went in Hank's direction.

Hank put up his hands to freeze the pillows he was successful with one but he managed to blow Coop up because he was in his line of fire. Coop broke down into a billion tiny pink particles only to reform seconds later.

"Accident Uncle Coop I didn't mean to. Chris a little help here man." Hank said as Coop began to advance on his nephew Chris plucked the frozen pillow out of the air and tossed it at his uncle who dodged it causing it to hit Lilly.

"That's it Henry Mitchell I hope you know you just started a full blown war with your stupid questions now you're going down." Liz said picking up the pillow that hit Lilly and she chucked it at big Henry. It hit him full on in the chest.

* * *

Armes was nervous very rarely did he get nervous but he was now this was bad. Following his little Rat Demon fiasco Gorgon had called him into his thrown room he wasn't the source yet but he would be soon. Armes paced nervously in the thrown room he had no idea what Gorgon wanted but he was scared of what it might be.

"Armes really try not to pace a whole in the floor of the throne room." Gorgon said appearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Sorry my liege I was thinking." Armes said bowing down.

"Thinking that maybe you entrusted my last little job to the wrong demons perhaps ?" Gorgon asked with a evil grin.

"Yes my liege I promise I'll do better next time." Armes said with fear in his eyes.

"Yes Armes I know you will the coronation is tonight and I expect it to go off without a hitch." Gorgon said pointedly.

"I'll see that it does my liege." Armes said flaming out.

* * *

Melinda, Carly, Patty, Penny, and Val walked in the front door of the manor and went on high alert when they heard noises from the living room.

"You three stay behind me and Val." Mel said as her and Val took the lead as they were the oldest two.

All five girls stood with their mouths open at the sight that greeted them. The living room was a mess the couch the love seat and both chairs were overturned. There however was not a demon in sight and then suddenly a pie went flying and hit Liz in the face when she peaked her head out over the edge of the love seat.

Mel let out a shrill whistle that caused everyone to come out of their hiding places. Wyatt, Chuck, Liz, Ro, and Lilly popped up from behind the loves seat. Chris, Hank, Prue, Paige, and Big Henry came out from behind the couch. Paige, Vic, Leo, Jake, and Piper came out from behind one of the chairs. Phoebe, Coop, Sam, and Caleb came out from behind the other. All involved were covered in food of some sort.

"What in the hell is going on in here ? This place is a mess." Mel asked only in her family would something like this happen.

Big Henry answered with a sheepish grin on his face that was streaked with chocolate "Well you see we were blowing off some steam and it's Liz's fault it got out of hand."

Carly couldn't suppress a laugh as she went over to Hank and pulled a cherry out of his hair. "Damn Junior what did you do get in a fight with a pie and lose ?" she asked trying to keep her laughter under control.

"No your Aunt Phoebe happened she smeared a whole pie in my face." Hank answered still too upset with Phoebe to notice she called him Junior.

Patty's eyes got real big when she noticed her brother standing there they had just came from seeing him at the hospital. " The better question is what is Hank doing out of the hospital ?" she asked something was going on.

"Oh I broke out of the hospital last night Em is pretending to be me right now." Hank said a small grin on his face.

Piper stood up pulling pieces of a snack cake out of her hair "Ok which one of you went crazy with the ding dongs ?" she asked pretending to be pissed.

Coop slowly raised his hand looking like a little boy.

"Which one of you children started this fight ?" Val asked with her eyebrow raised

"Liz she went after Uncle Henry with a pillow and then he went to the kitchen and came back with a leftover piece of cake that he smashed in her face." Wyatt said which caused his friend to pop him on the back of his head.

"I'm so not cleaning this mess up." Penny said.

What the girls didn't know was that it had been a magical fight of sorts mos t of the food had been conjured. And none of the adults were about to tell them that.

"So who won this little battle ?" Mel asked shaking her head.

"We did naturally." Paige told her niece trying to be serious as serious as one can be covered in whipped cream.

"You guys didn't win you cheated." Phoebe said indignantly and Coop nodded in agreement.

"We didn't cheat we just have better aim than you guys." Prue told her mother sticking out her tongue.

Phoebe stuck out her tongue in retaliation and burst into a fit of giggling.

Henry picked up a pillow and chucked at Coop for accusing them of cheating. "Henry that wasn't fair we were on a time out cheater." Coop said in a childish voice.

Caleb picked it up and threw it back at them but it was frozen midair. "See grandpa was right all they do is cheat." he said in a high pitched voice.

A small smirk appeared on Mel's face "No that was me. All you children need to act your age and not your shoe size." she said causing her younger cousins to laugh.

"You know what Piper ? Phoebe ?" Paige asked.

"No what ?" they both replied.

"I think these girls are all too clean." Paige said throwing a pie and hitting Mel with it.

* * *

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe stood on the beam of the Golden Gate Bridge they had left a group to clean up the living room and a group to research Armes more. They were waiting for the elders to show up they had a bone to pick with them. Finally a swirl of blue and white orbs appeared and Sandra and Odin were on the bridge.

"Alright cutting to the chase why the hell did you think it would be ok to send our grandchildren back in time and then have them lie to us ?" Piper asked in a pissed off tone.

"Piper we didn't know about that until just a little while ago but we had our reasons for doing it." Sandra said.

"Well you damn well better start explaining." Piper said harshly.

"Daniel is one of the main Charmed Ones now there is a replacement for him. However his powers are great and we can't risk him being lost to the world so we sent your grandchildren back to fix this." Odin said he really hated dealing with the Halliwells.

The sisters looked thoughtful at this news and Paige was the next one to blast them with both barrels.

"What kind of tests did you do on my son they damn near got him killed." Paige fumed.

"Tests to see if he was pure enough to handle the destiny he has before him. He passed them with flying colors he truly is selfless. His destiny is intertwined with that of two of his cousins they will do much good." Sandra said.

"What destiny and what two cousins ?" Phoebe asked she hated it when the elders were cryptic.

"This destiny will reveal itself soon." Odin said as he and Sandra both orbed back up there without another word.

"Man they sure are helpful." Phoebe mused.

"Paige just take us home." Piper said sighing she knew at least one of her baby's were involved in this some way she just didn't know how yet.

* * *

In the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor the research group that consisted of Chris, Liz, Hank, Wyatt, Prue, and the four from the future sat discussing Armes and the death of Chris's son.

"Paige how old is your brother ?" Chris asked in interest

"Dan is seventeen." Paige answered simply trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey baby girl we promised he'll be there when you get back and we'll see to it that he is so don't worry about it." Prue said putting her arm around the girl.

" If his name is Henry why do you call him Dan ?" Wyatt asked a confused look on his face he was such a blonde sometimes.

"Oh Uncle Wy you're dense sometimes. We call him Danny so we don't get him confused with Uncle Henry and Uncle Hank." Paige answered giving her uncle an exasperated look.

"So what about Armes how do we get rid of him ?" Hank asked he had a score to settle with that bastard.

"Henry please be less angry you're giving me a headache." Prue said her empath powers kicking in.

"Sorry Ladybug." Henry said simply.

Paige took a deep breath explaining about Armes was quite a job. "Armes has a lot of power and experience he can't be killed with just a potion or spell it has to be a pretty strong potion and spell. He has all the powers of every source he's ever served. And he's pretty crafty."

"Great now all we need is a potion and the source vanquishing spell." Henry said sarcastically.

"The Source Vanquishing Spell is so not going to work we need more power than it has." Prue told her cousin.

"But it could work if we added more names and Aunt Lilly and Uncle Ro called on their gypsy ancestors." Paige said after giving it a good deal of thought. And then she called "Vic come in here a minute I need you."

Victor came running in the room he knew better than to keep his cousin waiting. "What is it Paige you know better than to yell if there's not a demon." he asked a little out of breath from running.

"We need to add more names to the source vanquishing spell." She said simple they shared a tight bond he knew where she was going with that remark.

Victor looked thoughtful for a moment and then said " We do it in reverse order Sam goes, Cal goes, I go, then you go."

"But how would that work none of Uncle Wy's kids are here ?" Paige asked.

"We could make it work." Hank said catching onto their idea and liking it.

That problem didn't stay central for long as Henry came walking into the room with four more people no one knew.

"Uh guys I think we have a slight problem here." Henry said pointing to each of the four people four young men.

"Oh this is just great it wasn't bad enough we had Cal and Sam but now the elders sent you four here." Victor vented he could see the anger building up in Paige.

Noticing the look on Paige's face one of the young men said "Hey sis and here I thought you'd be happy to see me. And no the elders didn't send us someone else did."

"Ok which one of you four squealed to grandma ?" Paige asked rhetorically knowing she would never get an answer but all four people did look sheepish.

"Before you kill them can you at least introduce them ?" Big Henry asked a confused look on his face.

"The big mouth that I was just talking to is Memphis and he's my little brother. The dumb ass on your right is Mitch a.k.a Bug. The jackass on your left is Lincoln. And that leaves the idiot Perry." Paige said pointing to each person as she said their name.

Wyatt sat with his mouth hanging open Perry looked like him to a T but looking in his eyes there was no mistaking who his mother was.

"Uncle Wy from that look I take it that you know that Perry is your son." Vic said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah I kinda figured he was mine." Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Hi dad." Perry said giving him a little wave.

"Who do the other two belong to ?" Liz asked afraid of the answer.

"We better wait until grandma gets back and we get grandpa in here." Paige said.

As if on cue Piper, Phoebe and Paige came storming in the back door into the kitchen.

"Leo !" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs she was so sick of all the elder's bullshit.

"Now where the hell did these four come from ?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leo came walking quickly into the room he knew that tone in Piper's voice.

"Good grandpa is here we can start. Bug, Linc go on and stand next to grandma and Aunt Paige." Perry said.

"Grandma Lincoln is your son. And Aunt Paige Mitchell is your son." Paige said evenly waiting for a response.

Piper, Leo, Paige, and Henry all had shocked looks on their faces.

"We should all go into the living room so they can explain." Hank said the cop in him wanting to know what was going on.

* * *

Emily laid in the hospital bed she was so bored Henry really owed her this time she was never doing this for him again. She was honestly thrilled when she heard footsteps approaching the room she was in. She was even more thrilled when she saw it was Mel and the rest of the gang and they had come with Starbucks. She sat up in her bed her eyes dancing with joy.

"Is about damn time someone came to see me I was bored out of my mind." Emily said but it came out in Henry's deep growl.

"Forgive us princess if we didn't know you were in here til we went to the manor and then we had to shower because we were covered in food." Mel said sitting down and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Hey you want to change back into yourself and bust out of here ?" Penny asked a sly grin on her face.

"My mom would kill me. So yeah I'm totally in how do make it look like Henry is still here though." Emily said needing to get out of the hospital .

"Hello we use a spell stupid." Val said as if it was that easy.

* * *

The whole Halliwell brood was gathered in the living room which was back in order thanks to extensive cleaning by the guys and maybe a spell from Jake.

"No it's all here they're telling us the truth they really are our sons." Paige said looking up from a book that they had borrowed from Magic School.

The kids from the future had just spent the last half hour explaining how Lincoln and Mitchell really were Halliwells.

"How ? I mean I know how but why ?" Piper asked from her spot on the love seat this day just kept getting better and better.

"Well as Coop so aptly points out we're replacements. This family works well in groups of three there were ten and you add us then we're twelve." Mitch answered glaring at C.J. as he did.

"Look mom you'll find out more when the time is right that's all we can tell you right now. Or we risk my little niece Paige killing us in a way more cruel than any demon could dream up." Lincoln said giving Paige a smile.

"So what about Armes ?" Phoebe asked they really needed to take care of him.

"Well we have a plan we just don't know how to find him." Prue informed her mother.

"Me and Sam could shimmer down to the underworld see what we can find out." Caleb suggested.

"No none of you kids are going to the underworld until we have a solid plan." Piper said forcefully.

"But if Chuck and I went with them we could find something out." Jake said just wanting to get rid of him.

"No bounty hunters are after you and Chuck it would be stupid." Coop said there was no way he was putting his boy in unneeded danger.

"I'll go with Memphis and we'll pull an Uncle Chris and Uncle Hank." Perry said they had done it often enough they just hadn't gotten caught.

Wyatt stood up to his full height looked his son dead in the eye and said "Perry you are not going to the underworld. You are crazy if you think I'm going to let you go down there alone. Somebody talk some sense into that kid I might kill him." he sounded so much like Piper it was scary.

"No Chris and I will go it'll be fine." Hank said they were the only two capable of going down to the underworld undetected , finding out what they needed to know and then getting back in one piece .

Chris didn't say anything at first he was still worried Hank getting shot was his fault. " Yeah we'll do that and I guess Paige and Vic can come to back us up." he said throwing the kids a bone.

"Chris do you think that's a good idea ?" Prue asked.

"Yeah it's a good idea you can come too if you want but someone needs to stay here and work on the potion." Chris said Prue was good at potions and Jake and Wyatt couldn't be trusted to come up with one on their own.

"I'll take care of the potion and Phoebe can help Liz with the spell you guys started." Paige said heading to the kitchen to get started on the potion.

The four young half whitelighters just nodded and orbed out to put their plan into action Victor put his around Prue to bring her along.

* * *

"I've put everything I can think of in this potion and I still doubt that it will be strong enough for Armes." Paige said with a heavy sigh.

She along with Jake, Wyatt, Caleb, Chuck, and Mitchell were working on the potion while Phoebe, Liz, Piper, Lilly, Roman, Sam, and Lincoln were working on the spell.

Perry and Memphis were in the other room with the guys trying to explain a little bit more about how Danny had been killed and how Piper had sent them to make sure the others were ok.

"How is the spell coming Liz ?" Wyatt asked his friend from across the room .

"A lot better than your potion from the sound of it Halliwell." Liz shouted back at him.

"Don't make me have to come over there and kick your ass Shane I'm busy." Wyatt shot back.

"Dream on Wy I can kick your twice blessed gimp ass any day of the week." Liz said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mom you said it wasn't nice to make fun of dad because he limps sometimes." Perry said coming into the room with Memphis who smacked him in the back of the head.

"Good going reject now my sister is going to kill us both when she gets back." Memphis said shaking his head at his stupid cousin.

Liz stood with a shocked look on her face she didn't love Wyatt that way did she ? Wyatt wasn't quite as shocked Perry did have her eyes after all.

"Hold the presses you mean to tell me Wyatt and Liz finally wise up and realize that they belong together ?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Perry don't answer that." his three cousins yelled at him at the same time.

"As much as I would love to discuss the drama that is Wyatt and Liz I need to know what to do about my potion." Paige said she never could keep them all on task.

"Aunt Paige he has the powers of both sources he served Cole and the one before him but aside from having a piece of Armes flesh I don't know how to make it any more powerful." Jake said relying what they had learned the night before.

Caleb looked thoughtful for a moment and then a bright smile lit up his face. "That's it Uncle Jake you're a genius. Powers are passed down like genes right ?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah they are Cal but I don't see where you're going with this." Chuck replied to his son's outburst .

"It's so simple I should have thought of it before dad. Our powers are basically in our blood." Cal went on.

"Phoebe where is your grandson going with this ?" Piper asked her middle sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake got half of his powers from Cole and like Cal said our powers are in our blood. So if Armes has Cole's powers he has some of Jake's powers. Therefore Jake's blood would be just as good as having a piece of Armes' flesh." Phoebe said finishing her grandson's rant.

"My point exactly grandma." Cal said smiling proudly.

"No way are any of you cutting me to get my blood you people are dangerous with sharp objects." Jake said backing himself into a wall.

Lilly got up from her chair and grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter and advanced on her boyfriend. "Where do you want it Jake your hand or your arm ?" she asked.

"What do you mean ?" Jake asked a little scared.

"I have to cut a piece of your flesh where do you want me to take it from ?" Lilly asked again.

Jake hung his head in resignation and rolled up his left sleeve the things he did for his family. " Get your brother to do it he's a chef he knows what he's doing trust me honey I've seen you skin things and your not getting anywhere near me with that knife."

Roman got out of his chair walked over took the knife from his sister and expertly cut a piece a flesh from Jake's arm. Jake gritted his teeth from the pain and a few tears were rolling down his face by the time Roman had finished.

"Here you go Aunt Paige." Roman said handing the piece of Jake's flesh to Paige.

"That is so not right." Paige said dropping the piece of flesh in her potion which blew a giant puff of smoke.

Jake was leaning against the wall breathing in and out deeply from the pain. "Do you think maybe one of the many whitelighters in this room could heal me or do I have to call Grandpa Sam ?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'll heal you Coop." Mitchell said walking over to his cousin and placing his hands over his cousins wound until it disappeared .

"Thank you kind sir that hurt like a fucking bitch." Jake said bowing sarcastically.

"Piper Phoebe I need you two to come bless this potion for an extra kick." Paige said slicing her own hand and letting the blood drip into the potion.

"Ugh I hate this part." Piper said.

" Come on I'm just going to heal it for you afterwards." Paige said to her older sister.

"Fine give me the damn knife." Piper said slicing her own hand and letting the blood drip in the potion.

"Your turn Pheebs." Paige said handing her the knife and healing Piper's hand.

Phoebe repeated the process that Paige and Piper did but she had to turn her head the sight of her own blood made her squeamish.

"Heal." Phoebe demanded holding her hand out to her younger sister.

"Wy how about you heal your favorite cool aunt?" Paige asked her nephew holding out her hand to him.

Wyatt grinned and reached over and healed her hand. " I still love you too Aunt Phoebe and besides I ran away to you when I was ten not Aunt Paige I didn't want to starve to death you can at least make pop tarts." he said.

A swirl of orbs could be seen in the back door Paige, Vic, Hank, Chris, and Prue walked in the kitchen looking a little worse for the ware.

"What the hell happened to you guys ?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh why don't you ask Peanut's daughter about that one ?" Prue said giving Paige a death glare.

"It's not my fault the demon exploded when I blew him up." Paige said defensively.

"Ok don't start that's all they did down there was fight." Chris said grinning while shaking his head.

"Something big is going on down there we just don't know what yet but we did find out where Armes lair is so we just need the spell." Hank said.

"Can me and Perry come help too ?" Memphis asked hopefully.

"No you two can't come you're too young." Victor said.

"Right I agree with Victor. Liz tell your son he can't come." Wyatt said folding his arms over his chest.

Paige was on the edge she was going to kill her brother and cousin. " Uncle Wy Perry has to come we need him for the spell. Parker and Perry Halliwell I am going to kill both of you. I swear Parker you won't live to seventeen and Perry you won't live to see sixteen." she said looking at both boys through narrowed eyes.

"Wyatt she's right we need Perry for the spell to work" Liz said not wanting her son to go anymore than Wyatt did especially now that she knew how old he was.

"Fine." Wyatt said but he didn't like it one bit.

"So how does the spell work ?" Hank asked.

"Very simple I'm going to give you all a number and then Liz will tell you what comes next. Sam your one, Caleb your two, Victor your three, Paige your four, Perry your five, Hank your six, Prue and Jake your seven, Wyatt and Chris your eight." Phoebe said.

"Ok there is a reason for those numbers you have to go in that order and say just I what I tell you. So it'll go Cooper, Prudence, Henry, Christopher, Wyatt, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper . After that it's just like normal." Liz explained.

"Now I want you guys to give it a practice run." Piper said.

"Coop." Sam said

"Prue." Caleb answered

"Hank." Victor mumbled

"Christopher." Paige said being the only one who did it right.

"Wyatt." Perry said happy he was getting to go.

"Paige." Hank said a little bored

"Phoebe." Jake and Prue said at the same time.

"Piper." Chris and Wyatt chimed in.

"Not bad at all. But you guys have to use their given names for this spell." Phoebe said.

"Now Lilly , Roman you know what to do. Sam starts again when they get to Patricia. So now you three try." Liz ordered them.

"Roman, Lila." Sam said she had to cover them both.

"Eva, Lydia." Roman said.

"Teresa, Marina." Lilly finished.

"Alright I think they've got it. Now how are they going to get in?" Paige said.

"Chuck and Coop are the bait." Chris said a grin on his face.

"Yeah me and Chris are gonna bring them in." Hank said.

"Can I come too dad ?" Memphis asked.

"No stay here with grandma." Chris said not wanting to put him in danger.

"But Perry gets to go." Memphis whined.

"Parker Glen Halliwell dad said no listen to him." Paige yelled at her brother.

"Hey Parker you can stay with me and I'll tell you some dirt on your Grandpa Glen that he rather you not know and besides Mitchell and Lincoln have to stay too." Paige said trying to bribe him.

"See there you go kid hell she might even teach you a new spell if your lucky." Chris said kissing his son on the head.

"Fine but I don't have to like staying." he fumed.

Paige went around and handed each of them a potion to throw just in case and she gave them some extras in case they had to battle more demons.

The three Charmed Ones made their way around the kids hugging them the guys even came in to see them off.

"Now you all be careful and come back safe." Piper said.

"Make sure Little Henry comes back Eva will kill him if he doesn't get back in the hospital." Big Henry joked.

And then in a flurry of orbs they were all gone.

"I sure hope they know what they're doing." Phoebe said letting Coop wrap his arms around her this wasn't easy for him either.

"Grandma Paige will make sure we get Danny back right ?" Parker asked his grandma with tears in his eyes.

" You can count on that Parker your sister won't rest until you get your brother back." Piper assured him and held him close.

"Mom is right Memphis not only will she make sure we get Danny back but then she still has to come back and do bodily harm to you for letting Perry tell Liz she is his mom." Lincoln joked with his nephew.

"Well she's gonna kill you too for what you told grandpa." Parker told him.

"You guys is she really that bad ?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Mom most of the time she acts a lot like you Hank and Chris but she has Aunt Piper's temper so yeah she is that bad." Mitchell said earning himself a look from Piper.

"Mitch why do they call you bug ?" Coop asked.

Mitch laughed and shook his head. "Big Henry said that all us boys had to have nicknames that start with a b. Wyatt is Buddy, Chris is Buck, Hank is Bubba, Coop is Big Guy, Lincoln is Boot, and I'm Bug."

"What can I say I have an overactive imagination." Henry said with a sly grin.

* * *

The underworld was buzzing with activity but so far they hadn't encountered any problems. Sure they had to vanquish a few demons but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. It was hard to see and that was with torches lighting the way. Wyatt and Liz walked around with Perry in between both of them so they could keep him safe. Chris and Hank led the charge and were leading Jake and Chuck in front of them with their hands behind their backs. Finally they made it to the cavern they were looking for Chris and Henry went in first with their two captives. And luck was even on their side when they walked in Armes was alone and he looked to be deep in thought.

"Armes we brought you the two half demons we found them snooping around down here." Henry said bringing the demon out of his thoughts.

"Now where the hell is our bounty?" Chris asked in a pissed off tone.

While Chris and Henry were keeping him occupied the others managed to sneak in the cavern undetected. They hid behind some boulders.

"You'll get your bounty when Gorgon takes the throne but not until then." Armes sneered.

"See I told you he would try to stiff us." Chris fumed as Armes turned his back to them.

"_Alright guys come out now." _Hank sent telepathically.

The others came out of where they were hiding just as Armes turned around.

"Ah so this is the next generation come to vanquish me give it your best shot." Armes said throwing an energy which they all ducked.

Paige used her powers to blast him and yelled "Throw the potions now."

They all threw their potions and then began the spell.

"Cooper." Sam yelled.

"Prudence." Caleb said forcefully.

"Henry." Victor shouted.

"Christopher." Paige yelled putting all her rage into her dad's name.

"Wyatt." Perry yelled from behind his dad who was shielding him.

"Paige." Henry said through gritted teeth and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand he was super pissed this was personal for him.

"Phoebe." Prue and Jake yelled out in unison. By now flames had begun to form around Armes but he was just laughing evilly it would take more than that to destroy him.

"Piper." Wyatt and Chris growled. Lilly and Ro were standing poised and ready for their part which was almost up.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia." Paige, Victor, and Caleb chanted together this was Sam's cue to start,

"Roman, Lila." Sam yelled putting all her energy into it.

"Melinda, Astrid , Helena." Chuck, Prue, and Jake chanted.

"Eva, Lydia." Roman said in time with the others.

Armes face began to contort with pain.

"Laura and Grace." Wyatt, Chris, Henry, and Liz chanted.

"Teresa and Marina." Lilly finished.

Armes was beginning to scream out in pain.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil through time and space." all the Halliwells chanted.

"Nicolae gypsies stand strong beside us vanquish this evil through time and space." Lilly and Roman finished in perfect time with the Halliwells.

A strong wind blew through the cavern that kicked up dust and rock. And then there was a gigantic explosion that sent all the witches flying back.

When the dust finally settled they sat up one by one groaning in pain and their was a scorch mark where Armes used to be.

"Hey is everyone ok ?" Wyatt asked.

There was a chorus of "Yeah I think so."

"Dad where are you ?" Victor called out looking for Hank.

Henry was slumped against the cavern wall with blood soaking the front of his shirt.

Chris was the first to catch sight of him and went rushing over to him. "Hank are you ok ?" Chris asked as kneeled down beside him and began to check him over.

"I'm ok Chris I think the blast just jarred my stitches loose I'll be fine." Henry said groaning in pain as he stood up.

"So is he gone ?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah it worked he's gone." Jake said pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Alright guys let's go home." Wyatt said as they all orbed out.

* * *

In a meeting room of the underworld that very scene played out on a sort of projection against a wall.

All the demons in attendance were shocked by what they saw Armes had been the top advisor to two sources.

"Now let that be a lesson to anyone else who thinks they can betray me in a few hours I will be the Source." Gorgon said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Piper was pacing a hole in the living room floor she had no idea what was taking them so long. She had a worried look on her face.

"Relax grandma if something happened to my dad I wouldn't be here right now." Parker said trying to reassure his grandma.

"Yeah mom this is Chris and Wyatt they won't let anything happen to any of them." Lincoln said putting an arm around his mother.

"Piper the boys are right if something happened to the kids we wold know by now." Paige said trying to be strong but she was scared too her son and grandson were down there.

"We should be more worried by the fact we don't know where the girls are right now they have a knack for getting into trouble." Coop said his girls were the ones most likely to get in trouble.

Piper took her place on the loves seat with a heavy sigh. "That's not giving me much hope Coop." she said.

" I think we can blame Paige for a lot of their stunts." Phoebe said a small grin on her face.

Paige got an indignant look on her face and asked. " How is that my fault ? Carly is always in the middle of it too. Mel and Patty are the only innocent ones." she was worried Phoebe somehow found out she knew about Prue and Chuck..

"When did they get to your house last night Paige ?" Leo asked ganging up on her with Phoebe.

"Oh about four thirty this morning." Paige admitted.

"I see they managed to find a party. I feel sorry for Mel, Patty, and Ricky for having to put up with the other three." Coop said shaking his head.

"Speaking of parties what was with Jake today he looked sick ?" Phoebe asked.

"No Pheebs he had a killer hang over I think they drank margaritas and beer all night long. I don't think they fell asleep until five or six. But they did put my blender back so I'm not going to kill them." Piper said laughing at the memory.

"That's not the best part though Caleb was asleep on the island and my master thief of a granddaughter stole more books from magic school." Leo fumed he was still majorly pissed about those books.

Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at his dad he was serious about his school. " No dad Paige is a cop she just knows how the game is played." .

The familiar swirl of orbs appeared before anyone could say anything else. And then Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Jake, , Hank, Chuck, Liz, Lilly, Ro, and all the kids from the future were standing in the middle of the living room.

"Oh thank God you guys are ok." Piper exclaimed hugging her oldest two.

Phoebe embraced her two children as well.

"Hank are you ok ?" Paige asked when she saw all the blood that was on the front of her son's shirt.

"I'm fine mom some stitches came loose but I'm fine." Henry assured his mother.

"So how did it go ?" Phoebe asked.

"We got the bastard he's gone. I just hope it was enough to bring Danny back." Paige said not wanting to think about the possibility that her brother was gone forever.

" I have a feeling it was more than enough." Chris said doing his best to reassure his daughter.

"The only bad news is we found out Gorgon is taking power sooner than we thought." Hank said.

"We think he might be holding the coronation very soon." Chuck added.

"What about the other demon who wants to be source ?" Leo asked

Jake went on to explain how they didn't know anything at all about the other demon who wanted to be source. Prue however wasn't listening to any of it her thoughts were on the fight her and Chuck had that morning.

_Prue stood outside Chuck's apartment door debating on whether or not to knock on it he had seemed really distant last night and she couldn't think of anything that she might have done to cause him to act that way. "Oh come on Prue you fight demons almost everyday and you can't talk to your boyfriend just grow a set and do it." she said to herself. _

_Finally summoning the courage she knocked on the door and yelled "Come on Chip open the door." ._

_She heard shuffling and then Chuck opened the door but only a crack. "What do you want Prue ?" He asked in a gruff tone. _

"_Well Chip I thought we could find an interesting way to spend the morning together." Prue said as she kissed him. A kiss he returned without much passion. "Chip what's the matter ?" she asked perplexed by his behavior since yesterday. _

"_Prue don't call me Chip right now. I can't do this anymore I can't be with you if you won't be with me openly. I saw my worst fear yesterday that I'll always love you but you'll never be able to be with me because of your family. So either be with me in the open or not at all." Chuck said looking at her sadly ._ _He had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. _

_Prue was crying unashamedly "But Chuck." was all she could get out. _

"_Prue I think you should just go now." Chuck said now crying himself as he shut the door in her face. _

Prue was pulled from her thoughts by Piper saying. "We'll worry about Hank going back to the hospital ,the source, and getting them home in the morning tonight we are all just gonna chill at P3. So go home and get changed I hate to break it to you guys but you stink."

"Mom don't ever try to use the phrase chill again you sounded so lame." Wyatt said laughing.

"Grandma does this mean I can raid your closet ?" Sam asked Phoebe

"Of course it does I'll even give you a head start." Phoebe said.

"Want me and Perry to drop you at your apartment Liz ?" Wyatt asked the mother of his child.

"Yes I would like that very much Wyatt." Liz said linking arms with both of her 'men' as they orbed out.

"Lilly I'll drop you and Ro off." Jake said shimmering out with them both.

"I guess anyone who wants to can come home with me and Hank." Chris said as he and Hank orbed out and all the kids from the future went with them.

Prue and Chuck were the last two left there and as Chuck went to shimmer out she yelled "Chuck wait you were right so let's get this over with."

"You're sure ?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"Positive." Prue said smiling at him.

Phoebe had been watching the exchange and was almost afraid to ask what they were up to but she did. "Ok you two what's going on ?"

"Chuck and I have a confession to make." Prue said.

"We've been keeping something from you." Chuck continued.

"What the hell are you two talking about ?" Piper asked.

All the adults in the room looked confused except for Paige and Henry they knew what was coming.

Prue tired of trying to find the words just walked over to Chuck and kissed him passionately.

"Prue and I are dating." Chuck said a smile on his face when they came up for air.

"We've been dating for a year and a half but I didn't want you to freak out mom so I didn't tell you." Prue finished for him.

Coop who was standing behind Phoebe gave the couple a smile he was glad they had both found someone. Phoebe walked up to stand in front of both of them with a blank expression on her face. "Why would you think I would freak out?" Phoebe asked.

"Because of you and Cole." Chuck answered for his girlfriend.

"And don't get mad at Aunt Paige because she knew but she walked in on us in Chuck's apartment . We couldn't deny it anymore." Prue explained.

"I'll have you both know that I think keeping this from me was the worst idea because I think it is great." Phoebe said smiling as she hugged them both.

"Really Phoebe you're not mad ?" Chuck asked excitedly.

"No I'm not mad Chuck you're a good man you always have been." Phoebe said hugging him again.

"Thank God Ladybug it's about time you told them knowing this has been killing me and Hank." Chris said as he and Hank walked back down the stairs they had never really left.

"Damn it you guys you knew and didn't tell me you knew ?" Prue asked her cousins.

"Well it's not our fault he never locks his door." Hank said in their defense.

"And we may have seen you two out on a date once we were working and you didn't see us." Chris said laughing.

"Wait you two and Paige knew and didn't tell me and Coop ?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty much we couldn't tell you Aunt Pheebs you would have told everyone and Wy would have killed Chuck." Hank said.

"Well we might have discussed the matter with Uncle Hen after he let slip that he knew too." Chris said remembering talking to him in his office.

A look of amusement crossed Coop's face "Henry one of my very best friends knew and didn't tell ?" he asked.

"Yeah I got in trouble for accidently telling the boys." Henry said defensively.

"Um how come Piper was left out of the loop Paige ? This was good sister gossip and then you wonder why I yell at you." Piper ranted.

"Sorry Piper you would have told Pheebs or Leo and he would have told Coop." Paige said with a small grin.

"Prue if you wanted to go to Chuck's now we could let Paige pick out something for you to wear and orb it over there. But we have to go before Wy comes looking for us. Come on Hank let's go." Chris said.

"Thank you Peanut I will love you forever if you do that for me." Prue said smiling sweetly at him as he and Hank orbed out. "So what do you say you and me get out of here Chip ?" she asked turning to Chuck.

"I say I like that idea and I think I'll lock the door this time." Chuck said as he shimmered them out.

"They really are growing up aren't they ?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but I have a feeling they'll never stray too far from home." Paige said giving her sister a wink.

* * *

The gang was gathered in their booth in P3 later that night Piper had even made an exception and let the teenaged Halliwells come along with Em they weren't sure what spell the girls had used to bust her out.

"Come on Uncle Hen the bet you still have to try to win." Jake teased his Uncle.

"Hold on what is the bet ?" Phoebe asked a confused look on her face.

"It's very simple Chris or Hank picks a girl at the bar and Uncle Henry has to try to get their phone number if he fails he buys them a shot and loses twenty bucks." Chuck explained..

"I think Leo and Coop should try their hand at this too." Piper said a look of amusement on her face.

"Whose picking this time Hank me or you ?" Chris asked his partner in crime.

"It's your turn to pick Chris." Hank answered.

"No way the three Halliwell sisters are picking." Phoebe said a smirk on her face.

Paige had a strange look on her face and she was looking at the drink in front of Caleb. "I'm sorry this can no longer be ignored. Caleb what the hell are you drinking that's pink." she asked of course she had to teach the Halliwell children how to properly drink.

"A Sloe Gin Fizz." Caleb answered a little afraid of his Aunt Paige at the moment.

"That's it Chris go to the bar and get him a real drink." Paige ordered.

"Come on Hank we have to teach the boy how to drink." Chris said walking to the bar with his cousin.

Five minutes later they returned from the bar and placed a drink in front of Caleb.

"What the hell is that ?" Caleb asked looking at the drink in front of him that was tint of green that looked like sewer water.

"That is what real men drink not that crap you're drinking." Henry answered with a broad grin on his face.

"Just drink it Cal." Chris said forcefully.

Caleb could never refuse anything Henry or Chris asked him to do. So he picked up the glass and drank until half of it was gone. He shut his eyes tightly as he swallowed but he slowly opened them and a surprised smile lit up his face. "Not too bad. Now what is it ?" he asked again.

"A whiskey sour the drink of choice for marines and cops. Chris and I just so happen to be both." Henry said patting him on the back.

"Now back to this so called bet." Prue pipped in saving her son from her two crazy cousins.

"Alright Henry can try his luck with the blonde at the bar, Leo can try the red head at the table by the dance floor, and Coop can try with the brunette by the stage." Piper said pointing out each woman as she spoke.

"Come on guys lets go I'm going to win this bet this time." Henry said walking away from the booth with his two best friends.

"Oh please Uncle Coop will be the only one who doesn't strike out." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"I should probably go help the bartenders put they're kinda backed up. Will you be mad if I go work for a second sweetie ?" Chuck asked Prue kissing her hand as he got up.

"No but you better not do that if Wyatt saw you he would have killed you." Prue said concerned for her boyfriend.

"Prue I don't care I told you I want to be with you. I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks." Chuck said kissing her on the head and walking to the bar.

"Wow Prue had I known you were that desperate for a man I would have had Jake set you up with Ro a long time ago." Lilly said sarcastically but inside she was thrilled her and Liz didn't even have to lift a finger and Prue and Chuck had ended up together.

"This is me I really don't need your terminally stupid boyfriend to set me up." Prue said in mock seriousness.

"He may be my boyfriend but let me remind you he was your brother first." Lilly said giving Prue a grin.

"I know there is no need to remind me I have to live with that everyday. But speaking of brothers Hank there is going to kill your little brother when he sees the way he's dancing with his sister." Prue said changing the subject.

"Well Aunt Charlie and uncle." Victor started to say but was cut off by Paige.

"Vic don't you dare finish that sentence just bite your tongue I swear your almost as bad as Uncle Wy." Paige said putting her hand over her cousin's mouth.

"I guess your dad never taught you this but it's not very nice to talk about your uncle that way." Wyatt said walking up to the table with Liz and Perry with him.

"What took you too so long ?" Roman asked his two friends.

"Liz and Perry take the same amount of time to get ready so I had to wait." Wyatt said he could be impatient when he wanted to be.

A dejected looking Coop, Leo, and Henry came back to the table.

"So what happened ?" Paige asked wanting to know the details.

"We all failed miserably." Coop said getting a laugh from everyone else.

* * *

In the future Chris was pacing back in forth in the attack along with Hank. Prue, Chuck, Wyatt, and Jake just sat there watching them from Aunt Pearl's faded sofa that had withstood every demon attack ever thrown at it. None of them looked too much older than they did in the time their children had just gone back to. Chris and Henry looked the same as they always did except now they were both sporting buss cuts because of a top secret case they were working on. Prue now had blonde highlights in her dark hair to cover up some of the grays that she attributed to her kids and the fact that her husband and brother liked to run off to the underworld on a whim. Chuck had grown a goatee in hopes that it would help his students take him more seriously. Jake hadn't changed he had just picked up a little more muscle and as always he looked like he could benefit from a comb and a iron. Lilly had long ago given up on getting him to clean up when he was staying home or going to the manor.

"Chris she hasn't come back yet ?" Julie asked meekly as she walked into the attic she couldn't bear the thought of losing another child no matter how old she was.

"None of them have come back yet Julie but they will." Chris said putting an arm around the love of his life and the mother of his children.

"How are you holding up today Julie ?" Prue asked sympathetically she couldn't imagine what Julie and her cousin were going through losing a child and she hoped she never had to find out.

"Better than I have been but I'm still not one hundred percent but I will be soon." Julie said giving her friend a small grin.

Liz and Lilly both came into the attic and stood by the pedestal that held the book of shadows.

"Julie we've just been banned from Piper's kitchen but she would really like your help if you feel up to it." Liz told her sister-in-law with a grin.

"Go Julie I'll call you the minute she gets back." Chris said kissing his wife as he propelled her to the door.

"So how did you keep her from finding out that Parker is gone too ?" Chuck asked once Julie was out of ear shot.

"I did what any red blooded American man who fears his wife does. I told her that he stayed the night with one of his friends and that he wouldn't be home until late." Chris said chuckling to himself.

Hank had not paid attention to anything any of them had said he just continued pacing back and forth as if he hoped to wear a hole in the attic floor. He was seriously worried about his son and he didn't mind who knew it.

"Hank could you please stop pacing for just a little bit you're driving me crazy I promise you Vic is fine . He is with Paige remember she wouldn't let anything happen to him. Although that's not a very reassuring thought for me she very well might have killed Sam by now for not being able to keep her mouth shut." Lilly said trying to make Henry feel better.

"I know he comes through everything ok I was there I just can't help but think that they're in this whole mess because of me and it's all my fault." Henry said he still blamed himself for his powers not working although he had no control over the fact that he had lost them without explanation.

"Hank do me a favor and stop thinking like that everything is going to be ok. And don't make me tell you again that it's not your fault there's nothing you could have done if this is anybody's fault it's mine . Dan is my son I should have known better than to send him to look for his sister I never know what that girl is up to I should have gone myself." Chris said he felt as though he had failed as a father.

"Let's stop playing the blame game and start talking about just how much trouble those kids are in when they get home. I swear Perry is going to wish he was never born when I get through with him and that's before Wyatt get's a hold of him. And I personally am going to kick the youngest two Halliwell boys right in the ass for taking him with them when they knew it wasn't a good idea and they should have taken his sister who is older." Liz ranted talking about her youngest brother-in-law and Paige's youngest son.

Everyone in the room laughed because Liz had been around the Halliwells too long she sounded exactly like Piper when she said that.

" Oh I think I might kill Sam I don't care that she is eight-teen years old I'm still pissed at her." Jake fumed she was so much like him it wasn't funny.

"And you think I'm going to just let Caleb get away with this little stunt? Really he can use any excuse he wants to I don't care if Paige held a gun to his head and made him go he is still in so much trouble. Come on now little brother I thought you knew me better than that." Prue ranted she didn't so much mine that Caleb had gone it was just that he lied to her about it.

"Please babe Paige wouldn't have had to put a gun to his head that's what she has Vic for she probably had him threaten Cal with bodily harm that's more our niece's style. She doesn't get her own hands dirty unless she has to she is a very smart girl." Chuck said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Chris I hate to say it but they're right you do know that our oldest two children were the ringleaders of this little mess." Hank said laughing for one of the first times in months.

"Don't be so generous Hank you don't have to put any blame for this on Vic , my little angel probably roped him into doing it, it's not his fault he can't refuse her anything she asks of him." Chris mused as he rolled his eyes.

"Chris, Hank if you both love your little brothers I would suggest that you find a way to calm your mothers down otherwise you guys go back to being ten instead of twelve." Liz said in a joking manner .

"Wait a minute mom didn't send them? Because I remember them telling us that mom sent them." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you have known me your whole life and you know I would never have sent them to do something like that. I knew they were lying when they said I sent them back." Piper raved coming into the attic with her two sisters by her side.

"So I take that the kids aren't back yet Julie was really pissed off and upset when she came into the kitchen." Phoebe stated she just wanted all the kids back in one piece.

"Aunt Phee my wife is always pissed off or upset about something and usually it's something that Paige or I has done." Chris said sighing deeply he loved his wife but she could be moody when she wanted to.

"Chris be fair this time she has a excuse I know exactly how she feels I lost the other version of you so I know what it's like to loose a child." Piper said coming to her daughter-in-law's defense.

"Mom I know I lost him too and I never want to feel like that again. But now Julie is furious with Paige for going to the past without telling her. She doesn't care that she went back to fix things. Now I would never admit this to Paige but Julie blames her for what happened to Danny." Chris said as he groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Chris it would probably be a good idea if you didn't tell daddy's girl that bit of information when she gets back because she blames herself anyway and besides her and Julie really didn't get along to begin with." Paige told her nephew.

"Mom could you please go easy on Mitch when he gets back ? He was just doing what he thought was right." Henry asked his mom hopefully.

"That's out of her hands I'm dealing with those two when they get back I'm furious with them." Piper said the anger apparent in her voice.

"Mom we need them otherwise evil will run rampart and take over the world. But you can ground them if you want to even though they are twenty-three years old and they won't stay grounded for long." Chris said meeting his mother's brown eyes with his green eyes.

"Fine when you put it that way I have no other choice but I will make them regret ever lying to me." Piper said man she was scary when she got pissed.

Chris was about to say something else when a boy of about seventeen came into the attic. "Dad is Paige back yet ?" the boy asked Chris.

"No buddy she's not and you're supposed to be downstairs keeping mom from driving everybody crazy Henry Daniel." Chris said putting his arm around the boy and kissing him on the head.

"Dad she was driving me crazy so Uncle Henry and Grandpa banished me to the attic so I wouldn't kill her." Danny said looking down at the floor sheepishly.

A triquetra that was ocean blue appeared on the wall the eight young people in question walked out of it before anyone could say anything else. They were mobbed immediately by the three eldest Charmed Ones.

Chris turned to his son and said "Go get your mother." before he walked over to his daughter.

"Hey big guy are you ok ?" Henry asked Victor only seconds after he walked out of the portal.

"I'm fine dad." Victor answered rolling his eyes he loved his dad but he sure was overprotective of him.

"Paige I was worried sick about you don't ever time travel without telling me again." Chris said as he wrapped his daughter in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it." Paige said sarcastically.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell first stop your smart ass mouth. Second of all lose the sarcasm. And lastly it's not ok to time travel without telling anyone." Julie said hugging her first born who she also would like to kill at times and this was one of those times.

"Alright mom I got it I'm sorry I had to act fast." Paige said pulling out of her mother's embrace. She searched the crowd of family members for a face she wanted to see more than anyone else's but she never did see him. "Dad what about Danny ?" she asked a grim look on her face.

"Well how about you ask him yourself ?" Chris said stepping aside so his oldest son could get to his sister.

Paige ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Henry Daniel Halliwell don't you ever scare me like that again. I missed you so much baby brother. You're my other best friend without you me and Vic are just the power of two. And oh yeah I love you." she said and then she reached up and kissed him on the nose. She may have been older but he was taller.

Mitchell, Lincoln, Perry, and Parker took that opportunity to try to sneak out of the attic unnoticed.

"Not so fast you four." Big Henry said walking into the attic and intercepting them.

"Well you see I was just going to set up for the band tonight at P3 and well Lincoln was going to help the boys with some school work and then he was going to set up at Voodoo dad really." Mitchell explained to his father lying through his teeth.

"Perry Gordon Halliwell what the hell were you thinking just because your two juvenile uncles and your cousins think it's a good idea to go to the past without telling anyone doesn't mean you get to go and make me worry out of my mind too." Liz raved at her son.

"Wow Mitch and I are grounding ourselves and Paige and Vic to the apartment so you guys can meet us there when you're done here." Lincoln said as he took Mitchell's hand so he could orb them out.

Liz gave Chris a pleading look so Chris waved his hand and stopped his brother and cousin mid-orb .

"No fair Chris." Lincoln complained like a five year old when he was safely back on the ground.

"Yeah I know I cheat. Liz you can have at them now." Chris said smiling at his sister-in-law. The reason he was able to stop them from orbing was because he was part elder.

Liz sent both young men a death glare and smiled sweetly at them and they knew they were in trouble.

"Now look Liz we had to go and we had to take backup and we really had no other choices so we had to take them." Lincoln said backing away from his sister-in-law who scared the hell out of him.

"Parker Glen Halliwell just be sure in the future to let me know that you're going to the past." Chris said turning to his son.

"Got it dad." Parker said leaving the attic to get out of the line of fire.

* * *

"Ow that hurt do you have to be so rough ?" Henry asked the nurse that had taken his blood.

"Mr. Matthews please try not to be such a baby it was only a little bit of blood." The nurse said rolling her eyes at the young man.

Henry was getting angry and really close to losing his temper not to mention he didn't feel well. Looking back on it sneaking out of the hospital hadn't been one of the better ideas he ever had. Not only had he busted all his stitches in the underworld but he had cracked more of his ribs and injured his left arm worse than it already was and it was just his luck that he had to be a lefty. But on the bright side he had managed to sneak back into the hospital without getting caught not that he was thrilled to

be back after his near death experience there. "Well I'm not a human pin cushion so it tends to hurt when I get stuck with needles." he whined like a five year old.

The nurse however paid him no attention as she collected the samples she had taken and left the room.

"Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr please try to act like your mother and I raised you when dealing with the hospital staff. And don't be such a baby the more you complain and act up the longer you have to stay here." Big Henry said to his son as he and Paige entered the room along with their two daughters.

"Dad you try having the dragon lady for a nurse and then see if your not in a bad mood." Henry said in his defense his dad very rarely used his full name but when he did he knew he better do something about it before things got out of hand.

Paige walked over to his bedside and placed a kiss on top of his head. "Don't listen to your daddy Bubba he is much worse than this when he is sick. How do you feel today ?" She asked looking him over he wasn't looking too good. He was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Henry pretended to think a minute and then he said "Well lets see I'll be lucky if I ever throw a ball right again, the right side of my rib cage is pretty much a jigsaw puzzle, oh and I have an infection that is causing me to freeze and burn up at the same time. But other than that mom I am perfect.". He really was worried about his arm and not being able to play baseball but he still had time to get in shape before season started.

"Hank really you just need to calm down and take the time to get well because you have get onto Mel . Her throws from the outfield have been a little off lately." Patty said sitting on the edge of her brother's bed moving the IVs out of the way so she could put h er arm around him.

"Oh please Patty don't get Junior started we'll be here all day." Carly said as she too walked over to her brother's bed and put on arm around him. "But for the record I'm glad your ok Hank I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you. I don't always say it but you're my big brother and I love you." she continued.

Henry grinned at this he loved both his sisters too much and he would do anything to make sure nothing ever happened to them. "I love you too Carly but you're still not driving my car." he said in a joking manner.

"Oh damn the luck." Carly said pretending to pout.

"But really son are you sure you're ok ? I mean you did flat line." Big Henry asked wanting to be sure his only son for the moment was ok.

"Dad I think I should explain that I died but Aunt Prue had her friend Andy heal me." Hank explained for the first time since he had woken up from his coma.

"What happened Henry ?" Paige asked intrigued by this new information.

Henry tried hard to recall it all from memory honestly it was all a little hazy. "Lets see I had to fight a fire breathing dragon and then I had to fight a whole brigade of Rebels. And then three demons came out of nowhere and one of them hit me with a fireball. Oh and lets not forget I didn't have my powers." He ranted he was still pissed off that Nick forgot to mention all that to him. And then he remembered that he was forgetting Nick. "And that's not to mention I had the most annoying spirit guide named Nick that told me none of this and here he said he was supposed to be one of my grandpas even Sam would have remembered to tell me that." he continued ranting just a little one of the many things he got from Paige.

"My adoptive father Nick ?" Paige asked a look of disbelief on her face she hadn't seen him since just after she became a witch.

"Yes and I didn't like him very much he called me Harry." Henry answered sounding more and more like a little boy with every word.

"Yes he does have a tendency to get on your last nerve." Paige said agreeing with her son.

"Well I see that the girls are still in one piece so I guess you guys haven't told him about the stunt they pulled." Wyatt said from the doorway he was wearing his scrubs and white coat he was on the clock but he decided to come by and check on his cousin.

Henry's eyes clouded over with anger but before he could speak Chris joined his brother at the door and said. "Two words for you Bubba, Jack Williams."

"What about him Chris ? We arrested him and he's on probation." Hank asked confused as to what that had to do with the girls.

"Penny was dating him and all the girls knew and didn't tell us and he beat the hell out of Ricky." Chris said simply crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down his other two cousins.

" That's it I'm breaking out of this hospital again we have to watch these girls every minute of everyday." Henry raged sure he knew Mel's little secret and was fine with it but her 'boyfriend' was a good guy not a car thief.

"Relax Henry Victor, Chris took care of it." Big Henry told his son.

"Fine but when I get out of here they are all hearing about this." Henry fumed.

Paige shook her head and laughed at her first born and said. "Here I brought you some cookies to make you feel better." she extended a tin to her son who took it and removed the lid with a fearful look on his face.

"Don't worry son your Aunt Piper baked them they are safe for consumption." Henry said laughing at the face his son made. Everyone in the room got a big laugh out of that.

* * *

In the underworld Gorgon was in his chambers studying an old piece of parchment paper deep in thought. Sure he had just claimed the throne of the source but he still had the problem of his opponent and the Halliwells to deal with. And he couldn't very well be successful with them still in his way he needed the two half demons and he needed them badly. Then he had an idea and an evil grin lit up his face. "Yes that should do very nicely." he said to himself as he went off in seacrh of the one demon who could help him.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews - Rose McGowan

Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Mackenzie Rosman

Carly Matthews- Vanessa Hudgens

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae - Eva Mendes

Darryl Morris- Dorian Gregory

Darryl Morris Jr- Chris Brown

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Rafe 'Sarge' Call- Eddie Cahill

Paige Halliwell- Sophia Bush

Victor Halliwell- Kellan Lutz

Caleb Halliwell- Jared Padalecki

Samantha Halliwell-Kate Bosworth

Mitchell Matthews - Nick Lachey

Lincoln Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Parker Halliwell- Chris Pine

Perry Halliwell- David Gallager

Glen Belland - Jesse Woodrow

Julie Belland- Jessica Alba

And

Gorgon- Jason Statham

* * *

AN: So this story is done and I've made a few casting changes please review and tell me if you like it. But just please review if you hated it too I'm running out of ideas.


End file.
